Alvorecer
by Mr.If
Summary: A estória se passa anos após os acontecimentos do canone, mostrando como as coisas se desenrolaram entre os personagens e como as relações deles sempre foram mais complicadas do que parece. P.s.: A estória se alterna entre um capítulo explorando a relação dos personagens uns com os outros e outro capítulo de sexo
1. Tormentos Tropicais

Oia noix aqui outra vez! Essa fanfic vai ser bem curtinha, deve ter uns vinte e dois capítulos(ou seje, capítulo até o final de setembro, como um desafio para instiga-los no No Fap September, afinal, desafios carecem de provações) e vai servir como uma espécie de treino/aquecimento pro Inktober, ou seje, postarei capítulos de fanfics até o final de outubro(to fodido hehe(to rindo mas é de nervoso)). Não esperem lá graaande coisa, serão capítulos leves, mas no meio do mês devo postar uma one-shot mais pesada, tanto em tamanho quanto no tema, porém, isso são outros quinhentos, tem muita água, chão e café até lá.

Eu já avisei antes, mas não custa lembrar: criei um servidor no Discord pra gente poder papear e jogar conversa fora sobre fanfics e outros assuntos. O link dele vai estar na descrição.

Por fim, era pra eu ter postado antes da meia noite, mas pra quem ficou dois anos sem escrever, meia hora de atraso não é nada, não é mesmo?! Tirem as crianças da sala, e boa leitura!

* * *

O dia estava claro e quente quando deixou seu quarto. Nos corredores, crianças corriam, no restaurante, cozinheiros e garçom não paravam por um mero segundo, sempre servindo pessoas aqui e ali, uma leve brisa soprava do mar, enquanto o som das ondas quebrando contra areia era a trilha sonora perfeita para o local, a água fria das piscinas davam um contraste maravilhoso com o toque suave e quente dos raios de sol.

Tudo estava perfeito, por exceção de uma coisa: sua esposa.

Natsu bagunçou os próprios cabelos em frustração. Por mais que as coisas tenham esfriado muito entre eles, ele ainda amava Lucy de coração, e doía-lhe saber que ela, justo ela que tanto quisera vir para Akane em férias conjuntas com Juvia e Gray, adoeceu logo no primeiro dia.

Era estranho, afinal, magos não adoeciam tão facilmente, além de que a maga celestial já havia participado tantas batalhas e aventuras, que era preocupante que uma gripe de verão pudesse deixa-la acamada e indisposta. O quão grave seria esta doença? Ele corria o risco de... perdê-la?

A dúvida corroía-lhe o peito, e o que mais queria agora era estar com ela em seu leito, mas todos os dias ela o expulsava do quarto. A ordem era se divertir, porque "não era nada demais".

Suspirou e partiu em sua aventura pra despreocupar-se, mas nada lhe empolgava. Correr, se exercitar, criar esculturas de areia, só pra derreter a areia e molda-las em esculturas de vidro. Chegou até mesmo à invadir a cozinha pra provar das chamas do fogão, mas nem isso despertava seu interesse. Tudo isso o trouxe até onde estava agora. Sentado na beira da piscina, olhando o mar no horizonte e refletindo num dos raros momentos em que ele estava totalmente calmo.

Quando uma ideia que pusesse um sorriso em seu rosto outra vez finalmente lhe ocorreu.

Pousou seu olhar no casal que se encontrava na beira da praia. Juvia e Gray sempre lhe pareceram ter uma relação um tanto fria, e se o casamento deles vivia, todos os méritos eram da de cabelos azuis. No entanto, eles não desgrudavam.

Desde o casamento, Gray mal deixava o lado de sua mulher. Esse era o motivo pelo qual não tinha tentado competir com o picolé ambulante até agora. Todo esse grude deles o impedia de descer a porrada no stripper de bar de esquina.

Até agora.

Levantou-se com um plano em mente e um sorriso no rosto. Pequenas labaredas crepitando em antecipação quando seus punhos se chocavam. O objetivo era simples. Para tirar o fator Juvia do caminho da luta, tudo que Natsu precisava fazer era incluir a Juvia na luta. Se conseguisse irrita-la, conseguiria iniciar a porradaria sem dificuldades. Poderia pegar leve, não queria machuca-la. Além disso, Gray não poderia reclamar depois, afinal, são dois contra um, ele tem toda a vantagem!

Se dissessem que era covardia atacar uma mulher, era só evidenciar o óbvio: ela lutava com água e ele com fogo. Ela também tinha a vantagem! Só precisava deixar que ela desse o primeiro soco.

Com isso em mente, aproximou-se da vítima em uma das poucas vezes em que estava sozinha, observando seu marido no mar. Não teve muito tempo para pensar em como provoca-la, por isso optou pela maneira que sempre usou com Lucy: e com as palmas quentes, desferiu-lhe um tapa em uma das nádegas.

O estalo da pele batendo contra a pele contrária, além da fisgada aguda da dor a tiraram do sério com sucesso. Preparou-se para o tapa que sempre vinha em resposta imediata, mas algo o desconcertou.

Quando Juvia virou-se nervosa para esbofetear-lhe, ela parou ao reconhecer seu rosto, e ao invés de ataca-lo... ela sorriu.

Natsu piscou surpreso com essa decisão. Para sua surpresa, ela piscou de volta. Com esse sorriso maroto de quem aprontava algo e a piscadela sugestiva, ela deu-lhe as costas e se afastou, a marca de sua mão impressa na banda esquerda da bunda e um rebolado que de tão leve, fazia-o se questionar se era apenas a sua imaginação. Imaginação ou não, foi o suficiente para mandar o fluxo de sangue de seu corpo para locais indesejados, e o matador de dragões ruborizou-se enquanto Juvia, conversava com Gray, observando o de cabelos rosas disfarçadamente.

De imediato, Natsu deixou a praia. Desnorteado, enfiou-se no bar e virou algumas doses da bebida mais forte que tinham para oferecer.

Sentia-se quente por dentro e extremamente envergonhado por fora. Estaria ela provocando-o?! Como se respondesse, sentiu latejar a virilidade enquanto seu coração acelerava. Uma sensação que não lhe era estranha, porém nostálgica. Não se sentia assim desde os dezesseis, alguns anos antes de conhecer a Lucy.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Como podia? Era verdade que não era de hoje que Lucy negava-lhe o prazer à cama, mas logo ele que sempre fora uma marido fiel, acabou por cobiçar a mulher de seu melhor amigo por uma simples piscada, um singelo sorriso e um leve rebolado?!

Determinado a não cair na tentação de tal pecado, Natsu enfiou-se no quarto naquela noite decidido à não abandona-lo até o que suas tormentosas férias findassem!

* * *

Com isso, terminamos nossa apresentação. Acho que vocês já entenderam a proposta da estória. Esperem pelo próximo capítulo ainda nessa segunda(como eu vou escrevê-lo? Ainda não sei)!

Deixem um comentário  
Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se


	2. Águas do Pecado

Dito e feito, apresento-lhes o primeiro capítulo de ̶p̶u̶t̶a̶r̶i̶a̶ sexo, e vejam só, hoje BEM mais cedo que ontem!

Ademais, vale sempre lembrar que a proposta inicial desta fic é ser uma estória mais voltada pro público adulto, "hentai" não tá nas tags à toa.

Então, tirem as crianças da sala e boa leitura!

* * *

Com sucesso Natsu se isolou do resto do resort, exilando-se em seu quarto, junto de sua esposa.

Para tentar esquecer de suas tentações, fez tudo o que pôde para ajuda-la a se recuperar, mas tão pouco sabia sobre como tratar de doenças estranhas de veraneio, e o pouco que sabia tão pouco adiantava.

Tentou medir-lhe a febre, porém sua pele, naturalmente quente, o atrapalhava, afinal, ao toque, a pele da maioria das pessoas lhe parecia fria. Usou um ou dois termômetros do hotel, no entanto, estavam claramente quebrados, não importa o que o rapaz da recepção dissesse, pois não acusavam qualquer anormalidade na temperatura de Lucy, por mais que ela dissesse estar febril.

Pediu todos os remédios disponíveis para alivia-la de suas dores, só que não havia um único que prestasse, segundo ela mesma. Sabia por experiência que todos os remédios para enjoo não passavam de balelas fraudulentas para tirar dinheiro dos enjoados enfermos, e ele só conhecia o método Erza de combater enjoos, o que estava fora de cogitação, pois ele se recusava a socar sua mulher.

Resignado, passou os quatro dias em que conseguira se exilar alternando entre olhar o teto, trocar meia dúzia de palavras de amor com sua esposa, que se escondia debaixo de uma imensa pilha de cobertores, e observar o mar pela varanda do quarto com parcelas iguais de nostalgia, culpa e receio.

Foi no alvorecer do quinto dia que, atraído pelos gritos de um vendedor ambulante anunciando picolés, ele se aventurou quarto afora, esgueirando pelos corredores, observando com cautela cada esquina, evitando passar por espaços abertos, se misturando à multidão sempre que houvessem mais que três pessoas quem ele pudesse se esconder, cobrindo o rosto com seu cachecol, como um fugitivo que tentava passar despercebido por seus captores.

Enfim, comprou para si um picolé de uva, e como não sabia qual sabor sua esposa quereria - e verdade seja dita, duvidava sequer que ela poderia chupar um picolé em seu estado atual -, comprou para ela um morango coberto de chocolate, bem mais caro que o que ele escolherá pra si mesmo.

Optou por retornar por um caminho diferente, mais afastado e com menos pessoas, para que pudesse voltar com o rosto descoberto, permitindo-lhe saborear sua iguaria sem pressa enquanto caminhava. Ainda assim, seu picolé acabou no meio do caminho. Como o fiel marido que era, resistiu a ideia de tirar uma lasca do de sua mulher.

E no entanto, fora interceptado.

Os dedos frio de Juvia em seu ombro o fizeram se sobressaltar, mas antes que pudesse reagir, a maga o empurrou contra a parede e tomou-lhe de assalto os lábios. Enquanto a língua da elementar lhe invadia a boca com uma selvageria estonteante - fazendo seu pulso acelerar -, a resposta fisiológica veio de prontidão, fazendo latejar sua dureza.

Para seu alívio e terror, a esposa de seu amigo não o deixou carente, apertando-o lá com mãos firmes, arrancando suspiros do homem desprevenido. Antes que pudesse corresponder ao beijo, ela abandonou sua boca, e antes que ele - em sua confusão - pudesse protestar, ela já estava prostrada de joelhos perante ele, tendo abaixado sua bermuda, com um sorriso sapecado no rosto, encarando sua virilidade em riste.  
Engoliu em seco e se encolheu ao sentir tais lábios molhados circundando amavelmente a sua extremidade mais sensível, soltando gemidos contidos com a atenção que ela dava da glande à base. Fechou os olhos, limitando-se à ouvir os sons da prazerosa sucção e os pequenos gemidos que ela dava ocasionalmente enquanto ele fazia pequenas carícias na lateral da cabeça azulada.

Não queria estar nessa situação, mas carecia de força de vontade para afasta-la. Não pôde evitar as comparações, e dadas as devidas diferenças, Juvia era bem melhor para os gostos de Natsu, por mais que doesse admitir e ele negaria isso até a morte.

Ouviu o _pop_ de quando ela o tirou da boca, e abriu os olhos para observá-la, olhando-o desafiadoramente enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos na sua cabeça e acariciava com movimentos peristálticos e firmes o resto.

De repente ela se levantou, piscou para ele e se afastou, deixando-o armado e exposto num corredor deserto que, teoricamente, só poderia ser usado por funcionários. A seguiu com os olhos e viu quando, rebolando no andar e desfazendo os laços de sua calcinha, ela entrava numa sala próxima, deixando a porta convidativamente entreaberta.

Respirou fundo, perguntando-se se deveria segui-la. De fato, não desejava nada disso. Por mais que há quatro dias não conseguisse tirar a imagem de sua mão impressa na lateral esquerda da bunda perfeitamente redonda, ele ainda amava Lucy e sabia muito bem o quão grave era a traição que estava cometendo.

Porém, essa sensação nostálgica e carnal - quase incontrolável de tão feroz - que sentia arrebatar-lhe o peito gritava no anseio por mais e o seu pequeno soldado latejava demandante, exigindo que a seguisse.

Olhou o picolé de sua esposa caído e deformado, derretendo contra o chão quente, respirou fundo e se pôs a segui-la, entrando na sala de limpeza e se deparando com a amante de costas, acariciando a própria pele, completamente nua da cintura pra baixo e cantarolando uma música que nunca ouvira, ou sequer se importava em conhecer.

Não demorou para toma-la por trás, fechando a porta com os calcanhares, pressionando-a contra parede, enquanto ela soltava uma risada leve de alegria e satisfação. Sem precisar do pedido, ela inclinou sua parte desnuda contras a parte dura em Natsu, ao que ele prontamente penetrou de supetão, fazendo-a gemer, começando assim uma dança frenética e pistomática, ele a segurando pela cintura e empurrando-a contra uma prateleira, ela segurando a prateleira e gemendo. Desamarrando seu sutiã, a única peça de roupa restante, observou hipnotizado como os seus seios dançavam para frente e para trás conforme a música do choque entre seus quadris tocava. Como se energizado por tal embalo, puxou os cabelos dela e a pressionou mais contra a parede, fazendo gemer de dor e prazer enquanto mordia os lábios sorridentes, sentindo-o bombear-se para dentro dela.

Dado momento, cansada de sua submissão, ela o empurrou até a porta, derrubando-o no processo e o montou, surpreendendo-o. Com as mãos em seu peitoral que o impediam de se erguer e um ar de dominante, ela o cavalgou, o que só serviu para atiça-lo ainda mais.  
Sentindo-a contrair-se ao seu redor, não mais pôde resistir. Gemendo em uníssono, gozaram-se juntos, deitados no chão, descabelados e suados numa bagunça arfante de pernas, fluídos e euforia.

Mas ela não o deixou livre.

Sedenta por mais, após alguns instantes para se recompor, pôs-se a cavalgar novamente, e ele, duro em sua abstinência, fora com o embalo, uma e outra vez mais. Só terminaram sua dança quando foram pegos, muito tempo depois. E no seu flagrante, fugiram do zelador que os flagrou como animais que eram. Fugidos, riram-se juntos como adolescentes.

Ela ria-se por encontrar um amante que talvez fosse digno para ajuda-la a se vingar de seu esposo, que por mais carinhoso que fosse, parecia fazer questão de manter-se distante, não se importando com o prazer que ela carecia de sentir, deixando-a para resolver-se com os próprios dedos.

Enquanto ele ria-se pela loucura que fizeram, a loucura do pecado que viria a se repetir vezes mais até o final das férias, e que se estenderia para além delas, a loucura fizeram no mar, sobre as águas do pecado, na praia, sob o luar da indecência, na piscina sobre o relento do prazer e na cama de Gray, sobre os cobertores da traição.

* * *

Não se esqueçam, amigos, tudo é uma provação! Resistam! Vocês são mais fortes! #NoFapSeptember

Próximo capítulo amanhã, mais ou menos por esse horário(eu espero).

Deixem um comentário  
Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	3. Enredos da Vida

Terceiro capítulo em mãos, ele é bem mais reflexivo que os outros, além de apresentar bastante sobre como as coisas estão com os outros depois de tudo que aconteceu no cânone.

Espero que gostem, hoje excepcionalmente, podem ler com as crianças na sala!

* * *

Dormia tranquilamente numa cama macia, esquentada por cobertores, quando, sentindo que sua bexiga estava para estourar, acordou em sobressalto.

Levantou-se de imediato, e no ato de correr até o banheiro tropeçou, enroscando-se nos incríveis sete edredons que usava para se cobrir enquanto fingia-se enferma. Chegou à porta do banheiro com ainda dois deles presos ao corpo, foi por um milagre - que ela agradeceria aos céus - conseguiu se desvencilhar deles, mandando-os longe aos chutes e socos que, para quem visse, mais pareceriam ser resultado de alguma convulsão, mas não se importou, invadiu o banheiro - que de tão grande, poderia facilmente engolir um terço de seu pequeno apartamento - e correu para o sanitário mesmo que ainda na escuridão. Era uma emergência.

Sentar-se na porcelana fria e poder livrar-se de toda ureia que clamava para sair de seu corpo foi um alivio imensurável, contudo, este alivio durou pouco.

Quando as lacrimas do hotel, presas ao teto, detectaram sua presença, as luzes se acenderam. A claridade repentina brilhou por todo o cômodo, a forte luz - que nem tão forte era - penetrava em suas orbes e queimava em sua retina como facas e golpes de brutalidade desferidos por punhais.

Fechou os olhos ao cegar-se, no entanto, o estrago estava feito. Como que num efeito dominó, a dor de seus olhos lacrimejantes puxou com truculência a dor em sua cabeça e tão simplesmente, seu mundo era dor. Uma dor pulsante e expansiva dominava a lateral de seu rosto, fazendo parecer que seu cérebro tentava escapar, batendo-se contra o canto de seu crânio, enquanto um prédio inteiro esmagava sua cabeça contra o chão.

Absteve-se de gritar em sofrimento. Ao invés disso, decidiu que, mais do que nunca, precisava do café mais forte que o houvesse condições de tomar. Porém, na mera menção de erguer-se, a tontura que causou ao sair da cama de tal abrupta maneira, à atingiu em cheio, arrebatando-lhe de uma vez os sentidos.

Tudo girava. Em seu giro, seus olhos rodavam e no que rodavam, já não tinha equilíbrio para manter-se de pé. Então, seu enjoo voltou à galope, revirando-lhe o estômago e fazendo fervilhar o gástrico esôfago acima. Antes que desse conta, estava debruçada, vomitando sobre a urina, tripas coração. Sua garganta ardia do abuso que recém sofrera quando finalmente pôde dar descarga sobre os fluídos que tanto lhe custaram para sair.

Retornou a cama, agradecendo que o marido não estivesse, e ligou para a recepção. Implorou ao atendente, entre os gemidos de dor, que o serviço de quarto mais reforçado e forte possível lhe fosse servido o quanto antes. Carecia disso para tirar o azedume que restara em sua boca. Suspirou e espiou por debaixo de sua cama. Escondia ali, uma pequena maleta, que ela carregou até a pequena mesa na varanda, agradecendo ao deus sol por não estar tão forte à essa hora e ainda assim, sua enxaqueca pedia que usasse um óculos escuros.

De lá, podia ver todo o resort, poderia saber onde estava a maioria dos hospedes sem que a percebessem, teria uma vista excelente e respiraria um ar puro maravilhoso enquanto trabalhava. Abriu a maleta que guardava algumas coisas que escondia de Natsu e outros que prometera à ele não trazer, mas tão somente quatro deles realmente importavam para ela.

Tirou uma pequena pilha de papeis, um pequeno pote com tinta e uma pena.

Parar de escrever uma ova! Que autora seria ela se desse uma pausa no seu terceiro livro faltando não mais que alguns meses pro prazo final de lançamento da editora?!

Logo que divisou as páginas que tinha escrito e as que escreveria, espalhando-as na mesa circular, deixou a maletinha em uma das outras duas cadeiras que haviam na varanda. Leu em silêncio o que já tinha escrito até então, molhou a ponta de sua pena e pôs-se a escrever, parando vez ou outra, vez por causa de sua dor de cabeça que crescia latejante, vez por sua ansiedade que a fazia olhar para baixo como quem procuram alguém na multidão, vez por simplesmente não saber como proceder no enredo da seu livro.

Soltou um grito abafado de surpresa e dor quando o serviço de quarto bateu em sua porta, por mais que não tivessem batido tão forte.

Com uma mão na têmpora que latejava, abriu a porta para o serviçal. O garoto jovem e bonito, assim que a viu, encarou o carrinho de comida como se fosse a coisa mais interessante no mundo enquanto adentrava no quarto.

Amaldiçoou-se por ter esquecido de vestir algo além de um roupão que mal lhe cobria as coxas para receber o rapaz. Pediu que deixasse tudo na pequena mesa de centro que havia no canto do quarto quando ele pareceu levemente surpreso com a quantidade de papeis em cima da mesa da varanda.

Novamente sozinha, serviu-se de um pouco de suco e meia omelete, o cheiro de bacon frito era hipnotizante demais para evita-lo, mas o mesmo não valia para o macarrão cozido ao molho, queria perder peso, por isso, estava evitando massa. Os vegetais tão pouco lhe pareciam atrativos, por isso contentou-se com uma folha de alface pequena e algumas frutas, comendo fatias de pitaia, melancia, goiaba, manga e uma lichia ou outra. Quase dando-se por cheia, pegou um pão com geleia, um croissant de chocolate e um pouco de café e voltou pra varanda, lendo seu texto enquanto comia.

Reparou, com tristeza, como a vida de seus personagens eram, de certa forma, análogas a vida que ela mesma vivia. Não era à toa que seu primeiro best seller fosse uma aventura e seu segundo um romance. Preocupava-a que o seu terceiro fosse um misto de romance e tragédia. Talvez fosse a arte imitando a vida. Ou será que era a vida quem imitava a arte? Estaria ela escrevendo o próprio destino nas páginas de seus livros? Céus, esperava que não, todos os personagens morreriam nas páginas finais!

Não obstante, ainda assustavam as semelhanças. A protagonista estava presa e odiava a pessoa com quem era obrigada à conviver, confinados num espaço diminuto. Completamente isolada do mundo, sentia-se forçada à agir naturalmente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, acreditava-se inútil, nada além de um estorvo que atrapalhava todos ao seu redor. Somente uma coisa trazia-lhe um pouco de alegria em viver, mas mesmo isso lhe fora tomado pela pessoa com quem convivia, sem que essa pessoa sequer soubesse. E o pior era o jeito que essa pessoa fazia de tudo para fazê-la sentir-se bem, por mais que, secretamente a protagonista o odiasse... e isso fosse condenar todos no final.

Uma tristeza avassaladora tomou-lhe o peito. Por que ela havia se casado com um homem que não amava verdadeiramente? Como podia enganar Natsu, que apesar de tudo, só queria o bem dela? Partia o coração vê-lo tão preocupado com ela por uma doença que sequer existia completamente! Como deitar-se com seu marido imaginando outro homem em seu lugar!? Que espécie de monstro ela era?! Respirou fundo ao sentir o pulso tão acelerado. Precisava se acalmar. Quão covarde era ela? Condenar Natsu à um casamento que apenas ele tinha a vã ilusão de ser feliz, enquanto que o que ela mais queria era deitar-se com outro.

Tudo seria tão mais fácil se dois anos atrás, quando Natsu a pediu em casamento diante de todos os seus amigos e colegas, ela tivesse dito-lhe um não. Iria feri-lo, sabia, mas isso não importava. Tinha a impressão de que se ela e Natsu não tivessem seguido o exemplo de Erza e Jellal, tantos outros também não teriam se casado. Quantos não estariam hoje presos à casamentos infelizes e precoces? Quantos problemas seriam evitados? Casamento agora pareciam mera tolice, nem mesmo o de Erza deu certo. Invejava a Levy por seu sucesso no amor, matrimônio e maternidade.

Olhou para um objeto solto na sua mala. Sua condenação final. A sentença de seu perjúrio. A penalidade máxima de seus atos. A última consequência. A praga que assola toda luxúria. A fronteira final da evolução. A chave que sua protagonista, na loucura de sua doença, girou para a todos condenar. Se fosse como tantas outras, choraria. Se fosse como era meia década atrás, choraria. Mas a indolência herdada de suas batalhas e aventuras a impediam de se importar.

E então sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a porta abrindo-se.

* * *

Começamos a ver um pouco das complicações que existem nas relações de cada um deles, podemos dizer que "é complicado" resumem bem.

No capítulo de amanhã teremos uma discussão maior e mais séria sobre isso, além de cenas inapropriadas para menores de idade, então, wait for it

Deixem um comentário  
Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	4. A Beleza de suas Reviravoltas

Antes de mais nada, sei que os problemas do autor pouco importam, mas alerto-os, não dormi bem de ontem pra hoje, então não sei como está a qualidade do capítulo, então, por favor, paciência.

Este será um dos capítulos mais longos - se não o maior - da fanfic, além de que é o capítulo que me apresentou a maior complexidade para que eu pudesse escrevê-lo. Existe muita coisa mal resolvida entre os personagens aqui envolvidos, muita culpa, confusão e emoção, então me deu um pouco de trabalho pra deixar ele crível, por isso, leiam-no com a mente aberta.

Além disso, este é o último capítulo focado no núcleo de Akane. A partir do próximo, estaremos com personagens novos em locais não explorados pelo mangá.

Ademais, tirem as crianças da sala, e boa leitura!

* * *

-Você podia batido antes de entrar! Eu teria aberto para você!- exclamou Lucy retirando seus óculos, levemente irritada que Gray tenha optado por simplesmente entrar. -E como você conseguiu a chave?!

-Não é difícil criar uma chave de gelo, você ficaria surpresa com o quão ruim é a segurança desses lugares, qualquer um com o mínimo de conhecimento pode abrir qualquer porta com uma chave quase genérica!

Iria retruca-lo acusadoramente, mas um pensamento a desarmou de sua raiva, fazendo-a engasgar uma risada. -Desde quando você é o chaveiro da guilda?!- com a resposta, o outro piscou, fazendo uma careta que fez impossível conter o riso e sorriu vendo-a rir.

-O que faz aqui?- perguntou depois que sua leve risada restaurou seu humor, sentando-se na beirada da cama enquanto ele se sentava na pequena poltrona que havia próxima à mesa de centro. Ela nada comentou ao fato de que ele já tinha menos roupas no corpo do que quando entrou, limitando-se à aprecia-lo.

-Eu só queria te ver. Não tivemos muito tempo a sós desde os casamentos... foi uma excelente sacada organizar uma viagem de férias ao mesmo tempo que Happy saiu em missão com a Wendy, Romeo e os Exceeds. Nos livramos de dois problemas ao mesmo tempo.- Ela sorriu com o reconhecimento de sua própria engenhosidade.

-Obrigada. Mas nos afastar dos olhos de Magnólia, da Guilda e do Happy ainda nos deixa com o Natsu e a Juvia para lidarmos.

-Por isso que você se fez doente?- perguntou, quase interrompendo-a, já deduzindo seu raciocínio.

-Exato. O que me leva de volta a minha pergunta. O que faz aqui? Onde está a Juvia? Como escapou dela?- ao que ele deu de ombros.

-Ela aparentemente se envolveu em alguma espécie de disputa com o Natsu. Não entendo bem como ou porque, mas pouco mais de uma semana atrás ela falou comigo sobre apostar pra ver quem nadava mais rápido quando eu estava nadando na praia.

-Estranho...- disse franzindo a expressão.

-E estúpido.- complementou ele. -Quem em sã consciência apostaria uma corrida de natação contra uma pessoa que, literalmente é água?! Posso?- apontou para um dos sucos que esquentavam sobre a bandeja. Ela se limitou à acenar com a cabeça enquanto levava a mão ao queixo

-Bom, o Natsu sempre foi competitivo em absolutamente tudo, o que me estranha é a Juvia de todas as pessoas se interessar por esse tipo de coisa... com o Natsu, ainda por cima!

Grunhindo enquanto furtava uma garfada de macarrão ele respondeu

-Sinceramente, não me importo. Não quero gastar o pouco tempo que temos juntos falando deles.- sorriu para ela que terminava sua xícara de café em reflexão. -O que tem feito enquanto mantinha-o longe?

-Ah!- ela se adiantou em deixar a chávena esvaziada sobre a bandeja e se levantou. -Tenho trabalhado no meu próximo livro. Quer ver?- não esperou resposta, partindo de volta para a varanda.

Ao chegar, impressionou-se com a quantidade de páginas escritas. Tomou a cadeira que ela lhe ofereceu, lendo por alto as páginas no tempo que ela se sentava, molhava a ponta de sua pena e voltava à escrever sobre o papel virgem. Fez menção de tomar uma das folhas, somente tirando-a da mesa quando a autora consentiu silenciosamente.

-A trama é sobre o quê?- perguntou conforme lia a descrição de um monstro de metal pouco maior que uma carruagem que aparentemente voava a medida que cuspia fogo e era capaz de destruir cidades inteiras ao pousar, matando instantaneamente qualquer um próximo e envenenando quem sobrevivesse, tudo descrito com uma terminologia muito técnica. Parecia bem perigoso.

-É um drama que se passa no espaço. Envolve muita coisa sobre como as pessoas enlouquecem quando ficam sozinhas por muito tempo.

-Como assim espaço?- Lucy piscou por alguns instantes. Tão absorta estava nas pesquisas que fizera para seu livro que esquecera que alguns dos conceitos que estava aplicando não eram de conhecimento comum. Na medida que explicava, receou-se de que estivesse indo longe de mais em tecnicalidades.

-Então a terra não é plana?

-Não.- esperou uma réplica, mas para sua surpresa, ele não insistiu.

-Isso explica muita coisa.- foi o que limitou-se a dizer. Deu-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento por poupa-la de ter mais dores de cabeças explicando conceitos que não estava habituada à explicar. Tinha retornado à escrita, cantarolando uma música chiclete qualquer que tinha infiltrado-se em sua mente, quando ele voltou a questionar.

-O que é uma bomba nuclear?-

-Alerta de spoilers!- de súbito, ela puxou a página de volta das mãos dele. -Deveria ter dito que estava lendo esta! Não deveria começar com um dos últimos capítulos!- ele arranhou a maçã do rosto com a reação

-O que é, de qualquer forma?- revirou os olhos com a total indiferença por ter, literalmente, começado a ler seu livro pelo fim.

-Uma bomba nuclear é uma arma que usa o princípio da fricção dos átomos.

-Átomos?

-Átomos são pontos muito pequenos que formam tudo que é sólido.

-Isso não seria o Éter?

-Não tem nada a ver com o Éter.

-Então não usa nada de magia?!

-Não.

Fez-se um segundo de silêncio.

-Você está inventando isso!- acusou com os olhos cerrados

-Não seria ficção se eu não inventasse coisas!- rebateu inflando as bochechas.

-Aha! Então você admite!- apontou teatralmente, como se a acusasse do mais grave crime.

-Não, eu minto e escondo.- sarcasmo escorria de suas palavras

-E por que detonaram essa bomba na casa do imperador?- perguntou mudando de assunto completamente, lendo uma outra página. De imediato Lucy tomou esta outra e recolheu todas as páginas espalhadas.

-A-LER-TA-DE-S-POOOOOOOOOOOOILERS!- gritou, pausando para enfatizar cada palavra.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc. Você é muito chata, sabia? Como eu posso saber se o seu livro tá bom se você não me deixa ler ele?- o tom de repreensão caia ultrajante aos ouvidos de Lucy.

-Você deveria começar a ler pelas primeiras páginas, e não pelas últimas!- balançando a cabeça em reprovação, a escritora levou a mão à testa. Apesar de toda essa pequena discussão, sentia-se feliz. Fazia tempo que não conversava de maneira tão descontraída com uma pessoa e principalmente, fazia tempo que não tinha um momento tão bom com Gray.

Só que sua felicidade claramente foi feita para durar pouco.

-Você tá grávida?- a pergunta, juntamente com o tom morto que ele a fizera, foram como um soco brutal na boca do estômago. De olhos fechados, não notou quando o outro havia avistado a lácrima de teste que pulsava fracamente acima dos demais itens na mala.

-... estou...- a resposta veio depois de uma pausa longa demais.

-Esse filho é do...

-Do Natsu.- confirmou cabisbaixa. Ser confrontada com tal realidade logo após um momento tão descontraído e alegre era como ser acordada com um balde de água fria.

-Como isso pôde acontecer?- o tom de voz a fez franzir a testa.

-Não acho que precise te explicar como se fazem os bebês, Gray.

-Como você pôde deixar que isso acontecesse?!- agora ela estava ofendida.

-Como eu pude deixar acontecer?! Eu sou casada com ele! O que queria que eu fizesse? Inventasse uma desculpa esfarrapada para fazê-lo dormir no sofá todos os dias?!

-Não é você quem sabe inventar essas coisas? Custava pensar em algo?!- precisou respirar fundo para tentar manter a compostura, sua dor de cabeça, outrora aliviada pela descontração, agora estava de volta com força total.

-Você sabe que não é assim que funciona...

-Poderia pelo menos ter usado proteção...

-E deixar uma tripa de gato ou porco entrar dentro de mim?! NEM MORTA!

-O que será de nós agora?

-Nós?! O que será do Natsu?! O que será da Juvia?! Já não existe só nós, Gray! Deixou de existir depois do matrimônio!

-Nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse dito sim no casamento...- apenas o som do tapa ecoou. Surpreso, olhou para Lucy, quem respirava com um pouco de dificuldade olhando-o de cima pra baixo.

-Se eu tivesse dito não, nada disso teria acontecido, concordo, mas eu não disse, e agora o Natsu é o meu marido. É dele que eu to esperando um filho, e por mais que eu não quisesse isso, enquanto eu estiver viva, na minha frente, você vai tratar o meu filho com respeito e se tiver um pingo de dignidade, respeitará o Natsu, como seu melhor amigo e pai dessa criança! E se eu estou casada com ele, foi porque por mais que eu te ame, por mais que você jure que me ama, você não teve a coragem e a decência de pedir minha mão, assim como ele teve! Tudo porque o grande Gray Fullbuster era inseguro demais e queria manter seu relacionamento em segredo!

Ao final de sua explosão, ela estava suando e com a respiração descompassada. Subitamente caiu, sentindo-se tonta, no entanto, Gray, assustado, a segurou antes que pudesse atingir o chão, sentando-a na cadeira.

-Me solta!- exigiu, por mais que sua voz estivesse infinitamente mais fraca que instantes atrás.

-Você precisa tomar mais cuidado...- arrependimento ressoava na voz abatida do mago de gelo.

-E você precisa aprender uma coisa ou duas sobre como se dirigir à mulheres.- gemeu de dor, fechando os olhos e levando a mão à cabeça. -Te juro que se voltar a falar dessa forma comigo outra vez, ou se tratar meu bebê de maneira minimamente parecida...- não precisou completar a ameaça para que ele entendesse.

-Ok, ok!- rendeu-se, de erguendo as mãos. -Já entendi. Você venceu, peço desculpas...

-Não é sobre vencer ou perder. É sobre responsabilidade. Criar um filho não é brincadeira, Gray. Eu posso literalmente morrer trazendo à luz ao bebê.- viu como o outro se encolhia com a simples ideia de que isso pudesse acontecer. -Sei que eu não queria isso, mas agora é tarde. Ele tá à caminho, não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso, e nem ouse cogitar, pois eu não vou tira-lo!- fez questão de enfatizar cada uma de suas últimas quatro palavras, deixando o outro completamente branco.

-Eu jamais pensaria nisso!- defendeu-se

-Ótimo, pois não vai acontecer. Ao invés de desculpar-se, pense antes de falar daqui pra frente.- bufou e estirou-se contra a confortável cadeira, massageando a testa, xingando mentalmente por ter esquecido o óculos escuro dentro do quarto.

E o silêncio reinou. Ela esfregando em sua dor e ele em sua reflexão. Demorou um minuto inteiro para que um dos dois voltasse a falar.

-Tá de quantos meses?- levou dez segundos refletindo sobre o quanto deveria contar ao amado, mas por fim disse.

-Dois.

-Já?- ergueu a sobrancelha, pega de surpresa pela animação repentina. Encarou o olhar brilhante do homem, que por sua vez encarava sua barriga receoso e com uma parcela de ansiedade, a mão erguida à meio caminho de toca-la. Revirou os olhos e, colocando sua mão sobre a dele, o fez tocar-lhe o ventre.

-Não pense que eu vou esquecer.- disse por fim, tornando a fechar os olhos.

-Não penso. Nem quero que esqueça.- suspirou. -Eu fui um grande idiota... não sei o que esperar daqui por diante.

-Ainda bem que você sabe que foi um idiota.- quis enfatizar está parte. -E se você não sabe o que esperar, imagine eu...

-Você será uma excelente mãe.- assegurou-lhe. -E se o Natsu não souber como cuidar dessa criança, estarei lá para bater nele e te ajudar a cuidar do seu filho.

Pôde respirar aliviada ao ouvir tais palavras. Era como se um peso enorme fosse reduzido pela metade. Abriu os olhos ao sentir um toque gélido na têmpora.

-Sshhh... apenas relaxa...- disse enquanto começava a massagear sua testa. Olhos fechados e conforme ele a massageava, a dor de cabeça se dissipava. Quando sua dor era ínfima, levantou-se.

-Entre, termine de tirar a roupa e feche a porta.- foi tudo que dissera ao entrar no quarto.

Gray piscou, mas não demorou pra obedecer. Entrando no quarto e fechando a porta, despiu-se da única peça de roupa que ainda tinha: sua cueca. Viu como Lucy se deitava, seu corpo escultural mostrado através de seu roupão entreaberto, seus fartos seios e belas curvas. Notou então o pequeno inchaço sobre sua barriga, aonde uma criança crescia protuberante em seu ventre. A viu pôr-se debaixo de um edredom e olha-lo expectante, mas antes que pudesse unir-se à ela, ela o interrompeu.

-Use o seu gelo pra abaixar a temperatura.- orientou-lhe. De início estranhou, mas logo viu a lógica. O cheiro se propaga menos no ar quando está frio. Reduzir o aroma de sexo facilitaria que não fossem descobertos por Natsu.

Sorriu.

-É por isso que eu te amo. Você sempre é mais do que os outros pensam.- com essas palavras, congelou as paredes. Um arrepio atravessou a loira.

-Às vezes eu esqueço porque te amo...- falava se cobrindo, sua respiração já visível no ar. -o lado bom disso é que na maioria dessas vezes, você consegue me fazer lembrar depois.-

Juntou-se à ela, subindo na cama lentamente e com calma, enfiando-se debaixo do grosso cobertor que a cobria. Arrancou-lhe suspiros ao toca-la com as frias mãos por toda a coxa, dando-lhe beijos nas partes mais sensíveis de pele exposta. Gemeu ao sentir tomar com a boca a saliência de sua flor, revirou-se de prazer sentindo-o masturbar-lhe com dedos e línguas, e viu-se obrigada a agarrar os cabelos do amante ao senti-lo penetrar-lhe a língua. Arqueou e praguejou a cada novo centímetro explorado, e por fim gritou em êxtase quando, estimulando o ponto certo, ele a fez gozar do ápice de seu prazer.

Não passava de arfes tremulantes quando ele voltou a subir, demorando-se somente para dar atenção aos seios, que apesar de já não estarem doloridos, eram extremamente sensíveis, fazendo-a suspirar contidamente.

Quando enfim estavam cara a cara, ela o capturou em um beijo apaixonado e sentindo-o dentro dela, abraçou-lhe a cintura com a perna. Toda vez que ele saia e entrava dentro de si, compartiam, em seu beijo, gemidos longos, e quando seus pulmões o ar urgiam, como se afogando uns nos outros, separaram-se num respiro gutural, e separados, trocaram - cada qual a seu jeito - as palavras de amor. Ela com ofensas gemidas, ele com obscenas juras de amor apaixonadas, e como se para se castigarem por promessas não cumpridas, marcaram-se. Ela cravando-lhe as unhas e arranco-lhe sangue, ele apertando-lhe as coxas e seios, deixando-lhe hematomas de apertões.

Ela, ainda sensibilizada pela língua, gozou-se outra vez mais, e quando ele não se terminou, foi a vez dela agradar-lhe com a boca. Lambeu-lhe toda a região do sexo, masturbando-o com suas mãos suaves com parte do escroto nos lábios, e quando o pôs na boca, sugou-o da base à glande com tal força, que parecia a ele, que queria ela sugar-lhe a alma. Com um grunhido de prazer, como um grito de libertação abafado, ele gozou-se em sua boca - a ponto de fugir-lhe pelos lábios -, rosto, cabelo, mãos e seios.

Ela não se importou em engolir e limpar-se. Ele não se importou em beija-la quando estava de novo na mesma altura.

E Lucy, beijando-se ao amante na cama de seu matrimônio não pôde deixar de se perguntar: E agora, o que seriam deles? Ela casada por pressão, e ele casado pela mera conveniência, agarrados um ao outro como se seu amor fosse uma tábua em meio à um imenso naufrágio.

* * *

Deixem um comentário  
Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se


	5. Os Árduos Caminhos de suas Relações

Meu deus do céu, Berg! Quase que eu não posto hoje, meu deus do céu! To correndo feito um loco, café enfiado até o talo nas veias! E eu que pensava que o capítulo passado tinha sido difícil de escrever! Que engano, meu deus! O meu histórico de pesquisas do google tá a milhão! Tudo por uma boa construção de mundo, espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

* * *

"Havia uma pedra no meio do caminho e no meio do caminho havia uma pedra[...]"*. Recomeçava a ler pela oitava vez Erza, totalmente confusa com o que o poema - pregado em uma das paredes da diligência - queria dizer. Indiferente ao seu real significado, a maga tinha certeza que tais versos combinavam com o caminho que estava trilhando. Desde que deixou a estação de trem em Rose Garden - depois de uma viagem de pouco mais de dezenove horas* -, partiu rumo à Península Rompe Mares* por pouco mais de uma hora em uma carruagem através de uma estrada de terra turbulenta e recheada de pedras.

Podia ouvir as rodas rústicas do veículo chocando-se contra o solo, fazendo tudo dentro chacoalhar. Quando, ao passar sobre algumas rochas, a carruagem ergueu-se como se o veículo que até então movia-se sobre rodas tivesse começado a caminhar como um animal bípede. Agora entendia o que Kagura quis dizer quando alertou-a para trazer algo acolchoado para se sentar. Os últimos metros foram os piores. Cada viga de madeira rangia, as ferragens tremulavam e produziam um chiado alto, agudo e contínuo. Parecia que tudo quebraria ao meio.

Quando enfim parou, restava apenas alguns metros de uma estrada pedregosa e íngreme demais para a velha carroça passar sem quebrar-se. Agradeceu o senhor que a trouxera e andou o resto do caminho, pouco preocupada que as pontas rochosas pudessem danificar o carrinho que usava pra puxar sua bagagem. Podia ver mais a frente um casebre no topo de um morro que demarcava a entrada de seu destino.

Alcançando o topo, perdeu fôlego.

Panpit, uma cidade construída dentro da cratera inundada. Foi por iniciativa de fazendeiros ricos que o gigantesco lago teve sua água gradualmente drenada para o plantio. Eventualmente, o lago secou e os fazendeiros o abandonaram à esmo, optando então por puxar água do mar.

O lago tendo secado e os peixes que ali viviam mortos, foi somente décadas depois que um grupo de pessoas pobres e peregrinas mudou-se para lá, vivendo de pescar alguns peixes marinhos das bordas da cratera que o local voltou a ser vivo. Dai há alguns anos que descobriram uma grande concentração de minério de ferro no centro e nas paredes da cratera. Com a exploração do ferro, veio a oportunidade de crescer e com a administração certa, o local enriqueceu, ainda mais ao descobrirem metais nobres e pedras preciosas próximas ao centro do vale. Habitada e próspera, a cidade fora batizada de Panpit*.

Com uma história tão conturbada quanto essa, Erza duvidou que a cidade fosse sequer próxima de ser tão bela quanto Kagura lhe descrevia nas cartas.

Ledo engano.

A imensa cratera era povoada por casas reluzentes de tão brancas. No centro, um lago voltava a se formar, conforme os governantes tentavam recuperar a vida aquática que antes havia ali. Esse lago ocupava um quinto dá terra, próximos de suas margens, foram construídas pequenas casas e ruas flutuantes, no centro do novo lago, erguia-se uma pequena cidadela, ligada por por quatro pontes à nordeste, sudeste, noroeste e sudoeste, onde ficavam os governantes em si e onde a indústria podia explorar a mineração de pedras preciosas pelo subterrâneo. Pequenos canais roubavam a água do grande lago, por onde lácrimas irrigavam e nutriam as terras ao redor, garantindo que todo o solo fosse fértil para o plantio, enquanto que ao norte um grande canal ligava o lago regente à um menor, que mal ocupava um décimo do imenso buraco, semicircular, formado por uma cachoeira artificial criada nas bordas do vale. Ao lado da cachoeira, um sistema de eclusas levava embarcações da parte alta - onde era visível que outra cidade crescera - até o lago secundário, onde havia um porto que dominava toda sua margem e supria a cidade. Um portão controlava quais embarcações teriam acesso ao canal que levava à cidadela e seus diamantes, rubis e esmeraldas.

Nas paredes íngremes, casarões inteiros das pessoas mais ricas polvilhavam a rocha de branco, mas de longe, o que mais chamava a atenção, na realidade, reluzia chamativamente, era um paredão de ouro próximo não muito longe do porto.

A sede da Mermaid Heel.

Pelo que Kagura lhe contou, aquele era um rochedo cinza e sem graça que pouco chamava a atenção dos governantes, do povo e dos que tinham dinheiro para poder bancar a mineração daquele local. Foi Nana Zenobia* que, com planos de fazer daquele rochedo a base de sua guilda, comprou todo o paredão e o direito de poder escava-lo e explora-lo para a sua guilda. Se o prefeito soubesse que depois de três metros de monolito cru e bruto estaria a maior reserva de ouro em quilômetros, ele nunca teria vendido por tão pouco.

Assim que viu sair do local as primeiras pepitas douradas, Zenobia recebeu pedidos, ofertas, ameaças e até mesmo dotes por sua mão, todos querendo tirar uma lasca da parede a qualquer custo. Revoltada, Nana, junto de suas magas, esculpiu ali a sede de sua guilda e talhou nas paredes externas feitas de ouro maciço uma imensa runa que impedia qualquer um de conseguir sequer arranhar o precioso metal - além das magas - e fez questão de tirar cada milímetro de pedra cinzenta para expor à todos da cidade a exuberância amarelada que nunca poderiam ter. Mesmo quando o prefeito veio até ela, suplicando para que devolvesse o lugar, ou que ao menos abrisse mão de uma dúzia de metros não usados.

Ela negou. Juíz algum em Fiore poderia lhe tirar o fato de que comprara aquele lugar quando não passava de uma rocha que desagradava os que ali viviam, por tanto, ninguém poderiam tirar um grama de seu rico ouro. Além disso, exercito nenhum conseguiria desbancar a guilda que era conhecida por só perder para a Fairy Tail e pra Saberthooth em questão de força.

Assobiou diante de tal luxuosas demonstração de soberbia. Vendo o brilho loiro ofuscar o esbranquiçado só pôde pensar uma coisa: "exibidas". Não era à toa que eram uma das guildas mais ricas de Fiore.

Precisou ocupar quase um terço de um funicular destinado a levar vinte pessoas até o chão inferior da cidade. Lá chegando um guia à esperava. Ele a levou pelos principais pontos turísticos de Panpit, como um barco de metal no meio de uma praça, simbolizando como a ganância outrora arruinou aquele lugar, um aquário feito na forma de um labirinto, onde se viam alguns dos peixes que viviam ali antes, uma região propositalmente pobre, construída com base em como eram as primeiras moradias ali antes de tudo ser enriquecido e revitalizado, algumas estátuas das mulheres que administraram o lugar na época de seu enriquecimento e as ruas e comércios venezianos no centro da metrópole, apesar de que, com tamanha bagagem, a ruiva não podia entrar na maior parte daqueles lugares.

O guia a levou para a hospedagem onde ela deveria ficar, no entanto, Erza insistiu que fosse levada para outro endereço. Ele assentiu, quando, ao insistir que não, foi confrontado com uma cara assustadora demais para contrariar. Atravessaram quase que metade do vale circular até chegarem no endereço.

Abandonou o homem abismado que ela tivesse as chaves de um dos grandes casarões e entrou, por elevador, na casa atrelada ao íngreme paredão.

Ali haviam uma piscina modesta, um jardim vertical, um horizontal - o segundo nutrido por luz artificial -, uma cozinha, uma sala tão espaçosa quanto à que usava para guardar suas armaduras, uma área de treinamento, banheiros o bastante para que quatro pessoas pudessem usa-los ao mesmo tempo, o dobro disso em quartos de hospedes e um quarto principal que poderia abrigar quatro ocupantes com conforto, anexado à um closet invejável, tudo compulsivamente limpo e decorado em um estilo oriental.

Não perdeu tempo em desocupar as malas e ocupar o closet, apossando-se do quarto principal e jogando-se na cama super caesar size* - não antes de por o despertador da cômoda ao lado para acorda-la dentro de vinte minutos -, e por meia horas descansou o que pôde.

Ao lado do despertador, encontrou um bilhete que dizia "Não quis acorda-la. Pensei que seria melhor se descansasse dez minutos à mais.". Sorriu com isso e se aprontou para sair.

Num dos restaurantes venezianos, encontrou-se com alguns representantes de cada uma das grandes guildas. Apesar do conselho fazer questão de arbitrar todas as condições gerais e garantir o mínimo necessário para a subsistência de cada Guilda, ele era o último recurso que as guildas costumavam à recorrer.

Além de burocrático e lento, o conselho tinha o péssimo costume de fiscalizar em excesso os pedidos que à ele chegavam. Era necessário, claro, uma vez que essas mudanças e pedidos eram, de modos gerais, de escopo mais administrativo. Se um pedido errado fosse aprovado, poderia significar a morte de uma guilda.

Mas isso não impede que as guildas negociarem seus interesses por vias diretas.

A partir dessas alianças podia-se garantir alguns recursos, trocas de conhecimento e até trabalhos eram trocados com acordos firmados nessas negociações. Além da grande valia que era o auxílio no poderio militar envolvido. O quanto Cristina, o bombardeiro da Blue Pegasus, não os ajudou contra a Oración Seis? E quantos não estariam ilesos se a Fairy Tail tivesse relações minimamente saudáveis com a Phantom Lord?

Tais alianças eram uma excelente maneira pra uma guilda crescer e, a partir de certo ponto, eram a única maneira de uma guilda continuar crescendo e permanecerem tão grandes. Nesse quesito, a gestão do Macao fora um completo terror e a posterior dissolução da guilda pelas mãos de Makarov foi quase que um golpe de misericórdia nas relações externas dela, uma vez que seus acordos firmados simplesmente deixaram que valer.

Por isso ela estava aqui. Para tentar consertar essa bagunça.

O encontro da grande aliança era um acordo velado entre as partes e acontecia anualmente. Antes, faziam parte da aliança: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus e Lamia Scale, as maiores guildas até então. Com o vácuo de Tenrou*, Fairy Tail acabou por deixar a aliança e no vazio deixado, a Quatro Cerberus entrou. Apenas quando a Fairy Tail fora revivida que Mermaid Heel e Sabertooth - guildas extremamente poderosas e autossuficiente o bastante para que optassem por ignorar a aliança - resolveram integrarem a grande aliança. Todos os anos, uma guilda diferente presidia o encontro e garantiam a necessidade dos representantes das demais.

No encontro, encontrou Rogue e Rufus da Sabertooth, Jura e Lyon da Lamia Scale, Ichiya e Hibiki da Blue Pegasus, Bacchus e Warcry da Quatro Cerberus e com a própria Kagura. Comumente, não se enviava mais que dois membros para representar sua guilda - a exceção da guilda anfitriã, que só enviava um representante -, tão pouco um mestre. Os encontros aconteciam em locais mais neutros, por isso estavam em um restaurante ao invés do templo dourado que a Mermaid Heel chamava de sede.

Duas coisas eram estranhas nesse encontro. Somente Erza vir da Fairy Tail, mas isso se explicava com o fato de que as únicas pessoas acostumadas a tais encontros além dela, eram a Mirajane e o Laxus, que estavam aproveitando a lua de mel em algum lugar estranho de Fiore e só retornariam na próxima semana. Fora isso, havia uma pessoa a mais.

Mileta Griffon compareceu ao encontro para representar a Phasma Maiden* uma nova guilda que demonstrou interesse em participar da aliança. Três coisas tornavam tudo bem delicado sobre a adesão dessa nova guilda. Primeiro, Mileta quebrou a tradição implícita desse encontro, ao comparecer, mesmo sendo ela a mestra de sua guilda. Segundo, a guilda era formada por membros remanescentes de outras guildas há muito dissolvidas pelo próprio conselho, o que deixava em cheque a confiabilidade da Guilda, especialmente quando muitos dos principais membros dela vieram da antiga Phantom Lord - o que tornava tudo especialmente delicado. E por fim, mas não menos importante, ela tinha relações diretas com Warrod, um dos magos santos e um membro fundador da Fairy Tail.

A jovem garota era simpática e levemente desajeitada, mas isso não facilitou pra ela. A adesão foi a principal pauta do primeiro dos três dias do encontro. O que especialmente bom para Erza que conseguiu, entre um acordo e outro, evitar de ceder uma porcentagem generosa de trabalhos aos demais, além de ter conseguido algumas concessões que seriam muito importantes. Por mais que a força da guilda ainda fosse inquestionável, o seu lado diplomático ainda estava aos pedaços. Todo e qualquer acordo que pudesse conseguir sobre trabalhos extras, informações, conhecimento e recursos seriam vitais para fazer Fairy Tail voltar à sua antiga glória.

O fim do encontro foi, basicamente, uma longa conversa e socialização com todos os outros. Foi o mais cortês que pôde, fugindo de algumas cantadas do Ichiya e de uma competição de bebida com o Bacchus, que provavelmente queria lutar ou tirar-lhe a roupa no final dela. Trocou algumas palavras agradaveis com Lyon sobre o Gray e pouco pôde falar com os magos da Sabertooth que eram reclusos demais, limitando-se à responder perguntas. Tentou tirar algumas dúvidas com Mileta, mas ainda não tinha ficado claro se a garota era filha, esposa ou uma simples aprendiz do senhor Warrod.

No fim do dia, os magos saíram pelas ruas, cada qual em uma direção diferente. Ela, exausta física e mentalmente resolveu simplesmente voltar pra cama perfeita no casarão que iria morar pelos próximos quatro dias.

Jogou-se e dormiu. Dormiu desde o final da tarde até o começo da manhã.

Acordou e sentiu-se leve. Mais leve do que deveria estar.

Sorriu ao sentir o peso de outra pessoa se aproximando de si na cama, mas nada disse ou moveu. Apenas permaneceu ali como se ainda dormisse.

* * *

*Referência ao poema "No Meio do Caminho"( poema-no-meio-do-caminho-de-carlos-drummond-de-andrade/)  
*Considerando que Fiore tenha 175km do seu ponto mais ao norte até seu ponto mais ao sul, e tenha 192km do seu ponto mais a oeste até seu ponto mais a leste, a rota de Magnólia até Rose Garden, passando por Era, Crocus, Terra Ignis e Ace of Spades(baseado nesse mapa: imgres?imgurl=https% .com% &imgrefurl=https% -official-map-of-fiore&docid=wM26wP8g7GFoTM&tbnid=6lq2toRXeqCjGM&vet=10ahUKEwiUyKL72svkAhXIHLkGHWzVAf8QMwhEKAIwAg..i&w=2000&h=2000&client=firefox-b-d&bih=966&biw=1920&q=fiore&ved=0ahUKEwiUyKL72svkAhXIHLkGHWzVAf8QMwhEKAIwAg&iact=mrc&uact=8) levaria em torno de 11 horas, considerando a velocidade média dos trens comerciais do Brasil no ano de 2018(de acordo com site da Agência de notícias especializada no setor de infraestrutura brasileiro, blog/velocidade-media-de-transporte-de-trem-nao-sai-do-lugar/), considerando duas horas em cada parada, totalizando assim, dezenove horas dentro do trem.  
*A título de curiosidade, com tais dimensões, Fiore estaria em 137 no ranking de maiores países do mundo, entre a Bélgica e a Moldávia( wiki/Lista_de_pa_e_territ_por_)  
*A parte mais ao norte de Fiore é uma península, à esquerda dessa peninsula se encontra o mar das nuvens, à direita se encontra o mar dos redemoinhos. Tomei a liberdade de batiza-la "Península Rompe Mares"  
*Pan pode ser traduzido como: panela, tacho, frigideira, caçarola, tina e etc...; ao passo que a tradução de pit pode ser: cova, fosso, abismo, escavação, fenda, poço de mina. Em linha gerais, a ideia por tras desse nome é passar a noção de um imenso buraco coberto de metal por baixo da superfície.  
* Sétima Zenobia (século III) Responsável pelo governo da Síria do ano 250 até 275, Zenobia liderou seus exércitos montada em um cavalo e usando uma armadura completa para derrotar as legiões romanas sob o reino de Claudio. A vitória dela foi tão decisiva que seus inimigos tiveram que bater retirada de boa parte da Ásia Menor, ao passo que a Arábia, Armênia e Pérsia se tornaram seus aliados quando ela se declarou rainha do Egito por direito de ancestralidade.  
*A cama Super Size Bed mede incríveis 2,75 metros de largura e 2,15 metros de comprimento, e pode comportar até sete pessoas deitadas( . /blog/our-huge-super-caesar-frame/)  
*Vácuo de Tenrou refere-se ao período em que a guilda ficou sem seus principais membros  
**Phasma Maiden: Guilda criada por mim. Maiden traduz-se como "donzela" e Phasma refere-se aos Fasmídeos, Família de insetos do gênero ortóptero acrófilo, que se identifica com os caules ou hastes dos vegetais onde vivem, e a que pertence o bicho-pau. O bicho-pau traz a simbologia sobre a paciência, levando-se em conta que ele anda vagarosamente e passa boa parte do tempo parado, maneira pela qual camufla-se na natureza, aqui, ele representa pros personagens da guilda que ele pertence a paciência que é necessária para errar, cair e se reerguer sempre, construindo sua vida aos poucos

Estou cansado. Bom, pra quem não quer entrar no meu servidor, estou lendo os capítulos lá em call todos os dias, não queria falar nada

O capítulo de amanha vai direto pra putaria, então nem tragam as crianças!

Deixem um comentário  
Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	6. O Doce Prazer que elas Partilham

Bom, capítulo leve e curto. Eu precisava disso, se continuasse numa onde de 2k por dia ia acabar enlouquecendo não tão tardiamente. Devo dizer-lhes, elas estão, facilmente, no top 3 melhores relações dessa fanfic, um puta casalzão da porra, então, seja lá quem foi que trouxe as crianças, tire-as agora! E boa leitura!

* * *

Sorriu ao sentir o peso de outra pessoa se aproximando de si na cama, mas nada disse ou moveu. Apenas permaneceu ali como se ainda dormisse.

Pôde sentir quando a pessoa parou pouco abaixo de si mesma, como se observando-a dormir. Ouviu o farfalhar do lençol sobre a cama quando sua atacante arrastou seus membros pelo acolchoado e percebeu que a respiração contrária cessou. Momentos de tensão se seguiram, era como se uma leoa estivesse prestes abater sua próxima presa, lambendo os lábios salivantes, ansiando o momento certo para banquetear-se da carne de sua vítima.

E Erza estava perfeitamente ciente que era suposto que ela fosse a vítima. Só que ela não pensava assim.

Sentiu seu corpo, mais leve que o habitual, ser puxado com facilidade contra a agressora, que por sua vez saltou para apanha-la. Rápida, Erza rolou por baixo da outra, pegando-a desprevenida, saltando também para pega-la em pleno ar, abraçando-a por trás.

No entanto, esqueceu-se de sua própria leveza. Sua atacante, que agora era sua vítima, foi rápida em remediar seu contra-ataque, segurando seus braços e, no movimento rápido e preciso, herdado por anos de prática, arremessou Erza por cima de seu ombro, derrubando-a contra cama num perfeito Ippon.

A armação de madeira que segurava o colchão rangeu com o peso do impacto das duas, a ruiva engoliu um arquejo de dor quando sentiu seu pé direito chocar-se com tudo contra a cabeceira. Sua atacante não parou, pressionando-a no peito com o próprio. Nessa posição, girou, tentando montar a mulher cavaleiro, mas a antiga mestra foi mais rápida.

Ergueu a perna ferida contra a coxa da artista marcial, aproveitando-se do embalo inercial da mesma para inverter as posições, derrubando-a sobre a cama macia enquanto a montava, erguendo-se de seu lado e mantendo o controle sobre os punhos dela.

Olhou para os olhos âmbar da outra - quem respirava arfante - com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto.

-Você se distraiu, minha jovem.- debaixo de si a outra mulher se contorceu, tentando escapar da montada, forçando Erza à se firmar usando os peitos do pé como ganchos para prender-se nas laterais internas das coxas da outra. -E essa distração lhe será fatal!- o sorriso cresceu malicioso em seu rosto, fazendo a morena ruborizar-se.

-N-não é justo!- protestou ela, tentando libertasse do controle que Erza mantinha sobre seus punhos.

-Claro que não é justo.- respondeu enquanto juntava os punhos da outra, de forma que pudesse segura-los com uma única mão. -Faltam-lhe anos para que possa me superar em batalha, só então estaríamos próximas de ter um embate justo!- e com tal sentença, Scarlet dedilhou cada uma das costelas de sua adversária com os seus finos dedos, causando-lhe um terrível ataque de cócegas e cessando sua magia, fazendo o peso de Erza voltar ao normal.

Amava ouvir a sua risada. Podia sentir tal som acalentar-lhe o coração mais do que qualquer coisa.

Quando cessou seu ataque, a outra ainda ria e Erza aproveitou os momentos finais de seu riso encarando-a com o rosto quase colado. Tocaram as testas quando ela conseguiu parar de rir-se.

-Erza...- e a Titania beijou-a.

Compartiram um beijo suave, porém inquieto. Não havia ali pressa ou necessidade de uma se sair dominante, mas havia ânsia e sede que sentiam uma pela outra. Separaram-se ofegantes de seu longo beijo, apenas para começarem uma longa sequência de beijos mais curtos.

Kagura gemeu de prazer e surpresa quando sentiu os dedos de sua amada encontrarem um caminho por entre sua calça e calcinha, massageando seus lábios molhados e escorregadios com os mesmos dedos que a fizeram rir.

-E-Erz-Er-Erz... !- tentou manifestar-se em indignação, fechando as pernas na tentativa de para-la, mas a rainha das fadas calava-lhe a boca com a própria e tinha dedos fortes demais para cederem à pressão de suas coxas.

A ruiva somente deu-se por satisfeita quando sentiu aquela que num mundo perfeito seria sua mulher despejar-se contra seus dedos. Sentou sobre a robusta cintura da namorada e limpou, aos chupões, a sujeira que fizera no prazer da outra.

-O que é?- perguntou terminando o dedo anelar.

-Vo-você podia ter esperado eu tirar minhas calças!- disse, fazendo Erza desmontar-lhe mandando-a para o teto, simplesmente invertendo a gravidade da mesma. Titania pôde então ver que ela usava a roupa que costumava usar no dia a dia. Sua calça, agora, encharcada por seu gozo.

Isso trouxe um sorriso orgulhoso ao rosto, mas nada disse.

Kagura levantou-se antes de anular o efeito de sua magia, deixando Erza despencar de braços abertos na cama que agora estava suja com os fluídos de sua dona.

-Foi mal, não pude resistir...- desculpou-se olhando-a de canto de olho, mas um meio sorriso ainda mantinha-se orgulhoso em seu semblante.

A dona da casa suspirou, levemente constrangida, de pé ao lado da cama, despindo-se da cintura pra baixo com um lamento. Aquela era sua calça favorita e teria que ser lavada muito antes do planejado. Dobrou-a e deixou na cômoda, ao lado do relógio que marcava seis e meia. Iria terminar de se despir, mas foi puxada de volta pra cama. Olhou para a sua amada confusa, vendo-a já nua.

-Minha princesa, já não te disse que te acho bem mais excitante quando estás nua somente da cintura pra baixo?- perguntou ela no pé de seu ouvido, desamarrando a fita de seu cabelo e trazendo arrepios à pele.

* * *

Como eu disse, casalzão da porra! É um casal tão top, que o próximo capítulo vai ser com ele também, que sou que mando nesse caralho!

Deixem um comentário  
Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	7. Incomprieensíveis

Com vocês, o PIOR capítulo dessa fanfic! Divirtam-se!

* * *

O sol estava à pino quando deixaram o quarto, saciadas da sede e saudade que tinham, o fetum de seu amor proliferando-se pela casa como heras dominando a luxuosa propriedade. Com os corpos suados e quentes, entraram, ainda nuas, na cozinha, Erza sentando-se enquanto Kagura pegava alguns ingredientes e começava a preparar o almoço.

Pensou em ajuda-la, mas tudo que sabia de cozinha era acender um fogo e por as coisas para queimarem.

O cheiro de carne fritando, juntamente com o chiado dela sobre a frigideira eram inebriantes, a paz do ocasional som da faca dilacerando o peixe e os vegetais era acalentadora.

Como representante da Fairy Tail, pensou sobre que estratégia teria que adotar para descobrir mais sobre Mileta, além de conseguir bons acordos no segundo e mais importante dos dias de encontro. Foi quando Kagura se pronunciou.

-Jellal sabe sobre nós?- o tom de sua voz era receoso e sério.

-Hm...- pensou em como deveria responder a pergunta. -Talvez. Nunca contei à ele, mas com as capacidades de espionagem que ele tem à seu dispor, duvido que eu precise contar para que ele saiba. Sinceramente, não sei se ele se importa com quem eu divido a cama.- apesar de seu significado, as palavras saiam com estranha naturalidade dos lábios da casada.

-Por que parece que ele não quer estar casado com você?- ouviu como, ao perguntar, a solteira parava os seus movimentos, dando-lhe total atenção. Erza suspirou.

-Não sei se ele realmente quer... apesar de me amar, ele ainda se culpa por tudo que aconteceu na torre do céu, tantos anos atrás.-

-E ele deveria.- garantiu a outra com o cenho franzido, voltando-se às panelas. -Controlado ou não, tudo o que te aconteceu, todo o sofrimento, toda a dor... por mais que não fosse a vontade dele, eram deles as mãos que mataram Simon, da mesma forma que eram as mãos que quase te mataram, Erza.

-A palavra-chave é "controlado".

-Se um homem quase matasse uma das mulheres mais importantes de todo o reino e alegasse demência, demente ou não, seria retirado da sociedade, asseguro-te.- Titania sorriu sutilmente com o elogio, mas ainda refutou.

-Não é tão simples, Kagura. Não podemos punir alguém por algo que não estava sobre seu controle. Seria especialmente errado se nós, como magas, o demonizássemos por algo foi imposto à ele por meio de magia.

-E o que impede que ele seja controlado uma vez mais?- diante deste argumento, não havia o que Erza pudesse opor. Suspirou. -Além do mais, você não é verdadeiramente feliz casada com ele, é?- servindo o almoço.

Sobre a mesa, dois pratos de atum selado, alguns harumakis e duas tigelas de shimeji na manteiga, além de um prato que não conhecia, feito de algum peixe local.

-Você sabe bem que se tudo dependesse de mim, Jellal não seria o homem com quem eu me casaria...- disse comendo. Sentiu-se arrepiar com o sabor quase voluptuoso dos pratos da outra. -V-você precisa me ensinar a cozinhar esses pratos!- disse enchendo as bochechas em poucos segundos, deixando sua companheira levemente corada.

Saíram do casarão e enquanto Kagura fora para a sua guilda tratar de alguns assuntos antes do encontro, Erza coxeou até o ponto de encontro, com um dos pés feridos no furor do sexo.

Quando o relógio marcava duas e quinze da tarde os demais representantes chegaram e pontualmente às duas e meia as negociações começaram.

Algo chamava atenção de Erza nos representantes da Sabertooth: não se falavam, na realidade, pareciam competir entre si, ao passo que pareciam estar apostando com as outras guildas ao invés de negociando. Eles não pareciam se importar em ceder muitos trabalhos com frequência consideravelmente boa, com taxas de compensação quase nulas, além de isenção de penalidades de inconclusão. Por outro lado, eles pareciam a procura de uma parcela quase básica de trabalhos, contanto que houvesse uma frequência muito maior que o comum - quase diária -, independente do tamanho das penalidades. Eles até mesmo concordavam com cinquenta porcento de taxa de compensação!

Era como se apostassem que iriam conseguir lidar com todos os contratos de sua guilda e ainda com todos os contratos das outras. Uma tática de altíssimo risco e extremamente agressiva, pareciam tentar engolir as guildas mais velhas com movimentos mais ousados. Típico da Saber.

Blue Pegasus e Lamia optaram por caminhos mais conservadores, preferindo manterem-se mais constantes, sem grandes destaques ou exigências em seus acordos. A Lamia, por ter magos de grande destaque, parecia optar por contratos nível mais elevados enquanto a Pegasus mirava sempre nos contratos mais demorados. Para os mais novatos, parecia que a Blue Pegasus se mostrava irrelevante, mas para as guildas mais acostumadas com a aliança, a fala mansa, olhos pequenos, sorriso tenro e trejeitos joviais de Ichiya não enganavam: aquele homem era ardiloso! O palpite de Erza era que ele planejava alguma revelação para o próximo ano.

Mermaid parecia desprezar as principais pautas para as demais guildas. Era de se esperar que uma guilda considerada como uma das mais fortes de Fiore, cuja base era senão um prédio literalmente feito de ouro maciço, coisas como recursos e trabalhos não passassem de meras frivolidades. Ao contrário, Kagura dava a impressão que o interesse da guilda era totalmente centrado em conhecimento e informações. O interesse que ela tinha na estrutura da Pegasus chegava ao ponto de assemelhar-se à um flerte entre Kagura e Ichiya - ao que Erza prontamente se vingaria na cama esta noite -! Mas a necessidade de fortalecer as base estruturais era grande em guildas recém criadas.

Cerberus foi pelo mesmo caminho que a Saber, só que mais burro. A quantidade de trabalhos de escopo belicoso que eles acordavam provavelmente causariam uma morte ou outra entre seus membros.

Erza, por outro lado, preferiu manter-se mais fora das vistas de seus colegas. Poderia garantir a capacidade de seus magos resolverem quaisquer contratos que lhes chegassem às mãos, mas não estava em condições de ceder tantos de seus contratos, por isso optou por vender aos demais a força de seus membros, ao invés dos trabalhos que eles tinham disponíveis, escolhendo pequenos trabalhos nas regiões mais distantes aos grandes que trariam renome.

Para seu alivio, enquanto cada um negociava suas taxas e porcentagens, o assunto não tardou para voltar-se para a Phasma.

Sentiu pena da garota que foi bombardeada com perguntas de todos os tipos. Viu como ela se encolhia com as jogadas quase socráticas de Ichiya, ou a truculência da abordagem de Bacchus. Mesmo Jura parecia rodeá-la como um lobo preparando-se para abater uma presa. Contudo, o que mais surpreendeu Erza foi a forma como a maga lidou com os representantes da Saber.

Por quanto Rufus jogava sobre a coitada o seus trejeitos galanteadores, aos olhos de Rogue ela parecia... corar!

Estranhou que ela se intimidasse tanto com o rapaz, mas, para seu espanto, ele corou de volta! E não era apenas as bochechas rosadas, podia ver algumas trocas de olhares discretas. Sentiu-se quente por dentro e seu rosto queimava com a ideia.

Será?!

* * *

É, uma merda, eu sei. Não dá pra entender como tudo ficou tão ruim. Mas por esse ponto de vista, o nome faz todo o sentido!

Em compensação, próximo capítulo será escatológico, então, não tragam as crianças, na real, nem venham.

Deixem um comentário  
Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	8. Das Mazelas à Irrisão do Imaginário

Devo começar pedindo desculpas, tanto pelo meu atraso quanto pela má qualidade do capítulo de ontem. Por mais que os problemas do autor sejam irrisórios e indiferentes para quem lê, mas ontem eu não estava em um bom dia. Estresse de sexta ainda me carcomia, discussões com minha família minha consumiam e uma tristeza suspeita me assolava. Foi o típico dia pra passar deitado num quarto escuro com os fones estourando pra esvaziar a cabeça e não fazer besteira. Como se não bastasse, comecei a escrever tão somente às 22, onde o sono já me seguia. Claro, olhando em retrospecto, poderia ser evitado. Creio que esse seja a minha maneira de viver. Quando uma merda me acontece o meu dia vai pro lixo, vou dormir achando que o mundo acabou, e quando acordo, mais calmo, me planejo pra evitar que se repita. Independente disso, o capítulo ainda fora afetado, então perdoem o autor, pois ele é homem e como tal, erra. O importante é seguir em frente e aprender com os erros, afinal, é fazendo merda que se aduba a vida.

Nessa nota, se houver alguma mulher acompanhando está fanficção, favor entrar em contato, afinal, sou homem e não tenho certeza sobre o quão fidedigna minha escrita está sendo com o seu sexo

Por fim, não levem totalmente a sério tudo que os personagens dizem, eles erram mais do que vocês imaginam.

Além disso, vale lembrar, tirem as crianças da sala e boa leitura!

* * *

No escuro do quarto, suada e cansada de seu coito, Erza pensava sobre a ideia de um possível relacionamento entre Rogue e Mileta. Era estranho pensar que eles pudessem estar tendo alguma coisa tão rápido, considerando que haviam se conhecido no dia anterior.

Talvez eles já se conhecessem antes? Isso seria uma revelação bombástica, talvez dificultasse muito as chances da Phasma entrar pra aliança, mas, oh! Quem poderia resistir à um amor proibido?

O simples pensamento de tal paixão fazia arder-lhe os seios do rosto.

Quis perguntar a opinião de Kagura, hesitando por um breve momento, temendo que a sugestão de tal caso pudesse trazer à eles punição de algum tipo. Por fim decidiu por dar voz as duvidas.

-Você acha que Rogue e Mileta talvez tenham um caso?- foi direto ao ponto, que confundiu sua parceira pela repentinidade da pergunta.

-Ahn!? Ah!, eles...- começou ela aos arfes, ainda recuperando-se da vingança pela maneira que agiu nas negociações. -Não acho que seja possível.- respondeu enfim quando conseguiu parar de arfar.

Isso atiçou a curiosidade da fada.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Rogue não é gay?- jamais esperaria essa resposta. De imediato, o rosto de Erza acendia em vermelho.

-E-ele, ele é?!- a morena apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, olhando descrente para sua companheira.

-Vai me dizer que você não ouviu os rumores?

-Ru... rumores... ?

-Sim, de como a vida dele e do Sting na Saber virou um inferno depois que a Minerva pegou eles fazendo... no ato, por assim dizer.- filetes de vapor subiam sobre a cabeça ruiva, enquanto abria e fechava a boca espasmodicamente, tentando formular alguma frase para dizer.

Sem sucesso, limitou-se à balançar a cabeça negativamente.

-Bom... não sei se devo contar, afinal não é algo de que eles se orgulhem muito, mas foi um pouco antes dos jogos mágicos.- Erza sentou-se na cama, ajeitando-se para ouvir a estória. -Minerva sempre foi conhecida por ser o diabo na terra, especialmente quando os jogos mágicos estavam próximos, por isso que eles escondiam o relacionamento deles.

O coração da ouvinte pulou uma batida. Um amor proibido!

-Claro que as coisas não deram certo o tempo todo. Devia faltar uma semana ou duas quando Minerva os pegou em flagrante transando escondidos numa sala pequena no porão da sede. Dizem que ela tinha descido até lá pra buscar algum equipamento de treino ou algo do tipo quando ouviu os gritos do Sting. Quando ela abriu a porta, encontrou o Rogue metendo na bunda do Sting, apertando ele contra uma parede...

Um engasgo escapou dos lábios de Erza. Mesmo Kagura estava corada em repassar o relato.

-E... o que ela fez com eles?- gaguejou a poderosa Titania.

-B-bem, ela ficou com muita raiva. Não compreendia como dois homens ousariam praticar tamanha blasfêmia à ordem natural sob o teto de seu pai. Imediatamente quis leva-los para que ele tomasse suas cabeças, no entanto, ela teve outra ideia. Sabendo que seu pai não toleraria isso na sede da Sabertooth, e sabendo que não havia como eles pudessem vencê-la em uma luta, ela resolveu tirar proveito da situação, e os chantageou...

-O... o que ela queria?- engoliu em seco com o desenrolar dos eventos.

-Erg... sexo.- a informação esquentou o corpo da ruiva mais do que ela esperava. -Sob chantagem ela os obrigou a foderem ela sempre que ela estava estressada... quando ela queria, onde ela queria, do jeito que ela queria. Obrigou eles a comerem ela de quatro, sanduíche, contra a parede, no porão, na antecâmara de treinamento, no salão principal, depois da guilda fechar, na enfermaria, de tarde, noite, de dia, antes do almoço, depois do jantar... ela gostava especialmente de ser chupada no trono do pai.

A morena viu como sua namorada esfregava as coxas, pingando excitação com o relato. Sorriu com a ideia de explorar isso.

-Ela explorava os dois de diferentes maneiras... o Sting ela gostava do pau e da língua...- ouviu um pequeno ofego da ruiva e entendeu que ela gostava da vulgaridade. -mas preferia Rogue para foder-lhe o cu e chupar os mamilos...- viu-a fechando os olhos. Estava quase a ponto de se masturbar. -Geralmente, queria Rogue metendo por trás enquanto chupava Sting...- silenciosamente, Kagura tentou pegar o cintaralho que Erza havia usado para puni-la e que agora descansava na lateral da cama.

-E-e o que mais?- perguntou, levando os dedos às coxas quentes e molhadas.

-Às vezes, ela levava Rogue para o quarto de Sting, o forçando a chupar os seus seios enquanto Sting era acordado com ela sentada sobre seu rosto...- beliscando os próprios mamilos enrijecidos, a casada não pôde ouvir enquanto a solteira afivelava-se.

-Hmm... ?- gemeu, pedindo por mais informações. Não percebeu que, de novo, estava mais leve ou percebeu a outra movendo-se na cama.

-Mais o que ela mais gostava mesmo... era quando trepavam em público.- ouviu um pico na respiração contrária, pega de desprevenida com a ideia. -Fodendo como animais ao ar livre...

Erza soltou um grito de surpresa quando Kagura puxou seus calcanhares, colocando-se entre suas pernas e penetrando-lhe com a cinta. Gemeu enquanto sua amada descrevia, a cada estocada, como Minerva cruelmente forçava os dois amantes à darem-lhe prazer contra sua vontade.

De olhos fechados, sentindo sua amante apertar e beliscar seus seios doloridos de tão rígidos, cravando as unhas na carne de suas nádegas, relatando-lhe como dois homens poderiam ser ferozes no sexo ao passo que estourava os quadris com força, Erza imaginou como seria transar com mais de um amante ao mesmo tempo. Nunca teve a curiosidade, por tanto nunca experimentou tal ideia com os meninos. No pensamento, gritou de prazer e êxtase, se derramando sobre o couro de sua cinta.

Ouviu risadas diabólicas escaparem da namorada por entre ofegos.

-Como é doce o sabor da vingança!- disse arfante.

-N-não é justo!- acusou e se arrependeu, vendo o sorriso triunfante no rosto da outra.

-Claro que não é justo. Você se distraiu, jovem, e isso claramente seria fatal! Ainda vai levar anos para que possa me ganhar em batalha, e então talvez estejamos próximas de ter um embate justo!- sua companheira riu-se vendo como o feitiço virava contra si mesma.

Levou alguns segundos pra que pudesse se acalmar.

-Como eles ainda são amigos da Minerva depois de tudo isso?- perguntou com sinceridade, ao que a outra deu de ombros, retirando-se de dentro dela e deitando-se ao seu lado.

-Não sei ao certo. Talvez eles tenham perdoado ela por tudo, como você com o Jellal... ou talvez eles não sejam completamente gays...- respondeu olhando pro teto.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Titania tomou coragem para oferecer a ideia. -O que acha de trazermos eles pra...

-Transar com a gente? Jamais.- interrompeu ela, fazendo-a suspirar.

-Às vezes esqueço que você é totalmente lésbica e não suporta a ideia de se deitar com homens...

-E eu não entendo como você pode gostar de se deitar com homens.

E um silêncio confortável estabeleceu-se entre elas, cada qual perdida em seus pensamentos. Quando um pensamento veio à Erza.

Antes que desse por si, Kagura estava sendo arrastada quarto afora pela fada manca. Pouco tempo teve para entender o que estava acontecendo quando foi beijada por ela, pressionada contra a parede externa da varanda.

-Se não terei à três, terei ao ar livre.- disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente quando se separou. No entanto, a morena inverteu as posições, pondo-a contra a parede e tomando-lhe os lábios.

-Eu nunca disse não para fazermos à três. Eu disse não para fazermos com homens.- corrigiu e treparam-se sobre o luar, para quem quisesse ver e ouvir.

No dia seguinte, cochichos eram ouvidos aqui e ali sobre o atentado ao pudor da Titania com a Faixa Branca, mas pouco importavam para elas, uma vez que eles mal chegavam-lhe aos ouvidos.

As negociações finais foram recheadas de reviravoltas. A Saber engoliu a maior parte dos contratos em que a Cerberus estava de olho, obrigando-os a contentar-se com menos contratos de nível médio pra alto, mas Bacchus não cedeu sem antes tentar firmar um acordo de participação colaborativa com eles, ao que Rufus cedeu uma parcela bem pequena, sobre a condição de reciprocidade. A Cerberus estava perdida!

Jura garantiu para a Lamia a maior porcentagem dos trabalhos de nível mais elevado, e contentava-se com isso, enquanto que Ichiya conseguiu quase todos os contratos mais longos, além de tantos recursos quanto pôde, Hibiki nunca parando seus dedos na digitação frenética.

Erza estava contente que conseguiu entre quinze a vinte porcento do quadro das outras guildas, sem muitas especificações, cedendo apenas vinte e três porcento do quadro da Fairy Tail e algumas colaborações.

Mas nada a preparou pra virada que a Mermaid deu.

Conseguiram arrancar alguns livros sobre magia com a Lamia e arranjaram intercâmbios com a Pegasus. Claro, cederam muito recurso e quase oitenta porcento do próprio quadro. No entanto, abocanharam, somando todas as outras cinco guildas, um total de incríveis sessenta e sete porcento dos contratos negociados! Principalmente da Cerberus, Saber e Pegasus. Era quase como se elas estivessem comprando o quadro dos outros! Justo elas, que nos primeiros dois dias desprezaram as negociações de contratos!

O garçom servindo-lhes a sobremesa foi a batida final do martelo, encerrando qualquer oportunidade de arrancar das sereias tudo aquilo que elas astutamente haviam tomado em seu canto. Quem diria que iriam se aproveitar do fato de que as negociações iriam terminar mais cedo para pressioná-los em cima do tempo?!

Logo a pauta voltou-se para a adesão. Uma vez que estariam discutindo a decisão final, Mileta não estava presente. Foi firmado um acordo que serviria de teste. Por um ano, as seis guildas cederiam dez porcento dos contratos de seus quadros quinzenalmente para eles. Avaliariam como eles conseguiriam crescer com esse estímulo, veriam se eles tinham uma base sólida o bastante para se manterem por si só.

Dependendo do resultado dessas avaliações, do quanto eles se mostrassem úteis pra aliança e os eventuais atritos com as demais guildas, eles seriam, ou não, parte oficial da aliança. Se forem, receberiam o convite com a data e o local para participarem do próximo encontro.

Com o acordo feito, foi Rogue quem fora informar a mulher de cabelos verde musgo. O encontro não durou muito mais depois que o Dragon Slayer saiu, e a representante da Fairy Tail não tardou para ir ao encontro da jovem mestra. Não sabia quanto tempo mais teria para poder tirar dela toda e qualquer informação que pudesse antes que ela fosse embora.

Encontrou-a em uma das ruas próximas ao porto, completamente desarrumada e vermelha, junto de Rogue, também desarrumado, que encarava uma sombra qualquer como se pensasse em simplesmente entrar e sumir. Se fosse antes da noite passada, teria tido pensamentos errados, mas depois de tudo o que ouviu de sua mulher, sabia que a pobre Mileta era agora como Juvia era no passado. Sorriu e incentivou a coitada à continuar tentando. Deu certo pra Juvia, porque não daria pra ela?

Em resposta, a mulher simplesmente ajeitou os óculos, ainda mais vermelha, e zarpou para o porto, dizendo que tinha que pegar o próximo navio. Um dos motivos pelos quais mestres não participavam desses encontros.

Sem entender, Erza recorreu ao mago da Sabertooth para esclarecer suas duvidas sobre a mulher que agora embarcava. Soube então que a sede da Phasma ficava em Ramzenith*, uma cidadezinha que ficava à pouco mais de setenta e oito quilômetros à sudoeste de Era, numa floresta ao sul das Montanhas Fênix. Mileta poderia desembarcar em Kleynt, uma pequena vila pesqueira à dezesseis quilômetros ao sul de Ramzenith.

Pelos cálculos de Erza, se fosse de trem até Era e fosse a pé até Ramzenith, a mulher conseguiria chegar aproximadamente duas semanas mais cedo, mas era tarde pra perguntar à mulher sobre sua estranha escolha de caminhos.

Depois teria que enviar-lhe uma carta para questioná-la sobre o senhor Warrod.

Gastou o quarto e último dia em Panpit comprando algumas lembranças e armamento, mas a cidade não tinha lá uma vasta estória militar, não à toa seu estoque de armas e armaduras era limitado, magnificamente ornado, porém, limitado.

Conheceu a sede da Mermaid Heel, e era tão esplendorosa por dentro quanto era por fora. A mestra era uma mulher de traços fortes, porém, não muito chamativos, vestia roupas de um pesado tecido, com o cabelo caindo cacheado até as costelas e trazia pelo corpo joias tão douradas quanto a sede de sua guilda. Portava-se como uma rainha. Fora ela quem lhe entregou uma carta de seu senhor esposo informando que havia concluído sua missão, caçando magos das trevas, e que iria visitá-la em Magnólia na próxima semana.

Fora também ela quem disse "se ele passaria o resto da vida em missões distantes, porque casou? Somente te prendeu à um casamento estúpido e infeliz"

A crítica caiu amarga aos lábios, mas Erza nada disse, e quando a tarde caia para a noite, despediu-se de seu amor com um singelo beijo nos lábios, partindo com sua enorme bagagem para Rose Garden.

* * *

*Ram de ramagem(Conjunto dos ramos de uma planta; ramada)+ Zenith, do inglês, Zenitê([Figurado] O ponto mais elevado; auge, ápice, apogeu: atingir o zênite). O sentido do nome se encontra no fato de ser uma cidade que se encontra abaixo da copa das árvores, dando a impressão, para quem visse de cima, que não passa de uma imensa floresta  
*À título de curiosidade, estou considernado que a escala do mapa de Fiore é de 16km pra cada centímetro, por consequência, 1,6km pra cada milímetro

E o autor falho falha outra vez em entregar no prazo demandante. Bom, anyway, esse foi o último capítulo em Panpit. Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena expansão de universo que eu busquei dar aqui.

O próximo capítulo se passa na Fairy Tail. A estória deve se passar lá até o final da fanfic, então, podemos dizer que estamos na reta final, por mais que ainda faltem sete casais!

Deixem um comentário  
Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	9. O Sacrifício da Compreensão

Mediante do meu atraso de ontem, optei por postar dois capítulos de uma só vez. Então aproveitem esse capítulo porque logo vem o próximo!

* * *

Fertilizantes, alguns vegetais, uma dúzia de pequenas lácrimas - dentre elas, uma de teste - papeis e mais papeis e bastante tinta. Constatou com uma careta que isso lhe custara bem mais Jewels este mês do que lhe custou no anterior.

Pôs tudo no pequeno carrinho de mão que tinha e empurrou. Pensou que poderia parar por um tempo na guilda e conversar com seus amigos, no entanto, descartou a ideia. Provavelmente gastaria mais tempo do que podia e queria chegar em casa o quanto antes.

Foi com ele pra fora dos limites de magnólia, seguindo por uma estrada de terra seca que, comumente, levava à Fairy Hills, e só desviou dela quando estava ao pé do monte aonde a pequena mansão que servia de dormitório feminino.

Foi por uma abertura lateral que ela seguiu, um caminho estreito, acidentado e poeirento, por onde a roda de madeira do carrinho trebidava a cada metro. As pontas do mato que invadia a passagem improvisada faziam-lhe cócegas ao tornozelo, os zumbidos de pequenos insetos voando aqui e ali eram ouvidos.

Logo a brisa beijou-lhe a face, trazendo um cheiro salgado e o som das ondas se quebrando na praia davam-lhe as boas-vindas. As folhas verdejantes deram espaço ao mar, banhando uma areia grossa, na borda mais distante de si, uma estranha casa erguia-se, feita de metal e madeira.

Uma casa na praia não era o objetivo inicial, contudo, construir uma fora da cidade foi a melhor maneira de fugir do aluguel. Começaram construindo-a totalmente de metal, pensarão que duraria mais. Claro, com a água do mar tão próxima, o metal iria enferrujar, mas eles podiam remediar isso envernizando tudo. Só que quando Lay descobriu que podia mastigar metal, as coisas ficaram um pouco mais difíceis.

Quando as paredes começaram a cair e a estrutura começou a ceder, substituíram - como dava - tudo por madeira que tiravam do bosque. Funcionou até Luna chegar na família e Lay decidir ajudá-la em sua missão de por a casa a baixo. Agora eles estavam tentando o concreto e pedras variadas.

Agora a casa era um monstro feito com suportes e algumas partes de ferro literalmente dentadas - principalmente no segundo e em boa parte do primeiro andar -, madeira estufada e mordida em algumas partes do primeiro andar e em boa parte do térreo e algumas paredes que eles estavam erguendo com uma mistura de concreto, granito, basalto e pedra sabão. Bom, eles estavam se adaptando à vida em família.

Apenas a estufa, onde ela tentava manter um horta, ainda era feita totalmente de ferro. Era uma grande estrutura circular e cinzenta que ficava um pouco mais afastada, floresta a dentro. O vidro esverdeado fora uma cortesia de Natsu, que derreteu a areia da praia para ajudar na construção, além da estufa, também estava presente por quase toda a casa. Em algumas partes, Natsu e Gajeel foram completamente extravagantes, construindo janelas imensas sem qualquer necessidade.

Se fosse opinar, diria que talvez aquela era a casa mais feia que vira, pilares de ferro por todo o lado, pisos inteiros fugindo do corpo da construção. Era cinza e marrom de mais, recheada de partes pontiagudas demais para o seu gosto.

Parou o seu carrinho quando ouviu os latidos roucos e altos. Nyx, uma gigantesca Cane Corso, negra como a noite, a observava da porta de sua casa, com olhos atentos e alerta à qualquer movimento. Calmamente, enfiou a mão em um dos sacos que comprou, vasculhando-o atrás de algo. Só então notou que esquecerá de comprar a ração!

Voltou seu olhar, nervosa e suando frio, para Nyx, que a encarava animada, com a cauda abanando de um lado para outro freneticamente, ansiosa para o seu presente. Notando que ela tirava as mãos, Nyx avançou, latindo de felicidade.

E no entanto, a cadela olhou com um deixe de desdém quando, pulando para abocanhar aqui que sua dona lhe jogara, apanhou uma droga de cenoura! Sequer era grande! Quase engolira numa mordida. Em sua revolta, Nyx fizera questão de regurgitar o vegetal alaranjado aos pés da mulher e dar-lhe as costas, voltando com desprezo estampado no olhar.

Suspirou de alivio, apesar da estranheza da situação, e passou ao lado da planta destruída, olhando-a com um lamento. Pagará caro por cada coisa que comprou! Ela podia pelo menos ter se dado à dignidade de comer a maldita cenoura ao invés de simplesmente estraga-la!

Sentia-se exausta ao entrar em casa. Luna, a pitbull albina, de olhos tão brancos quanto o pelo, simplesmente ergueu a cabeça para encara-la entrando e depois voltou a deita-la, completamente desinteressada. O que melhor pra servir de cão de guarda que uma pitbull branca, gorda, preguiçosa demais para se levantar quando alguém cheia cujo passatempo favorito era roer qualquer coisa que fosse feita de madeira que lhe coubesse na boca?

Guardou os vegetais que comprou na dispensa. Descobriu que havia esquecido de esconder algumas panelas e agora elas tinham marcas de dentes por todo o lado, com pedaços inteiros faltando. Teria ficado levemente irritada com sua filha, se de repente sua bexiga não exigisse por alívio.

Claramente havia algo errado com o desing dessa casa! De quem tinha sido a ideia de por o banheiro principal no segundo andar, depois de um longo corredor?! Aliviar-se virou um misto de adrenalina e desespero! E considerando o quão longe ficava o banheiro mais próximo desse, havia um certo suspense cruel nessa equação.

Ao deixar o banheiro, deparou-se com a filha, pega correndo pelo corredor - por mais que ela dissesse para não fazer isso -, vestindo não mais que uma camisa preta com o emblema da Fairy Tail estampada nas costas.

-Lay! Já não disse para não correr!- a filha parou de súbito, virando-se quase que mecanicamente para encara-la.

Só então notou que os cabelos, normalmente comportados, apesar do grande volume, agora estava completamente bagunçado de uma maneira que nunca antes vira na vida e que não achava ser capaz. A garota sorriu, mostrando-lhe os dentes pontudos como os de um tubarão, enquanto coçava a nuca. Levy estreitou os olhos.

-Oque você aprontou?!- disse em tom ameaçador, ao que a garota simplesmente riu, fugindo escada acima, ignorando completamente a mãe. Podia ter seguido-a, mas de nada adiantaria. Nada entrava na cabeça da menina.

Poupou-se do trabalho, ao invés disso, optou por descer. Pegou as lácrimas que comprou e foi para a estufa. Maldita hora que o sistema de irrigação da horta quebrou.

Entrou no plantio, vendo como algumas plantas e flores murchavam sem água. Os vegetais e temperos que eram seu maior objetivo, ainda estavam intactos, mas algumas frutinhas já estavam sendo atormentadas por formigas.

Dirigiu-se diretamente para a máquina numa mesa no centro da redoma e a abriu. O aparato era delicado e complexo. Demorou-lhe semanas lendo para desenvolver um sistema de lácrimas que conseguisse distribuir igualmente a água por todas as plantas da horta, agora tudo havia parado de funcionar e por tudo que lhe constava, havia parado porque o universo quis que parasse! Estava à dias tentando reparar e nada! Teria que apelar. Trocaria não uma, não duas, mas todas as peças e rezar ao universo que aquilo volte ao normal.

Mas antes... pegou a menor de todas elas. Segurou a lácrima teste com força, coração acelerado e sentiu uma pontada de dor quando a ponta de seu indicador fora rasgada, arrancando-lhe um algumas gotas de sangue e fechando a ferida logo depois. A esfera cristalina fora tomada pelas gotas carmesim, avermelhando-se de dentro pra fora. Demorou alguns segundos, mas ela se tornou azulada. Suspirou.

Estava grávida. Isso não estava nos seus cálculos. Uma rápida análise bastou para dizer que estava de três meses. Como-

Suspirou ao sentir Gajeel beijando-lhe o maxilar.

-Já voltou da missão?- perguntou ela olhando-o por cima dos ombros.

Viu-o abrir a boca para responder, mas uma rajada de água fria banhando-os os surpreendeu.

Havia esquecido de desligar o temporizador da água!

* * *

Deixem um comentário  
Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	10. Imersivo Amor

E este é o capítulo que deveria de fato vir hoje. Peço desculpas pela falha(pra variar). Não sei se precisam tirar as crianças da sala, mas preparem-se pra uma explicação complicada, caso elas fiquem

* * *

Levou um minuto inteiro pra que a água parasse de jorrar do maquinário e qua do o fez, ambos estavam ensopados.

Ergueu a cabeça, olhando para Gajeel que a olhava de volta. Riram de sua situação como se fossem adolescente sem preocupações. Sentiu-o abraçando-lhe por trás e se permitiu reconfortar-se no calor dos braços de seu esposo, suas preocupações aos poucos dissipando-se, como se ele carregasse nos ombros metade dos pesos que elas lhe causavam.

Ele então, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo doce. Estava há dois meses e meio longe de casa, seu corpo clamava pelo aconchego de sua cama, o abraço de sua filha e o calor de sua esposa.

Não à toa sentia, por baixo de toda aquela água, o suor e o mal odor de sua labuta e viagem.

Distanciou-os lábios quando notou que ele estava ficando demasiadamente animado.

—Eu estou grávida.– disse-lhe com um toque de felicidade na voz.

—Eu sei.– respondeu ele deitando a cabeça sobre seus ombros. –Da primeira vez eu não entendia o que era… por isso não pude perceber até que me dissesse, mas dá pra saber que está. O seu cheiro muda.

Ela franziu a testa com a notícia. Dava pra perceber que estava grávida do pelo cheiro? Tinha jogado setecentas e noventa e duas jewels*!

O moreno voltou a beijar seu pescoço, passando as mãos ásperas por onde quer que encontrasse um pedaço de sua pele exposta.

—Vamos comemorar, que tal?– gemeu quando ele tomou com uma das mãos um de seus pequenos seios, amassando-o levemente.

—Como foi a missão?– perguntou fazendo carícias nos cabelos selvagens do esposo que dava demasiada atenção à região que se estendia do pescoço, até a mandíbula.

—Hm… demorada. É complicado livrar uma cidade de uma infestação de parasitas capaz de invadir a memória das pessoas e fazê-las acreditar que são parentes e amigos de longa data.– falava com a tonalidade que pessoas normais usariam pra comentar o clima enquanto tirava suavemente a parte de cima de sua roupa, deixando seu dorso nu.

Levy sorriu. A loucura da classe-s.

—Lya deu trabalho?– ao passo que perguntava, enfiava uma das mãos por debaixo do short, masturbando-a um pouco antes de penetrar-lhe com um dos dedos, fazendo-a ofegar.

—E quando Lay não dá trabalho?– recostou-se contra o corpo molhado do marido. —Ela puxou muito de você!

—Eu deveria tomar isso como uma ofensa?– havia uma falsa indignação com leves toques de teatralidade na voz contrária. Ainda assim, ele impôs sobre a mão masturbante uma rudeza, demonstrando o quão ofendido estava.

—C-claro!– a resposta veio coma respiração entrecortada por arquejos, fazendo parecer apenas um gemido mal pronunciado.

—Ora, eu digo que se a garota puxou muito de mim, ela é perfeita!– nessa constatação Levy já não prestava a menor atenção ao que era conversado. Meio minuto depois alcançou o orgasmo com um último gemido.

Pensou em compensá-lo pelo seu prazer agradando-lhe a dureza com os lábios, mas ele mostrou ter outros planos quando a colocou sentada sobre a mesa.

Voltou à gemer ao sentí-lo dentro de si e o abraçou pelos quase vinte minutos que levaram até que ele derramasse seu sêmen dentro da gestante.

Beijaram-se de maneira quase casta depois de se separarem.

—Pode ir pra dentro que eu resolvo as coisas com esse treco.– disse quando estava novamente vestida.

—Desde quando você sabe consertar o meu irrigadora automático?– contra-argumentou com o cenho franzido, ao que ele respondeu com ironia.

—E não é só dar uns chutes e xingar?– um sorriso matreiro estampava seu rosto.

Levy balançou a cabeça em reprovação, mas preferiu deixar que ele tentasse. Ela estava cansada demais pra lidar com o aparelho defeituoso. Se Gajeel terminasse de quebrar não faria mal. Ela já planejava refazê-lo com algumas melhorias mesmo.

Ter que explicar sexo pra uma criança de cinco anos ao encontrar com uma abismada Lay ao sair da estufa não foi a melhor experiência que ela passou, mas acreditava ter se saído minimamente bem.

Passou o resto do dia trabalhando no seu livro com os seus estudos sobre como poderia existir todo um universo completamente paralelo ao Eter e o mundo da magia. A ideia surgiu quando Lucy veio até ela perguntando sobre se seria possível que algo do tipo pra um dos seus livros.

Quando testou algumas ideias, viu que alguns conceitos estranhos que ela viu em livros pouco confiáveis encaixavam perfeitamente bem! Isso a motivou a escrever um livro próprio pra relatar suas descobertas e seus estudos. Já tinha até o título perfeito em mente: "O Éter e o Átomo, do Etherion à Bomba Atômica". Apesar de que não sabia se conseguiu traduzir o conceito da bomba para a Lucy direito.

Não teve que se preocupar com a janta, Gajeel se encarregou dela depois de passar a tarde toda brigando com irrigadeira na estufa. Não era muito fã de carne tostada com legumes, mas não contradisse. Pelo menos não estava mastigando porcas e parafusos como os outros dois.

Só tarde da noite, depois de alimentar os peixes, descobriu que Lay havia comido parte do gerador elétrico ligado ao cata-vento do topo do telhado. Lamentou que não pudesse fazer os testes rotineiros antes de dormir, mas pelo menos entendeu porque ela estava com o cabelo tão arrepiado.

Na cama, após o "sexo comemorativo pt. 2", refletiu sobre como a vida era engraçada.

Quando soube que estava grávida, deixou a Fairy Hills pra poder morar com o então noivo. Depois de mãe, teve esporadicamente tinha que se deixou Magnólia para viver nessa casa no bosque pra fugir do aluguel e pra poder ter uma qualidade de vida melhor com sua família. Com os exageros de Natsu e Gajeel, a casa ficou maior que a encomenda. Com as constantes reformas, gastava agora mais do que gastaria com aluguel. Eles faziam de tudo pra fugir das despesas. Revezavam entre quem cuidava da casa e da Lay e quem partia em missões. Ela começou a horta pra reduzir o gasto com alimentos e estava escrevendo um livro pra tentar dar uma renda extra, mas justo agora, outra criança estava à caminho.

Pessoas sensatas talvez julgassem sua situação como desesperadora, mesmo ela às vezes sentia-se desesperar um pouco, no entanto, em seu coração só havia felicidade. Mesmo a casa que julgava ser feia, estranha por dentro e desagradável aos olhos, parecia perfeita e não a trocaria por nada. Até quando sua filha aprontava, fazendo-a trocar das paredes ao teto, em seu rosto, um sorriso parecia preso como se colado eternamente ali.

Foi com esse pensamento que beijou o rosto do marido que tanto a fazia feliz.

—Te amo...– foi tudo o que dissera ao fechar os olhos para o sono.

E antes que adormecesse, ouviu a resposta.

—Eu sei.

* * *

Ah, o capítulo de amanhã irá efetivamente mostrar a guilda, não só uma parte de Magnólia.

Deixem um comentário  
Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	11. Viciosa Era a Presença

Bom, eu pensei que esse e o próximo seriam dois dos capítulos mais fáceis de escrever. Como eu estava errado... estou exausto, física e mentalmente, estou enojado, assolado emocionalmente e sinto que vou vomitar a qualquer momento. Enquanto que eu não posso dizer o que acontecerá, por motivos de spoilers, seria injusto permitir que aqueles que leram a fanfic desde o começo até aqui continuem lendo-a desavisados ao mínimo. Então, aviso que mudei as tags e avisos da fanfic para que ela esteja, novamente, adequada às normas do site. Assim sendo, peço-lhes que não tragam mais as crianças e leiam por sua própria conta e risco.

* * *

Fedia. Não gostava de reclamar disso, afinal, tais reclamações não eram coisa de homem, mas uma verdade era inegável, ele fedia.

Claro, era o fedor do sangue e tripas de inúmeras criaturas mágicas hostis, o cheiro da batalha e da guerra, com certeza era como um homem que acabara de completar um trabalho que poucos conseguiriam completar e voltar inteiros deveria cheirar, mas ainda assim, fedia e isso o incomodava.

Tinha tomado vários banhos demorados para tentar se livrar do fedor, mas eles não tinham adiantado para tirar o fedor que o impregnava. Pensou em usar os shampoos e perfumes especiais que as mulheres tanto usam para tentar disfarçar o mal cheiro, mas foi contra isso. Eles eram feitos para mulheres e ele era nada menos que um homem.

Sentado no trem rumo de volta a Magnólia, viu como os passageiros mais próximos reclamavam com os funcionários, mas os mesmos não eram homens o bastante para falar com ele, então viu como os assentos próximos iam aos poucos ficando vagos. Claramente não eram homens o bastante para suportar o forte cheiro de um homem de verdade exala, fruto de seu trabalho e esforço!

Descendo na estação de Magnólia, ajudou uma bela donzela que carregava uma pesada caixa. Por mais que ela tivesse modestamente negado, ele a ajudou, porque era o dever de um homem ajudar os mais fracos. Por todo o caminho até a casa da mulher, eles mal trocaram duas palavras e ela parecia incapaz de olha-lo, sempre desviando o olhar para o horizonte, cobrindo o rosto claramente sem graça, murmurando coisas que ele não conseguia ouvir. Depois de deixar a caixa na casa dela, despediu-se com um beijo no topo da mão e saiu.

Pensou ter ouvi algo sobre ele entrar na casa, mas por mais que tais traseiras avantajadas e corpulento busto fossem convidativos e tentadores, negou. Ele não podia ceder aos desejos da carne, por mais que ela fosse fraca. Não poderia trair Evergreen, isso não seria coisa correta à um homem fazer, e ele não era outra coisa, se não um homem por inteiro!

Uma vez que já tinha tomado o caminho mais longo até a guilda, optou por passar num restaurante, ou barbearia, ou bar. Não entendia muito bem o que aquele lugar era, só sabia que era um lugar de homem, então, era o lugar dele. Sabia também que tinha alguns amigos lá.

Entrou no restaurante/barbeiro/alguma coisa e se sentou em uma das cadeiras. Podia alguns homens jogando cartas ao fundo, dois barbeiros não paravam com seu trabalho enquanto um garçom ia e vinha servindo algumas cervejas e pratos prontos. Pôde ver uma lustrosa mulher, mas não gastou mais do que uma olhada pra ela. Não haviam duvidas de que era a esposa de algum dos homens que ali estavam, e cobiçar a mulher de outro homem não era coisa de homem.

O garçom anotou, com uma cara feia, o que ele queria e foi para a cozinha com uma cara em branco, assustado depois que ele lhe devolveu a cara feia. Levou dez minutos para que lhe fossem servidos um prato de capítulos de Zeref, que não passavam de algumas asas de frango frito, e uma cerveja de cinco mil jewels cujo o nome ele não sabia falar. Pra uma refeição de sete mil jewels, a cerveja parecia mijo e os capítulos estavam temperados demais, além de que ele achava que usar o nome de criminosos infames uma ideia de muito mal gosto.

Mas ele não reclamou, pois era homem e homens não reclamam atoa.

-Cara você tá fedendo!

-Onde você se enfiou pra feder desse jeito?!

Foi o que disseram Ruby e Jamnai, dois de seus amigos, se sentando ao seu lado.

-Esse é o cheiro de um homem voltando do trabalho!- respondeu simplesmente, desapontado que eles não eram homens o bastante para reconhecer o cheiro másculo que ele exalava, mas estava feliz que eles eram homens ao invés de aberrações como revelaram ser Max e Warren.

E eles ainda tinham a coragem de se dizerem homens! Ainda iam pagar por isso!

-Elfman, eu sei que você trabalha muito como mago, caçando monstros e coisas do tipo, mas você tem que tomar um banho! Seu mal cheiro tá espantando os outros!

-Como se eu já não tivesse tomado banhos o bastante...- resmungou engolindo um capítulo que arranhava a garganta de tão salgado, o forçando a tomar um longo gole de sua cerveja quente. -eles não deveriam ter vindo à um lugar de homens se não suportam como um homem cheira!

-Sim, sim, eu sei. Aqui, experimente passar isso da próxima vez.- disse Ruby, mostrando um frasco de vidro com "SHAMPPOO" escrito na embalagem.

-Isso é coisa de mulher!- rebateu irritado.

-Não! É coisa de homem! Eu mesmo uso, veja!- disse ele mostrando como estava escrito "para homens" com letras que pareciam ter sido escritas com pedra esculpida nos fortes abdomens de um homem forte.

-Ainda acho que parece coisa de mulher...- reclamou, quase resmungando, pegando o maldito shampoo mesmo assim. -por que você anda com shampoo mesmo assim?

-Costumo tomar banho depois dos treinos.

-NÃO, EU SOU O PUMPKINS, SUA PIRANHA!- ouviram um homem gritar do lado de fora e viram sua sombra indo pra porta do restaurante.

-O Ed continua brigando e voltando com a ex...- disse Jamnai como se não fosse óbvio.

-É... alias, como vai o lance de vocês?- perguntou ele. Estranhou que Jamnai tenha corado um pouco.

-O Ed continua conseguindo mais pessoas pro jogo dele! Eu não entendo como tantos podem gostar de ficar só chutando a bola por ai!- respondeu Ruby.

-Como se chutar uma bola oval que você carrega nas mãos a maior parte do tempo!- retrucou Jamnai.

-Não quero ouvir nada de você, senhor "se acertar de longe você faz três pontos"!- disse Ruby em resposta.

Elfman não entendi porque eles estavam tentando criar esportes novos, mas pareciam divertidos. A noite já tinha caído quando ele deixou o pseudo bar, depois de um dia inteiro jogando conversa fora com seus amigos, disse tchau pouco depois de começar um show de algum homem qualquer. O rapaz cantava bem, mas era rebuscado demais. Um homem de verdade não precisava de tanta complicação pra falar uma música! Gajeel era o perfeito exemplo de como um homem de verdade poderia cantar maravilhosamente bem e despertar profundas emoções com simpleza na letra e técnica! Sentia o coração bater mais forte só de pensar no talento daquele verdadeiro homem!

Tropeçou até sua casa e tomou um banho com o verdadeiro shampoo de homem, finalmente se desempestiando do cheiro de tripas! Pensou no que conversou com seus amigos. Realmente o irritava que Evergreen insistisse em não dar o próximo passo! Todos os seus amigos se casando, ele precisava levar Ever pro altar logo e finalmente poder falar pra todos que, em todos os sentidos, ela era sua mulher! Mas o problema era fazer ela concordar. Não queria ter que apelar para a ideia de Ed, mas parecia ser a melhor e única maneira.

Teria que sabotar os contraceptivos. Se Evergreen carregasse o seu filho, ela não teria opções e seria enfim sua.

E com isso em mente, o fez antes de dormir.

Dormiu mais cheiroso e mais tranquilo. Quando Mira saiu em lua de mel, ela deixou em suas mãos o bar, mas como não achava que era um trabalho digno de um homem, pegou tantos trabalhos quanto pôde e saiu, empurrando a tarefa pra sua irmã mais nova. Lisanna poderia cuidar do casamento e do bar ao mesmo tempo, se Freed atrapalhasse, iria aprender na marra o que era ser homem para sua irmã!

Agora, cuidando do bar, cumpriria a tarefa que Mira deu e ainda poderia ter acesso à bolsa de Ever. Poderia cumprir seu objetivo e daria propósito ao trabalho no bar! Trabalharia, então, como um homem de verdade!

Só um homem para ter uma ideia como essa!

* * *

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se


	12. A Dor do Desapego

Estou apenas reforçando, este capítulo não me deixou bem para escrever e talvez possa ser forte demais para pessoas mais sensíveis. Sigam por sua conta e risco.

* * *

Evergreen sentia-se extremamente cansada.

A vida na Fairy Tail estava complicada, com casais pipocando aqui e ali, pessoas se casando e saindo de férias e lua de mel por todo o lado, a força de trabalho da guilda sofreu um duro golpe. Além disso, tanto romance no ar estava aos poucos revelando como a maioria das pessoas eram e apodrecendo muito cada um.

Apesar de que ela achava que as pessoas só estavam mostrando o que havia de pior e melhor em si mesmas.

Era lindo que Max e Warren tenham se assumido. Formavam um casal tão lindos juntos e agora podiam evitar boatos como os que assolavam Rogue e Sting. Da mesma forma, a relação de Levy e Gajeel prosperava tanto, apesar de todas as dificuldades que eles enfrentavam que quase a faziam acreditar que o amor perfeito e romanciado como era contado nos livros fosse realmente possível.

Além disso, ela torcia tanto pra Wendy e Romeo finalmente atarrem um relaciomento estável logo. Os dois eram perfeitos juntos! E não desgrudavam! Claro que simplesmente fazer missões juntos não era prova de nada, se não ela estaria condenada ao Bickslow. No entanto, não a impedia de sonhar que os jovens prodígios pudessem se ajuntar e se assumir logo.

Gajeel e Levy, Warren e Max, Wendy e Romeo, Reedus e Kinana.

Quatro casais harmoniozos e que se davam realmente bem na guilda. E quantos outros não estavam se destruindo em relações que mais pareciam prejudiciais que tudo?

Natsu e Lucy era um clássico. Os segundos à casar. A questão é que eles sempre pareceram apenas... errados juntos. Era verdade que os dois sempre foram amigos, sempre juntos, colados quase que como a própria Wendy e Romeo... só que a relação deles não parecia ser realmente boa. Nenhum relacionamento em que a mulher tenha que, basicamente, suportar o homem, pode ser verdadeiramente saudável. Sem contar que, ela sempre apostou que se Natsu fosse casar com alguém, era com a Erza! Os dois tinham uma relação tão intima e bela... deuses, ele chegou a enfrentar o conselho pra tentar salvar ela! O quão longe ele iria pela Titania?!

Por outro lado, a senhorita "socorro, me sequestraram outra vez" sempre pareceu estar um tanto deslocada no meio de tantos monstros no time dela. Se tivesse que dar um palpite, diria que Gray era a pessoa com quem ela se dava melhor. E ainda assim, quando Erza inacreditavelmente aceitou se casar com um cara que, literalmente, tentou matar ela DUAS vezes, Natsu não perdeu tempo e pediu a mão de Lucy ainda no casamento da ruivinha! Quem mandou a oxigenada pegar o buquê que a caolha jogou, não é verdade? A cara dela vendo o foguinho de joelhos com um anel que ele pegou de algum doce, com todos olhando pra eles, foi hilária!

Nisso tudo, Juvia foi a vítima da situação inteira. Apaixonada por um cara frio de mais - com o perdão do trocadilho -, desde que saiu da Phantom Lord, estava agora presa num casamento com um cara que claramente cagava e andava pra ela. Quem diria que esse tal Fernandez iria começar um efeito dominó de desgraça por culpa?

Que seu time fosse o próximo à se amaldiçoar era um desastre. Laxus, que incrivelmente não sabia qual das duas irmãs Strauss queria, enamorou-se com a mais velha. Freed, fiel seguidor, não demorou pra namorar-se com a outra e desposa-la, como um cão de matilha que se alimenta dos restos depois que o alfa cansou de roer um osso! Que Laxus tenha pedido a mão de Mirajane quase dois anos depois de Freed era a maior prova de que tinha optado pela irmão errada - impressionante!, como os homens pareciam gostar de amarrar mulheres próximas em casamentos infelizes! -, claro, agora não tinha como mudar de ideia.

Agora era Freed quem estava preso em um casamento em que a pessoa ao lado pouco se importava com ele. Dava até um bom título pra um livro. "Humilhação ou Miséria: a Covardia do Pedido Público de Casamento". Ha! Essa era boa! Tinha que lembrar de passar pra Lucy depois! Se ela não escrevesse um livro inteiro baseado no nome, poderia pelo menos usar como título de capítulo, ou como uma frase aleatória escrita em uma página qualquer.

Nab estava encontrando alguma coisa com uma india de uma outra cidade que, aparentemente, ficava no meio do mato. Tudo que Evergreen sabia é que ficava há algumas horas de Era. Só que relacionamento por carta era um saco.

Se tudo desse certo, Mest ia acabar com aquele carinha do conselho mesmo. Seriam felizes, iriam viver juntos em algum lugar e talvez isso rendesse em alguma facilidade com a burocracia pra Fairy Tail daqui pra frente.

Droy e Jet, como boas velas, estavam espantando qualquer nova maga que pense em se juntar à Fairy Tail. Não dava dois meses pro Mestre dar uma bronca nível Laxus pra eles.

Macao e Wakaba tinham, ou tiveram suas esposas não magas. Era realmente melhor não ter relacionamentos com pessoas do ramo, mas no coração de Evergreen, eles sempre seriam o casal gay mais velho de Magnólia.

Vijeeter e Laki terminavam e voltavam na medida que se viam, enquanto isso, Cana quicava - literalmente - de pessoa em pessoa a cada semana. Era fácil supor que a bêbada já tinha acumulado o DNA de mais da metade da cidade!

Nessa dança, certos eram os solteiros. Por isso parabenizava Bickslow e Cana por terem se mantidos só. O que a levava ao ponto mais sensível.

Elfman.

Ao passo que era o homem de sua vida, era um dos piores homens que já conheceu. Se tivesse em seu poder, nunca teria se apaixonado por este traste. Homofóbico, machista, truculento, insensível. Para ele tudo se resolvia em "ser um homem", argh! Como isso irritava! E ele ainda queria prendê-la num maldito casamento? De jeito nenhum!

Suspirou pela décima vez.

-Elfman de novo?- perguntou Bickslow, sentado à sua frente.

-Sempre. Acho que poucas coisas conseguem me tirar tanto o sono.- olhou para as últimas dezenas de metros antes de chegarem em Magnólia, deixando os campos verdes para trás.

-Bom, acho que tudo tá meio estranho ultimamente na guilda.- ele olhava para o lado de fora da diligência com um olhar indecifrável por debaixo da máscara.

-Você também sente, certo?- não teve resposta. O silêncio que só era perturbado pelo ranger das rodas dizia tudo por si só. Ambos sabiam que, o casamento dos outros dois membros da equipe iriam, eventualmente, ruir e afundariam com a Tribo do Deus Trovão.

Ela então voltou a encarar o lado de fora. Não era só a Raijinshu. Com os principais magos da guilda envolvidos como estavam, era fácil afirmar que a própria Fairy Tail corria risco de acabar. Era irônico pensar que depois de tantos inimigos tentarem, depois de tanto destruírem a sede, vez após vez, a maior ameaça para as fadas eram elas mesmas.

-Você ainda vai me ajudar... ?- em resposta ele simplesmente acenou, sem desviar - aparentemente - o olhar pros campos abertos.

-Quando todos estão se afundando na loucura, se manter com as únicas pessoas que ainda parecem estar sãs é o melhor jeito de não ser puxado pra baixo.

Depois dessa forte declaração, o silêncio reinou até voltarem pra sede, onde o clima não estava muito melhor. As pessoas conversavam aqui e ali, vez ou outra alguém ria. Era como um ambiente normal, o que era anormal para a Fairy Tail.

Uma tarde inteira normal. Não fossem algumas palavras que ela trocou com Lisanna, que era outra de sua cúmplice, alguns cumprimentos com Freed, que era seu colega e algumas trocas de olhares e sorrisos com o seu namorado abusivo, mas fora isso foi uma tarde normal. Tanto que ela chegou ao ponto de dormir de tanto tédio.

Foi para a Fairy Hills, mas não desarrumou as malas. Simplesmente se jogou na cama e descansou da missão.

Acordou somente na tarde seguinte, com o namorado do lado de fora da janela. Abriu-a para ele, que entrou levemente exasperado.

A saudade o corroía, mas devia ter pensado nisso antes de fugir numa jornada de missões solo pra se livrar do trabalho no bar.

Antes que desse por si, ele a tinha nos braços, beijando-a com desespero, deitando-a na cama. Podia sentir a sua excitação por debaixo das calças - que ele já estava à meio caminho de abrir.

Não deixaria-o dominar-lhe. Por mais forte que fosse, bastou alguns movimentos para deixa-lo contra a cama. Despiu da roupa que usava da cintura pra cima enquanto ele se enrolava com as de baixo. Pôde sentir a pequena monstruosidade rígida atingir-lhe as nádegas, mas não se intimidou.

Afastou-se dele e fez um pequeno strip, vendo como ele reagia, claramente querendo toma-la de assalto e pular diretamente para o sexo. Não deixaria. Não podia deixar que ele a penetrasse enquanto ela ainda não estava excitada. Por isso ela começou a se masturbar pensando nos momentos mais doces que teve com ele, por mais que tivesse que fazê-lo quando ele não conseguia enxergar, visto que ele não gostava da masturbação feminina. Tocou-se o quanto deu até perceber que ele estava impaciente.

Montou-o, mas não se penetrou. Ficou esfregando-se na rigidez, o ouviu suspirar e gemer. Fechou os olhos, começando a se excitar lentamente.

Até que ele perdeu a paciência.

Antes que desse conta de gritar, ele a pôs de volta debaixo de si, beijando-a enquanto a penetrava. Não estava excitada o bastante ainda. Gemeu nos lábios do outro, mas não de prazer. Sentia uma forte dor ao ser penetrada várias vezes pelo enorme pênis do namorado completamente seca.

Podia sentir uma esbaforida de ar quente de cheiro férreo lhe atingir o rosto, lágrimas viam aos olhos e escorriam pelas laterais. Quando ele separou seus lábios dos dela, gemia de prazer, enquanto ela chorava baixinho em seu peito.

Chamou seu nome, uma, duas, três vezes. Pediu que parasse, mas ele não conseguia ouvi-la, com o som de sua voz e choro sendo abafado pelo som dos quadris dele se chocando contra os dela com não mais que violência, pura e brutal.

Odiava que homens pensassem que sexo era questão de força.

Tentou virar o jogo e monta-lo de novo, mas a montanha de musculoso não movia-se um centímetro, que não para adentrar-lhe com força máxima, ferindo-a ainda mais. Tentou recorrer à um lubrificante, que havia guardado sobre uma das cômodas, mas estava longe demais pra alcançar. Bateu contra o peito dele, mas isso só parecia incentivá-lo.

Por vinte e cinco minutos, seu mundo era dor e agonia. Se arrependia amargamente de ter aberto a janela.

Ouviu-o urrar quando derramou sua semente dentro dela.

Quando ele se soltou dela, de imediato se afastou. Vendo-a sangrar - e muito - ele assustou-se. Tentou se aproximar.

-E-ever- mas ele nunca completou o seu nome. Petrificado, seu membro a meio caminho entre de uma ereção. Pôde ver em seu rosto, que ele não teve intenção, mas isso não muda os fatos.

Fora estuprada, constatou aos prantos. Sua cama, onde tivera tão bons sonhos, agora era dominada por uma mancha de seu sangue. Soluçava, lágrimas descendo como rios salgados, sangue escorrendo por entre suas pernas como um rio vermelho. Levantou-se e se empurrou para banheiro. Entrou no chuveiro, banhando-se na água fria, trêmula, por quase meia hora.

Ao sair do banho, já não sangrava, nem chorava. Sentia-se extremamente dolorida, mas não sangrava. Foi mera precaução que a fizera por alguns absorventes. Deixou o banheiro e encontrou-se de novo com a estátua de seu namorado. Uma entre tantas outras que ela esculpia em seu quarto. O amava, ou amou, e fora amaldiçoada por isso. Fora o ódio, gerado na raiva de seu amor que a fez quebra-lo.

Quebrou, num chute, o pênis que a violou. Quebrou com os braços com as mãos e som um soco, viu rolar a cabeça rochosa.

Era, agora, uma assassina. Tinha matado o homem que amava. Era tudo que pensava, encarando a cabeça do falecido Elfman em suas mãos. Era pra ser a sua despedida. Iria ter amor com ele uma última vez e iria deixa-lo. Em algumas horas estaria num trem, partindo para longe, carregando consigo o folheto de um ano inteiro de missões.

Cessou a sua magia, quando sentiu-se quase chorando outra vez. Pôs a cabeça - que nunca mais voltaria à ser feita de carne e osso - sobre a sua cômoda. Olhou para o corpo - que assim como a cabeça, agora que estava quebrado, nunca mais a ser de carne e osso - e por alguns segundos, rezou por ele.

Livrou-se das roupas que o morto trouxera, e saiu. Em sua bolsa, inúmeros folhetos de missões. O bastante pra um ano. Não teve que falar com uma única pessoa, pois nem mesmo a governanta estava no dormitório tão tarde.

Quando estava no trem, refletiu sobre sua sorte e o seu amor de medusa. Não soube dizer quando o trem começou a se mover, nem quando Bickslow sentou-se a sua frente, ou quando ela abraçou uma de suas marionetes. Tão absorta estava que não saberia dizer quantas horas se passaram em silêncio até que o outro se manifestasse.

-Não vou perguntar o que houve, não vou pedir explicações e não quero saber porque o matou.- começou ele. -Mas dá pra ver a alma de Elfman nessa lasca em seu ombro.

E ela não respondeu. Tão perdida estava, não processou a pergunta. Tão perdida estava, não notou que seus contraceptivos, outrora amargos, agora estavam doces.

Tão perdida estava.

* * *

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se


	13. Jornada às Afeições

Depois de quatro dias tentando me recuperar daquela coisa asquerosa que eu escrevi nos últimos dois capítulos, cá estamos outra vez, agora estamos verdadeiramente na guilda, ao invés de estar nos arredores. E estaremos aqui pelos próximos dois casais(sem contar com este).

Considerando que eu não posto faz um tempo já, esses três casais terão seus dois capítulos postados no mesmo dia. Depois disso, teremos dois casais no mínimo estranhos, pra dizer o mínimo, tanto pela maneira que eles ocorrem como pela situação em que eles ocorrem. Digamos apenas que são casais que não são casais, mais ou menos com o que foi o Rogue e Sting uns capítulos atrás.

Depois que esses cinco casais acabarem, teremos um último capítulo que vai servir para mostrar o resultado de tanta gente transando num espaço tão curto de tempo.

Até lá, tenham uma boa leitura.

* * *

-Sério que você soube que eles tavam juntos meses antes deles assumirem?!- perguntava completamente incrédulo.

-Na realidade, acho que quase todos os Dragon Slayer sabiam com antecedência. Não dava pra ter certeza, mas como nós temos sentidos aguçados, dava para perceber alguns pequenos sinais que pessoas normais não conseguem. Dava pra sentir o cheiro de um no outro, ouvir alguns sussurros, até mesmo algumas pequenas mudanças na forma de agir e falar quando estão perto, coisas do tipo...- respondeu sem graça. Odiava esses assuntos.

-Pera, então vocês sabiam de todos esses casais antes deles se assumirem?- seguia impressionado.

-Mais ou menos. Como eu disse, não dá pra ter certeza. Tudo que eu consigo assegurar é que algumas pessoas são próximas e íntimas demais... disso dá pra dar um chute ou dois.- juntou as mãos à frente de seu próprio corpo, brincando com os dedos, nervosa.

-Wow, isso ainda é bem impressionante! Quero dizer, você pode vender essas informações pras revistas de fofoca que com certeza faria um bom dinheiro!

-Não é assim que funciona, Romeo. Algumas pessoas amigas demais, por gastarem tanto tempo juntas, se torna difícil dizer o que são e quem é mais próximo de quem. Por exemplo, Lucy, Erza, Gray e Natsu costumavam ser tão próximos por causa das missões, que seus cheiros ficaram, por muito tempo, preso uns nos outros. Na realidade, como viviam lutando, o cheiro de Gray era o cheiro mais forte no Natsu, e como eram mulheres e ficavam juntas boa parte do tempo, o cheiro de Erza era o mais forte na Lucy.

O rapaz a olhou boquiaberto, o rosto assumindo uma tonalidade tão avermelhada quanto suas chamas.

-V-você não acha que eles... ?!- demorou alguns segundos para que entendesse o significado de suas palavras, ficando tão vermelha quanto ele na ideia.

-C-claro que não!- resistiu ao impulso de esconder o rosto com as mãos. -Só o cheiro é muito pouco pra dizer! Teria que ter uma combinação com outros sentidos como a audição pra ter mais certeza.- tomou um longo gole de sua caneca ao dizer essas palavras.

-Hm... e o que você já pegou com a audição?- a pergunta a fez engasgar.

Poderia denunciar as aventuras obscenas que a maior parte dos membros da guilda - principalmente Cana - tinham nas fundos da dispensa, só que a mera lembrança da quantidade de gemidos, estalos e sons molhados que ouvira vindo daquele lugar a deixavam tonta.

-Wendy?- chamou.

-N-nada.- respondeu, bebendo de seu chá para disfarçar o rosado de suas bochechas. -Apenas dá pra ter uma certa noção de quem é próximo demais de quem pelo cheiro e juntando com alguns outros detalhes, dá pra se ter uma certa segurança na hora de deduzir possíveis casais...

-Hm... vocês Dragon Slayers são os melhores em detectar esse tipo de coisa, certo? Por que não falam muito sobre isso?- cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos pensativamente. Wendy suspirou.

-Pode até não parecer, mas para nós, saber esse tipo de coisa é tão comum quanto respirar. Comentar esse tipo de coisa é tão mundano para nós quanto falar sobre o clima. Além disso, não falar sobre essas coisas com quem não é...- hesitou por alguns segundos, ponderando suas palavras. -com alguém que não é como nós, evita gafes.

-Entendi...- a resposta vinha com um toque de decepção - e um deixe de preocupação - que mexia com a mulher de um jeito que ela não gostava, no entanto, nada disse. Romeo tomou um gole de seu próprio copo antes de dizer. -Você é realmente incrível...- disse com um leve sorriso, fazendo-a sorrir em resposta.

Ficaram em silêncio pelos minutos que se seguiram. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos quais pareciam lhe trazer um misto de vergonha e indecisão. Ela, por outro lado, contemplava o vázio do salão principal da Fairy Tail. Com Mira e Laxus tendo voltado de sua lua de mel há alguns dias e Gajeel tendo retornado de missão pouco mais de uma semana antes, a maior parte dos magos principais estavam agora disponíveis de novo.

Que Levy estivesse grávida novamente, foi uma agradável surpresa pra guilda - apesar de que ela já sabia - e a noticia levantou os ânimos dos magos, com exceção de Jet e Droy. Por alguns dias, dava até mesmo para pensar que, com isso, talvez tudo caminhasse para voltar ao normal, porém, o desaparecimento de Elfman três dias depois derrubou o humor de todos de volta à estaca zero.

O curto espaço de tempo em que ele retornou de missão e desapareceu abria uma brecha para que cogitassem que ele havia simplesmente fugido do trabalho no bar, afinal, foi o que ele fez menos de uma hora depois que a irmã mais velha deixou Magnólia com o novo marido, contudo, já haviam se passado mais de oito dias desde que o viram pela última vez e ele sabia o dia que ela estaria de volta.

Mas sabia que a questão era bem mais complicada que isso.

Foi a pedido do mestre que, junto de Gajeel, seguiu o rastro de cheiro de Elfman e agora sabiam que o cheiro dele desaparece misteriosamente no quarto de Evergreen. Aquele quarto sempre foi estranho e aterrorizante aos olhos de Wendy, só que naquele dia estava pior. O sangue sobre a cama e no chão eram particularmente assustadores, tendo em vista que, do pouco que ambas conviveram, Wendy sabia que ela não estava no seu ciclo menstrual.

Além disso, as estátuas esculpidas sempre a assustaram, no entanto, agora estava pior, com aquela estátua sem braços e cabeça, e aquela cabeça aos pedaços.

Suspirou. Não gostava nem um pouco do que tudo isso implicava e não queria pensar no que pode ter acontecido. Gajeel parecia concordar com o quão perturbador tudo aquilo era e ambos optaram por não verbalizar suas suspeitas.

Agora, Levy investigava o lugar, tentando descobrir se havia a menor possibilidade de um "Edolas 2.0", mesmo que soubessem que não era o caso.

-Erg...- voltou a falar o mago de fogo com o olhar perdido e rosto avermelhado. -o que você acha da gente...- tossiu, tentando reunir coragem -a gente... e-explo...

-Explorar?- completou com um sorriso vendo como ele ficava ainda mais envergonhado com a ideia e ainda assim assentia.

Pensou sobre o assunto. Ambos já tinham seus vinte anos, eram agora adultos, era esperado deles, como jovens magos de grande capacidade da Fairy Tail, que cumprissem tantas missões pudessem, como uma maneira de mostrar para as outras guildas que o futuro das fadas era tão promissor quanto seu presente e passado, além de provar pros companheiros que são plenamente capazes de competir com a antiga geração de magos.

Contudo, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia saudades do tempo em que eles eram pequenos, que todas as grandes expectativas ainda não mais do que sonhos e promessas pros anos vindouros, quando podiam correr pelos corredores da sede, explorar dos quartos mais empoeirados até os corredores escuros do subterrâneo.

Olhou nos olhos do seu melhor amigo, que aguardava a resposta com ansiedade. Havia ali o desejo de só se divertirem e agirem como se fossem crianças outra vez. Havia também o medo da vergonha e da repreensão por querer só se divertir e agir como se fosse criança outra vez.

Sem responder, ela se levantou e saiu do salão, passos apressados como quem quer correr mas não pode, subiu as escadas, correndo quando não já não sentia os olhos de ninguém em si, por mais que podia ouvir os murmúrios e sentir os sorrisos seguindo-os escada acima.

Virou nos corredores do primeiro andar, desviando de becos sem saída, os passos de Romeo tão apressados quanto os dela não muito atrás, virando corredor após corredor, esquina após esquina. Entrou na enfermaria e num movimento rápido, deitou-se, se empurrando para debaixo de uma das camas do lugar.

Tampou os lábios para conter a risada e tentar regular a respiração ofegante. Ouviu atentamente quando o outro entrou, parando arfante na porta. Vigiou seus pés enquanto ele caminhava quarto adentro, observando qualquer movimentação no cômodo, procurando-a.

Ouviu ele abrir um armário próximo à janela no final da enfermaria, olhando cama por cama, até chegar à cama dela. Sentindo a madeira ranger sobre os pés contrários, Wendy foi, lentamente, saindo debaixo da mesma pelo lado oposto da cama enquanto ele se ajoelhava. Quando olhou pelo vão entre o colchão e o chão, Romeo foi atacado por trás, Wendy o derrubando contra o chão.

Ele girou para tentar soltar-se do aperto da mulher, ela, presa à suas costas, girou com ele. Giraram, bateram nas camas, ele se debatendo e ela às gargalhadas. Foi somente quando ele a colocou contra a parede que conseguiu reverter a situação, colocando-a contra o chão e prendendo-a por entre os braços.

Riam-se como crianças, mas crianças não eram. Quando as gargalhadas cessaram, olharam-se nos olhos. Ela, de coração acelerado, não tardou.

Tomou-lhe os lábios.

* * *

Acredito que eu não tenho lá muito o que acrescentar aqui, talvez falar uma coisa ou outra sobre como os Dragon Slayer aparentemente funcionam de uma maneira um tanto impar aqui, mas acho que isso cabe à livre interpretação de cada um.

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	14. Descobertas Agridoces

E aqui estamos em um dos capítulos mais polêmicos, apesar de que ele é no mínimo fraco quando se para pra pensar no peso que foi o capítulo 12.

De qualquer forma, eu diria que esse capítulo é bem mais casto e ao mesmo tempo intenso do que qualquer capítulo escrito até o momento, então, aproveitem-no.

Sem as crianças, claro. Abaixo às crianças.

Tem que acabar isso de criança.

* * *

O beijo da outra foi uma agradável surpresa.

Aceitou-o, retribuindo de seu jeito doce de garoto virgem, inexperiente. Apesar disso, Wendy era tão virgem quanto ele. Seu beijo, o primeiro realmente sério de suas vidas, não era nada se não o toque inquieto e nervoso de seus lábios.

Não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, optou por acariciar a lateral do rosto dela. Por sua vez, ela tentou tirar-lhe o cachecol, no entanto, acabou por quase enforca-lo no processo.

Livre de seu cachecol, lembrou-se das conversas que seu pai com Wakaba e tentou adicionar a língua aos lábios da outra. Tal ousadia, combinada com o despreparo dos dois, rendeu-lhe uma mordida na língua. Afastou-se dela, sentido uma dor um tanto forte. Ela piscou com ação, mas ao perceber o que fizera, riu.

Ele franziu a expressão, porém, antes que pudesse reclamar, ela o puxou de volta para o beijo, fazendo parem levemente a cabeça.

Isso estava rendendo mais dores do que era suposto.

Engasgou levemente nos lábios conflituosos dela quando sentiu suas mãos tentando arrancar seu colete. Seu coração, já acelerado, acelerou ainda mais. Tirado o colete, jogaram pra algum lugar que não importaram-se em saber qual era. Suavam e mesmo ele não tendo o poderio olfativo que ela tinha, o cheiro dela era inebriante.

Foi a vez dela engasgar quando sentiu, por entre as pernas, ele endurecido. Sentiu o rosto queimar mais do que já queimava. Pensou que era a hora de sair e ir embora, só que ela o impediu, segurando-o pelo rosto.

O beijo intenso e principiante terminou segundos depois, mas seus rostos não se afastaram. Ficaram de testas coladas, compartindo ofegos.

-Ti-tira...- pediu a mulher de baixo de si, tateando sua bermuda, apertando sua dureza de olhos fechados.

Engoliu em seco sem deixar de obedecer. Sentiu os dedos incertos fechando-se ao redor de seu falo, soltando um suspiro.

Estava rígido e quente, a ponta encontrava-se úmida e melada com a mera antecipação do que viria. Foi a vez dela engolir em seco.

Viu alguns segundos de indecisão permearem os olhos dela para, por fim, vê-la erguer a própria saia, puxando a calcinha pro lado.

-P-põe...- era uma ordem, mesmo que soasse mais como um pedido incerto.

-Tem... tem certeza?- não saberia dizer o que impedia sua voz de gaguejar, mas seu coração pulou algumas batidas quando a viu assentir de olhos fechados.

Com a mão, tentou ajeitar-se, procurando uma posição certa, apesar de não saber ao certo qual seria. Achou que tivesse acertado quando ele manteve-se imóvel mesmo sem as suas mãos.

Fechou os olhos e penetrou. Ou era o que ele achava que aconteceria. Ao invés disso, ele parecia apenas forçar sua cabeça contra a entrada, escorregando vez ou outra. Posicionando-o com a mão uma segunda vez, começou a avançar seu quadril lentamente, sentindo uma resistência estranha no começo.

Ainda assim, viu como os lábios inferiores de Wendy pareciam aos poucos engolir sua carne.

Era uma experiência estranha. Ela parecia quente e extremamente apertada ao seu redor, fazendo-o gemer a cada centímetro avançado, quase arranco-lhe um grito de êxtase quando estava completamente dentro dela.

Entretanto, ela parecia sofrer.

Contorcia-se levemente, uma expressão franzida no rosto, lágrimas nos olhos e tudo que saia de sua boca eram sons doloridos.

-Wendy!- chamou, assustado, tentando sair de dentro da mulher, mas ela a segurou pelos braços.

-Não!- protestou. -E-eu aguento! Con-continue, por favor...

Apesar das palavras, sua voz carregava uma nota de dor que trazia duvida ao coração, contudo, obedeceu. Recuou os quadris lentamente, incerto sobre aquilo, e voltou a pôr-se dentro dela. Ambos gemeram na segunda estocada, ele do imenso prazer que sentia, ela da dor que se prolongava, com um toque de prazer no final.

E foi assim na terceira, na quarta e na quinta. Cada vez que recuava e avançava parecia apenas fazê-la sentir dor, mas ela insistia que ele continuasse, gemendo seu nome, contorcendo-se de baixo dele.

Pensava que sexo seria uma experiência prolongada, mas não levou mais que três minutos para que se acabasse. Sentiu onda atravessando seu corpo de baixo pra cima, fazendo-o contrair todos os músculos de uma vez. Era como se algo a mais o apertasse dentro de Wendy, indo da base até a ponta, espremendo-o e tirando algo de dentro dele aos jatos. Esses apertões vinham em ondas, sendo o primeiro o mais intenso e mais longo de todos, seguido por três gradualmente menos intensos e por fim vários pequenos.

Não pôde sentir tamanho prazer de olhos abertos. Com eles fechados, era como se visse todas as estrelas de um céu noturno. Com eles abertos, contemplou uma profunda mistura amadeirada de um suave café e um profundo chocolate.

Oh! Que egoísta fora ele! Tão mergulhado estava no êxtase, que gozou-se de seu orgasmo sem se preocupar com o prazer da azulada, cujo ato pareceu-lhe ser apenas dor.

-Wen-Wendy, eu...!

-Não se preocupe.- cortou ela, sentando-se apoiada nos cotovelos. -Você será melhor da próxima vez.- assegurou, fazendo-o corar profundamente com o significado por trás de tais palavras.

-Você está sangrando...- comentou, olhando para o sangue que saia por entre suas pernas.

-Era de se esperar, eu acho... é o normal de perder a virgindade.- disse, observando o sangramento por não mais que alguns poucos segundos antes de fazê-lo parar usando-se de sua magia. E então, o entendimento de que ele tinha sido o primeiro dela o atingiu como um trem desgovernado.

Ele abriu e fechou os lábios por alguns instantes, até que ela compreendesse o que o afligia.

-Ah! Bom...- suas bochechas avermelharam-se. -acho que não tem muito o que dizer sobre isso. Imagine que se você tomou a minha virgindade, eu tomei a sua também, então, estamos quites, certo?- ao fim da sentença, abriu um sorriso que o fez sentir-se bem mais embaraçado do que o ato, se isso fosse possível.

Wendy tomou-lhe os lábios num último e suave beijo antes de falar por fim.

-Te amo...- disse de maneira tão singela que fazia parecer que, de repente, tudo no mundo estivesse em paz. Podia sentir pela maneira descompassada que seu coração batia, poucas dúvidas restavam de que ele à amava.

E ainda assim, fora estúpido o bastante para não dize-lo.

Quando sua declaração de amor ficou sem resposta, irritada, a Dragon Slayer o empurrou para o chão e levantou-se. Uma vez que mal despira-se, não precisou de mais do que desamarrotar sua roupa aqui e ali para que, tirando seu suor, estivesse apresentável novamente. O que ela fez já saindo da enfermaria.

Romeo, desnorteado pela própria estupidez e pela virada repentina, arrumou-se tão rápido quanto pôde, seguindo-a corredor à fora o quanto antes, chamando-a pelo nome. Porém, sua voz mostrava-se surda contra os gritos ovacionais do salão principal da guilda.

Desceu as escadas, agora atraído mais pela estranheza dessa injeção de animo do que para desculpar-se.

Saindo ao lado do bar, notou que o time Natsu estava de volta e era claramente o centro das atenções, enquanto que do outro lado podia ver sua amante revoltosa olhando para multidão tão pálida quanto marfim.

-O que tá acontecendo?- perguntou no bar, desviando de uma caneca ou outra de cerveja que eram arremessada pelos ensandecidos magos.

No balcão do bar, Mirajane parecia incapaz de processar a pergunta, olhando para um ponto no horizonte. Encontrava-se nesse estado letárgico desde que soube do desaparecimento do irmão mais novo. Ao invés disso, Lisanna - que parecia entretida demais em uma conversa com Laxus, tal como duas pessoas que fofocavam as novidades da vizinhança - foi quem se aproximou para contar-lhe a novidade, deixando o Dreyar à conversar com o marido.

-Quando o time Natsu voltou, Gajeel não conseguiu impedir de comentar, mas...- segredava-lhe ela. -aparentemente, a Lucy está grávida! Isso não é ótimo?- a pergunta parecia mais uma afirmação, no entanto, a novidade chocara Romeo mais do que gostaria de admitir.

No centro do salão, Gray franzia as sobrancelhas com o olhar baixo, Juvia encarava Lucy com uma expressão comicamente surpresa, Lucy mordia os lábios inferiores, olhando de canto para o pai da criança com um meio sorriso murchado no rosto, enquanto que Natsu coçava com um sorriso sem graça no rosto, fazendo uma expressão de surpresa - que para Romeo, parecia fingida - até que Erza batesse com a cabeça rosa contra o peitoral de sua armadura com uma força que o fazia se questionar se ela queria congratulá-lo ou agredi-lo.

Então, seu olhar voltou-se para Wendy, branca como um papel, e notou, tardiamente, que não haviam cogitado usar preservativos.

* * *

Com isso, encerramos aquele que, provavelmente, é o segundo ou terceiro casal mais saudável dessa fanfic. O próximo casal já foi implicado neste capítulo, então, façam suas apostas de algumas horas(apesar de que, com a inconstância do autor, talvez seja de alguns dias)!

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	15. A Ganância do Temerário

Bom, não tenho lá muito o que falar, então, apenas apreciem uma boa baderna.

* * *

Olhou aos arredores, tudo que se via era bagunça.

Afiou os ouvidos, tudo que se ouvia era barulho.

Em suas narinas, o odor de álcool reinava sobre todos os outros.

Tudo era um caos, tudo era balbúrdia, tudo era algazarra, tudo era entropia.

Sorria alegremente com isso.

Plantas surgiam do chão, conforme Droy lançava suas sementes por todo o chão de madeira, usando-as para atacar Vijeeter, quem dançava por entre os ataques, aproveitando cada brecha para acertar chutes e pontapés contra o rechonchudo mago.

Nab, de volta à antiga boa forma muscular - apesar da pele extra caindo-lhe pelos lados -, evocava os espíritos de grandes animais selvagens para atacar qualquer um que ousasse manter-se de pé ante ele, ou seja, todos.

Gajeel tinha tido piedade de seus ouvidos e agora estava no meio do emaranhado de pessoas, esmurrando algumas pobres almas com os braços transformados em grandes martelos de ferro maciço. Quanta classe para um Classe-S.

Podia ver ao longe como Erza escoltava Asuka numa espécie de tour para aprender à atirar, usando o grupo de imbecis briguentos como alvo e destruindo quem tentasse por algum meio se aproximar da criança atiradora.

Havia até mesmo alguns novatos se aventurando na pancadaria, claro, a maioria não levava nada além de alguns instantes até serem nocauteados.

Mesas voavam, algumas literalmente ficando presas ao teto, cadeiras se quebravam nas costas de amigos e colegas, cerveja e comida era atirada à esmo o tempo todo. Vez ou outra, alguém era mandado pelos ares, hora colidindo contra a mobilia voadora, hora tinham sorte de bater contra a parede, hora iam janela afora.

Era um alvoroço como não se via em meses na Fairy Tail. A única estranheza era que não participavam da briga nem Natsu, nem Gray.

O esquentadinho não se separava da mulher, nos minutos em que ambos estavam no prédio e se retirou com ela quando a coisa toda tinha saído do controle. Ao menos, ele havia deixado um pálido Romeo para substituí-lo no pandemônio, então o churrasco de incompetentes não faltou.

Já o pé frio havia se retirado para o bar, vivendo a noite copo atrás de copo, congelando qualquer um que o importunasse no que ele batizou de esquife, ou sei-lá-o-que. Era depressão demais para o seu gosto.

Fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça contra o balcão, de peito aberto para a arruaça, relaxando ao som socos e objetos quebrando.

O doce som da Fairy Tail.

-Você adora essas brigas generalizadas, mas nunca participa... por que será?- ouviu a voz de sua esposa questionando-o do bar.

-O que eu posso fazer? Toda essa diversão acabaria num segundo se eu espirrasse um décimo de meu poder...

-Convencido!- cortou ela, apesar de saber que era verdade.

-Pelo menos eu coloco o marido da sua irmã para me representar.- disse apontando para uma direção aparentemente aleatória, de onde, segundos depois, Freed emergiu em sua forma Absolute Shadow erguendo sobre sua cabeça um novato brutamontes - que era no mínimo, três vezes maior que ele - e arremessando-o para fora da guilda através de uma das janelas que ainda estavam intactas.

-Eu ainda fico impressionada com o olfato de vocês Dragon Slayer!- exclamou ela com uma voz levemente embargada. O rapaz defenestrado lembrava Elfman e ela ressentia-se que ele e os demais magos dracônicos tenha se mostrado, aparentemente, incapazes de encontrar o grandalhão.

Suspirou. -Ele vai voltar, Mira.- consolou-a, apesar de saber que era mentira.

Conhecia Evergreen desde que ela entrou para a Fairy Tail. Sabia que seja lá o que ela tenha feito ao seu cunhado, não o teria feito sem motivos. Ademais, o mundo estaria melhor sem ele.

-Eu sei que vai... mas não posso deixar de me preocupar.- ouviu como havia em sua voz um toque de profunda tristeza.

Virou-se para ela, pegou-a gentilmente pelas mãos e plantou um beijo quase casto de tão simples em seus lábios.

-Não adianta pensar no que pode ter acontecido ou onde ele está à essa hora. Seu irmão é uma montanha nevada de aproximadamente dois metros e dez de puro músculo que pode lidar com magos do calibre do Bacchus. Seja lá o que ele estiver fazendo, ele pode se cuidar.- ela fechou os olhos e esboçou um pequeno sorriso, tranquilizada. -Agora, independente disso, deixamos Lisanna e Erza cuidando de tudo enquanto estávamos fora, agora é hora de assumir as rédeas e deixa-las aproveitar seus maridos. Afinal, não é sempre que Erza pode passar um tempo com Jellal.

O sorriso dela se alargou com isso e ela desviou o olhar para onde ele sabia que o da tatuagem de olho observava abismado aquele furdúncio que se tornara o salão.

-É... você tá certo.- disse beijando-o.

-Eu sempre estou.- a resposta simples a fez rir suavemente, porém o momento não durou mais.

Logo ela o deixou, indo atender mais pedidos daqueles que não faziam parte da montanha de fracotes que se matava aonde deveriam estar as mesas. O altruísmo de sua esposa sempre esteve além de sua compreensão, no entanto, nunca deixou de trazer-lhe um sorriso ao rosto. Era pessoas como ela que essa guilda mantinha-se de pé e se não fosse por essa bondade calorosa e essa confiança quase cega que todos aqueles adoráveis imbecis tinha, talvez não houvesse ali lugar pra ele.

-É tão fofo ver você apaixonadinho desse jeito.- a voz que irrompeu por seus ouvidos o fez gelar a espinha.

Lisanna serviu-lhe um prato de peixe frito e uma caneca de cerveja grande demais para o seu gosto. Não queria nada daquilo, o que ele fez questão de deixar claro.

-Você diz não querer, mas então, por que pediu?- a réplica o fez franzir a testa.

-Você sabe bem o que eu queria.- respondeu ele num resmungo, provando o pescado mesmo assim.

-Bom, se você sabe o que queria, porque não fez o pedido certo?- a pergunta era capciosa e sua cunhada debruçou-se sobre o balcão, apoiando o queixo com as mãos, observando-o à espera da resposta.

-Eu não tinha certeza o que eu queria.- confessou mastigando um pedaço de carne.

-Bom, agora é tarde para reclamar. Outra pessoa já está com o que você queria.- olhou-a desafiadoramente nos olhos. Não aceitaria aquilo. -E o que fará sobre isso?

-Irei tomar o quero. Mesmo que seja um pouco.- o começo da declaração tinha muito mais força que seu final. Entretanto, ela sorriu.

-Bom, venha a cozinha. Talvez eu te dê um pouco do que você realmente queria.- voltou pra cozinha com essas palavras.

Laxus suspirou. Amava uma, desejava a outra. O que seu avô diria se soubesse? Com certeza diria que não era merecedor da confiança que todos depositavam nele. Não tinha duvidas de que o melhor à ser feito era ignorar as palavras da irmã de sua esposa e simplesmente voltar-se para o projeto de motim atrás de si.

Não obstante, ele era um cafajeste, desequilibrado e não valia o ar que tinha nos pulmões.

Nessa nota, levantou-se.

No caminho para a cozinha, entregou sua cerveja - intocada - para Cana.

Uma cerveja cheia e alguns Jewels. O preço de sua cúmplice era assustadoramente baixo.

Todavia, ele não reclamou, vendo-a sorrir e confirmar com a cabeça.

Ela sabia o que fazer.

E assim, entrou, tão discretamente quando pôde, na cozinha.

* * *

"Some men just want to see the world burning" Apesar de que não acho que esse seja o caso.

Deixem um comentário

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	16. A Luxuriosa Fragilidade

Bom, não posso atestar a qualidade desta putaria. Digamos apenas que só existem dois jeitos de um homem não broxar: sendo assexuado ou morrendo virgem. De qualquer forma, tirem as crianças e aproveitem o rarirola!

* * *

Seu coração acelerou ao entrar na cozinha.

Ela o observava com um olhar intenso, interessada e curiosa quanto ao que ele faria.

A primeira e mais inteligente coisa à se fazer, era trancar a porta, mas sabia que não teriam tanto tempo a sós. Teria que fazer cada segundo valer.

E assim que se virou para encara-la, ela estava colada à ele. Num salto abraçou seu pescoço e o beijou. Em resposta, ele a pegou pelos quadris e pôs contra a parede, suspensa no ar.

Havia urgência no beijo que compartilharam, pois sabiam que não demoraria muito para que a cozinha fosse requisitada.

Gemeu quando a sentiu morder-lhe os lábios.

Jogou fora o avental que ela trajava e desenlaçando na frente da regata que ela trazia por baixo, expondo os seios modestos e rígidos.

-Tira...- pediu ela num gemido entre uma pausa e outra, enfiando a mão por debaixo do short que vestia, masturbando-se em seu colo.

Colocou-a em cima da bancada mais próxima e com as mãos agora totalmente livres, desfez-se de seu casaco e desabotoou a própria camiseta, livrando-se dela também, expondo seu dorso torneado.

Viu-a morder os lábios com a visão, deitando-se sobre a bancada, intensificando sua masturbação.

Vê-la deitada, seminua, tocando-se por ele e gemendo seu nome rendeu-lhe a ereção mais forte que Laxus já tivera um dia.

Puxou o que vestia da cintura pra baixo, vislumbrando seu corpo totalmente nu. Sabia que não tinha tempo, mas não resistiu. Antes que desse por si, estava sobre os doces lábios inferiores da cunhada. Lambeu-a da parte mais baixa ao clitóris, saboreando o prazer de seu gemido.

Chupou com afinco a pequena protuberância, colocando dentro dela dois de seus dedos, fazendo-a gemer seu nome num volume que o fazia se questionar se toda aquela confusão do lado de fora seria o bastante para abafar o som de sua excitante aflição.

Sorriu com leveza quando ela agarrou-lhe os cabelos, condenando-o à tomar de sua flor até que chegasse ao orgasmo. De bom grado tomou o mel de seu prazer, diretamente dos favos de sua carne, extraindo cada gota de gozo de seu interior, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais. Logo estava debruçado sobre seu pequeno corpo.

O beijo agora era calmo por parte dela e apressado por parte dele.

Foi ela quem guiou sua ponta quente para dentro de si, ao que prontamente ele prontamente respondeu, penetrando-a num suspiro.

Recuou e avançou. Avançou e recuou.

Recuou até que tão somente sua glande estivesse dentro da amante.

Avançou, sentindo-a quente e úmida ao seu redor.

No peito, uma pungência fazia de flagelo o anseio de toma-la para si tão rápido quanto possível. Tal necessidade o açoitava ante o receio. Lisanna não era fraca, mas de todas as mulheres, o seu corpo sempre lhe pareceu ser o mais frágil. Ainda agora, debaixo de si, parecia ser capaz de quebra-la ao meio.

Sobressaltou-se quando ela roubou-lhe os lábios.

-Relaxa e se solta. Temos tão pouco tempo, seria bom se nós dois conseguíssemos gozar aqui...- ofegou ela.

Ele piscou surpreso e sorriu.

Alisando sua coxa nua, pôs a mão por debaixo de uma de suas nádegas, apertando-a com força. Respirou seu gemido, tomando-lhe a boca numa disputa voraz, sobrepujando sua língua numa disputa unilateral, suprimindo os gritos de prazer em que clamava seu nome.

O ritmo de seu quadril, antes receoso, agora era rijo e grosseiro. Alisou despreocupadamente todo o corpo miúdo, pequenas faíscas saindo aos lampejos de suas palmas, tornando-a trêmula de movimentos erráticos. Sua respiração descompassada cantando em suas orelhas davam-lhe combustível para seus quadris frenéticos, entrando e saindo num furor.

Neste afã atroz, o clamor de seu prazer destitui-os de sentido.

Gozaram um ao outro num urro gutural, seus fluídos misturando-se dentro da menor, num rito gérmen inconsequente.

Arfaram juntos por alguns minutos antes de se separarem e vestirem. Suas roupas os espiando do chão frio e sujo, o avental da outra sobre algumas panelas entre abertas.

Vestiram-se em silêncio, apenas o som do fogo crepitando e do estardalhaço fora da cozinha sendo escutado por eles.

Sentia-se realizado.

Deixou a cozinha com alguns pratos em mãos, pois, ajudar com a comida era a melhor desculpa que poderia dar para demorar-se tanto com a irmã caçula de sua esposa.

No salão, a agitação parecia rumar para a calmaria, agora que alguns dos principais brigadores haviam ido embora. Para sua sorte, isso incluía Gajeel, sua esposa e a garota Layla - que ele não entendia o porquê de cada um chamar por um nome diferente.

Sendo agora ele o único Dragon Slayer - visto que Wendy deixara o local pouco antes de toda a briga começar -, não teria que explicar o futum que sentia exalar de si mesmo, tampouco o som de seu prazer, ou o forte cheiro da amante que o empesteava.

Não precisava se preocupar com outros magos sugerindo qualquer coisa. Bêbados como estavam - vide Gray e Erza que pareciam incapazes de dizer se estavam na guilda ou em alto mar - não conseguiriam diferir o fedor de sexo em meio ao forte aroma de cerveja que a impregnava a madeira.

Ainda assim, o velho Makarov o fuzilava com um olhar de intensa reprovação que dizia claramente "eu sei o que vocês acabaram de fazer", o que prometia uma longa discussão quando estivessem a sós.

Servindo os pratos, descobriu que o seu campeão fora nocauteado pela bebida e encontrava-se a meio caminho de um coma alcoólico em algum lugar do banheiro e que o marido de Erza teve que sair por causa de alguma ação de última hora do conselho ou algo do tipo.

Isso explica a ruiva completamente embriagada que deixava os portões rumo à Magnólia abraçada pelo pescoço à um completamente embriagado Gray.

Bom, tinha certeza que tanto ela quanto Freed conseguiriam superar a ressaca.

Antes que sua esposa aparecesse, ele despediu-se da guilda.

No caminho de casa, com a brisa fria da noite tocando-lhe o rosto, ele pensou sobre o canalha que era e sobre o que fizera com Mira, escondendo os fatos sobre seu irmão e traindo-a com a irmã.

Mas antes que desse por si, estava se perguntando sobre quando poderia fazê-lo de novo.

Era, afinal, um cafajeste.

* * *

O que dizer deste belíssimo espécime de canalha, filho da puta, cínico do caralho, não? De certo, daria um excelente negociador.

Deixem um comentário

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	17. O Rancor ao Suspeito

Bom, acho que esses são os últimos dois capítulos que eu posto nesse ritmo de dois por dia. Devo dizer que fui bem prejudicado por algumas merdas que aconteceram aqui do meu lado, mas como eu já disse, os problemas do autor pouco importam, então não os importunarei com eles.

Esse capítulo pode ser um pouco desesperador e alarmante, mas não se preocupem que ele está enviesado pela forma que a Mira enxerga o mundo.

A verdade é que as coisas estão bem piores.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Estava exausta, mas não pela confusão que a cercava. Mesmo sendo uma das magas mais poderosas da Fairy Tail, trabalhava como garçonete na guilda há tanto tempo que lidar com essas pequenas guerras civis todos os dias era mundano.

Na verdade, estava tão habituada com tamanha bagunça que o recente estado de calmaria e silêncio que recentemente pairava sobre o local pareciam anaturais, como se uma maldição recaísse sobre todos. Tal maldição era, em partes, o que vinha lhe tirando o sono.

Inicialmente, achava que poderia contar com a ajuda do mestre, de alguns amigos e com seus irmãos.

Contudo, a idade já cobrava seu preço em Makaravok. Alçava agora seus cento e dois anos*, seu corpo agora começava a falhar em algumas funções, com a visão pior a cada dia, uma audição extremamente degradada e músculos debilitados, o esforço que usar magia para a menor das coisa era agora maior do que nunca e já carecia de auxílio para as atividades mais cotidianas.

Sem mencionar as necessidades maiores de repouso e dificuldades para manter-se focado por muito tempo. Verdade seja dita, seria covardia obrigá-lo à exercer suas funções em sua totalidade. Era questão de tempo para que ele viesse a falecer* e no que cabia à Mira, ele passaria os seus últimos momentos de férias, descansando em alguma praia ou ilha paradisíaca, e não trabalhando como o seu velho amigo Bob.

Seu antigo companheiro de equipe e mestre fundador da Blue Pegasus havia falecido depois do encontro da Grande Aliança, em decorrência de uma falência multipla de órgãos. Havia sofrido um ataque do mio cárdio no último dia de negociações, porém sobreviveu, vindo a falecer de complicações nos dias precedentes ao retorno de Ichiya, que agora era o novo Mestre da Pegasus.

Mirajane não teve coragem de informar ao mestre sobre sua perda, optando por enviar suas condolências em uma carta. Com a morte do senhor Yajima poucos um ano e meio atrás, restava agora tão poucos de sua geração que ela receava que tal noticia poderia descambar para o seu derradeiro fim. Rezava pela saúde de Goldmine, visto que Polyusica parecia ter alguma espécie de logevidade além do senso comum por ser a contra parte de um draconíco.

Sua sucessão provavelmente seria definida entre os magos de Classe-S, seus amigos, mas destes, Gildartz parecia temer o manto quase tanto quanto temia se tornar avô. Do time Natsu só Erza poderia ser uma opção, afinal, Natsu e Gray tinham uma rivalidade de anos e agora mais do que nunca uma tensão estar se acumulando perigosamente entre eles. Sem contar no quão irresponsável o Dragneel podia ser. Juvia, sendo uma elemental era particurlarmente poderosa, contudo, faltava-lhe o pulso firme para guiar e administrar o próprio casamento, quem dirá uma guilda. Gajeel seria uma boa opção, no entando, estava agora socando dois membros novatos na cabeça com mãos em formato de bigorna, o que não era lá muito inspirador. Freed era demasiadamente frio, enquanto Laxus sádico além dos limites.

E seu irmão continuava desaparecido.

Suspirou, desviando de um prato que ela acabara de servir e voltando para o balcão do bar, estranhando a ausência do marido.

Wendy e Romeo eram o maior destaque da próxima geração, entretanto, ainda eram jovens demais para assumir tamanha responsabilidade. Ademais, antes deles ainda tinha Cana, afinal, não bastasse ser filha de um dos grandes nomes da guilda, ela carregava no braço uma das magias especiais das fadas, confiada à ela pela primeira mestra em pessoa.

Gildarts, Erza, Laxus, Elfman, Freed, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel. Que a disputa estivesse entre Freed, Laxus e Erza era preocupante. Temia ter que se oferecer para o encargo, posto que era esposa de um concorrente, cunhada de outro e grande amiga e rival da última.

Tudo isso sem tocar no fato de que muitos dos magos da geração que viveu os acontecimentos de cinco anos atrás parecia estar desenvolvendo sua própria vida paralela e talvez deixassem a Fairy Tail nos tempos vindouros.

Olhou para o emaranhado de madeira e pessoas que lutava a sua frente, imaginando possiveís soluções para mantê-los unidos.

Foi quando notou algo, mais especificamente, a falta de alguém.

Não saberia dizer quando Freed deixou a guilda, ou se ele tinha realmente saído.

-Ahn... Gray, aonde Freed foi?- perguntou ela ao bêbado, contudo, foi Erza, cabisbaixa e bebendo quem lhe respondeu.

-Nah, eles foam pa pscina...- Mira franziu a testa ante ao estado da amiga, imaginando que o sumiço de Jellal tivesse algo à ver com isso.

-Ah... eles?

-Caaaaaa purrou ere pra fora.- dessa vez a resposta veio de Gray, incapaz de completar as palavras corretamente e com uma língua aparentemente anestesiada, fazendo-a franzir ainda mais a testa.

-E o que eles foram fazer lá?- ambos deram de ombros em resposta.

Viu como Gray descaradamente tentava furtar uma garrafa de Whisky de debaixo do balcão, ignorando que ela estivesse ali, enquanto Erza sequer se importou com a atitude gatuna do coleega de equipe. Se fosse apostar, diria que ambos já estavam bebendo das bebidas furtadas, visto que não tinha mais ninguém cuidando do bar, mas ela não se importou.

Deixou o Whisky sobre o na frente de ambos enquanto se dirigia para o espaço externo da guilda, atemorrizada com o que poderia significar isso.

Se fora Cana quem arrastou o marido de sua irmã para o lado de fora, era provavél que estivessem bêbados.

Um buraco espaço e cheio de água era o pior lugar para um bêbado e a guilda talvez não resistisse à duas mortes de uma única vez. Foi com esse pensamento que ela cruzou toda a baderna, atravessou o palco e saiu pelos fundos.

Ninguém.

A piscina estava vazia, graças aos deuses, só que não havia ninguém. Nem mesmo nas cadeiras de praia que a cervavam. Sem sinal de vida próxima. Sua expressão se agravou, tentando pensar no que isso pudesse significar e onde os dois estariam.

E a resposta veio num gemido.

Com o coração pesado, aproximou-se do armazém que ficava ao lado da piscina. Sabia que ali era um dos locais preferidos para que os membros mais ousados pudessem fazer coisas que deveriam ser feitas no íntimo de suas casas. Laxus a explicou sobre os sons desagradavéis que vinham dali mas não podia acreditar que eles estivessem fazendo isso.

Tocou a maçaneta da pesada porta de madeira e a entreabriu tão silenciosamente quanto pôde.

-Fr-Freed!- o grito de Cana em êxtase foi como um soco na boca do estômago. Espiou pela fresta e pôde vê-los, nos fundos. Cana de quatro como uma cadela e o Freed, o marido de sua irmão, batendo seus quadris uns contra os outros, se derramando dentro de sua amante enquanto clamava seu nome.

* * *

*A fic se passa no ano X798, cinco anos após os eventos do cânone, e Makarov nasceu em X696.

*A expectativa de vida humana no mundo, segundo a Organização Mundial de Saúde(OMS) é de 72 anos(dados de 2016: .int/gho/mortality_burden_disease/life_tables/situation_trends/en/). Considerando que se trata de um mundo ambientado num universo medieval, estou considerando que a expectativa de vida em Fiore esteja abaixo dos 60, principalmente contando com todas as guerras e batalhas, além disso, estou considerando ainda que o uso prolongado da magia seja danoso para o corpo humano, mais ou menos como é para atletas de alto desempenho. Tudo isso, junto com os maus hábitos do estilo de vida da Fairy Tail levam à crer que Makarov está vivendo os seus últimos anos de vida.

Bom, acho que isso dá um panorama bacana sobre como as coisas estão, além de que ela fez algumas ponderações interessantes sobre como cada personagem é, mas como isso não importa, sigamos para o capítulo 18.

Deixem um comentário

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	18. Cegos ao Saber de Nós Mesmos

Bom, estou cansado, com sono, com fome, sofrendo por não ter feito as coisas do jeito que elas devem ser feitas, então, confesso que este capítulo, tal como o último capítulo de sexo, não está tão bom como eu imaginei.

Verdade seja dita, não teve sexo, somente sua menção.

Pois, que sirva de protesto pela falta de comentários.

Chamem as crianças pra sala, flw, vlw e boa leitura, rapaziada!

* * *

Como podiam?! Freed era marido de sua esposa! Como poderia ousar traí-la dentro da guilda de todos os lugares, enquanto ela contentemente cozinhava para todos, privando-se de estar junto de seus amigos para que tivessem o que comer ao festejar?!

Ele achava que Lisanna, sua família, não era mais que uma piada?! Devia ter escutado Elfman quando ele se opôs à tal união! Mas ele não sairia impune!

Raiva queimava em seu peito quando ela deu as costas ao casal embriagado que fornicava aonde todos os outros o faziam. Onde todos os outros faziam! Quantos destes arruaceiros não os flagraram por este simples fato?! Agora o nome e honra de sua irmã estava na lama.

Marchou à passos pesados de volta para o salão, seu coração batendo a mil no peito, corpo ardente de ódio e rancor. Podia ouvir as portas abrindo-se às pressas atrás de si, mas não se importou que tivesse sido visto pelos traidores.

Iria mata-los com as próprias mãos outra hora.

Tentava se acalmar enquanto passava pelo palco. Precisava pensar não só no nome dos Strauss, como também na Fairy Tail. Uma briga da magnitude de dois Classes-S seria arrebatador para o animo dos magos, velhos e novos.

Oh! E pensar que tinha cogitado apoiar um dos dois para serem os próximos Mestres, que erro cometeria ela! Não se pode mais confiar em ninguém!

Olhou para o Mestre, sentado no corredor que levava à cozinha*, pensando por alguns segundos até decidir que não deveria importuná-lo com isso. Com sua saúde frágil, saber o quão podre era o maior seguidor de seu neto poderia ser problemático.

Pensou em voltar ao bar, mas não podia esperar. Algo tinha que ser feito sobre os traidores e teria que decidir isso agora.

Encaminhou-se para a cozinha. Delataria para a irmã o traidor que Freed era para que juntas pudesse pensar em como executariam o traste.

Ouviu Cana chamar seu nome, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, gritar e sussurrar para que ela parasse.

Não deu ouvidos.

Subiu cada degrau e caminhou pelo corredor até a porta da cozinha com ela logo atrás. Se ela insistisse em segui-la, talvez poderiam dar cabo da usurpadora na cozinha mesmo e depois livrar-se do corpo em algum lugar.

-La-Laxus!

Congelou de frente para a porta da cozinha, com as mãos na maçaneta, prestes a gira-la. Dentro, podia ouvir sua irmã, sangue de seu sangue, gemendo e gritando o nome de seu marido.

Por alguns instantes, parecia que seu coração batia mais lento e lágrimas vinham-lhe aos olhos.

Podia ouvir enquanto eles a traiam do outro lado da porta se prestasse atenção o suficiente, poderia até mesmo ouvir as pancadas de seus quadris. Esqueceu-se como respirar.

-Mira!- virou-se para Cana, quem estava exausta de correr tanto logo após transar. -Eu tentei te avisar!

Disse como se tal afirmação aliviasse, de alguma forma, a dor que ela sentia no peito.

Ela sabia.

Sua irmã estava transando com o seu marido bem debaixo de seu nariz à poucos metros de onde estava agora mesmo, e Cana sabia.

Há quanto tempo sabia? Quantas vezes os dois faziam isso à suas custas sem que ela soubesse? Quem mais sabia?

Olhou para a guilda, todos ocupados demais com suas próprias brigas e por um instante, parecia que todos a encarava com olhares maldosos e risadas de deboche contidas.

Não saberia dizer quem compactuava com os maiores traidores, mas agora parecia para ela que eram todos eles.

E ela ainda estava preocupada que Freed estivesse ferindo a honra e o nome de sua irmã! Sentia-se agora a maior idiota de todos os tempos. Queria esconder-se no fundo de algum poço esquecido e deixar que o tempo apagasse sua existência da memória das pessoas.

Freed sabia? Não parecia ser o caso. Podia culpa-lo por sua traição à Lisanna, mas no final, ele era tão vítima disso quanto ela.

-Mira!- virou-se outra vez para encarar Cana, que agora carregava um semblante genuinamente preocupado com ela.

Sua visão embaçou conforme as lágrimas rolavam por sua face. Deu as costas à cartomante, afastando-se da cozinha e do bar, abraçando o próprio ventre como uma criança que chorava por dor de barriga. Precisava sair, caminhar pela noite, desaparecer, enfiar-se num trem e nunca mais olhar na cara de sua irmã.

Que falta lhe fazia o irmão agora.

Estava cruzando pelo quadro de missões agora, à poucos metros da saída, quando sentiu-se ser puxada.

Chocou-se contra uma superfície de madeira e viu-se diante de Cana, quem carregava uma expressão séria e um tanto preocupada.

-Ei, tá tudo bem. O que eles fizeram contigo é errado, sabemos, mas você não pode se deixar abater pelo erro dos outros.

-Há quanto tempo você sabia?- perguntou ela cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos.

Cana suspirou.

-Eu não sabia, eu suspeitava. Faz alguns dias que eu peguei Laxus... mexido demais perto da sua irmã, por assim dizer. Até onde eu saiba, eles nunca estiveram juntos, pelo menos não nesse sentido. Ontem ele me pediu que eu distraísse você e o Freed. Disse que saberia quando chegasse a hora.

Mira assentiu com a resposta.

-Aquilo foi a sua distração pro Freed?- perguntou, ao que ela respondeu com um simples aceno, apesar de corar levemente. -... quanto a nossa distração custou?- a outra sorriu com a pergunta, já antevendo a reação à resposta.

-50.000.000 Jewels.

Quase bateu a cabeça contra o armário atrás de si com a assustadora cifra. Quantas missões ele teve que fazer para poder fornicar com a própria cunhada? Sequer podia imaginar quando ele tinha juntado tanto para a ocasião.

Bateu a cabeça contra a parede outra vez quando, perdida em seus pensamentos, não viu a outra mulher aproximando-se para roubar-lhe os lábios.

-O que tá fazendo?!- perguntou exasperada e vermelha ao que Alberona deu de ombros.

-O que eu posso dizer? Já pagaram pelos meus serviços.

-Pensei que gostasse de homens!

-Gosto de homens e mulheres. Sou um espírito livre, não tenho esse tipo de impedimento. Menos quando tem dinheiro envolvido.

-Você usa preservativos pelo menos?- sentia-se levemente irritada com a leviandade que a outra parecia tratar o assunto.

-Qual deles? A tripa de porco ou aquela pílula amarga que destrói teu corpo por dentro e te deixar de cama por um metade de um dia só pra matar qualquer chance de se formar uma criança dentro de você?- a resposta irônica não pareceu agradar Mira, ao que Cana simplesmente suspirou. -Olha, o que você pretende fazer, invadir a cozinha, matar marido e irmã, fazer um escândalo por algo que não pode ser desfeito e só acabaria com a guilda?

Mirajane abaixou os olhos por alguns instantes diante da verdade. Novamente Cana a beijou. Dessa vez não resistiu, apesar de que o beijo também não durou

Quando a cartomante - que incrivelmente parecia não ter ingerido uma gota de álcool - se afastou, olharam-se nos olhos.

-Ou... que tal sair daqui? Ir comigo à algum lugar menos movimentado, esquecer um pouco que eles existem e quem sabe, no final do dia você possa gozar um pouquinho? Já tá pago, afinal.

Aquele fora um dos dias mais cansativos e estranhos de sua vida. Não esperava que as coisas ficassem agitadas de repente, mas ficaram. Não esperava flagrar Freed com outra, mas flagrou. Não esperava que seu marido tivesse uma amante - e de todas as mulheres, não esperava que fosse justamente a sua irmã! -, mas ele tinha. Não esperava que abandonasse a guilda em pleno funcionamento, mas abandonou. Não esperava ir com Cana para o quarto dela, mas foi. Não esperava ter a noite de sexo mais intensa que já viveu, mas teve. Não esperava sentir qualquer tipo de atração por uma mulher, afinal era hétero, mas estava errada.

Prometeu que nunca mais dirigiria a palavra ao marido ou irmã.

E quando, no dia seguinte, acordou em uma cama de suor e fluídos, seus olhos encarando a beleza morena de pele pêssego e seios esculpidos num corpo quase escultural, cujas meras lembranças de sua voracidade era capaz de despertar em si um calor e uma excitação que até então homem nenhum tinha conseguido, perguntou-se se não vivera cega a vida toda e só agora enxergava pela primeira vez.

* * *

*Estou usando como base este mapa da base da Fairy Tail: . /fairytail/images/2/22/Fairy_Tail_ /revision/latest?cb=20100312003219 Neste caso, Makarov está sentado no canto direito, pouco acima da cozinha.

*A cada 100 Jewels, conta-se um dólar, por tanto, estamos falando de exatos meio milhão de dólares, ou aproximadamente dois milhões de reais, também conhecido como "o suficiente para viver com tranquilidade por um bom tempo"

Bom, eu só preciso comer alguma coisa e dormir. Ou dormir e comer alguma coisa. Talvez dormir comendo alguma coisa? Acho que a ordem não importa.

Deixem um comentário

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	19. Lamurias de Nossas Incapacidades

Well... como eu posso dizer... acho que eu vou ter que editar as tags dessa fanfic de novo, mas dessa vez não é nada demais, então não se preocupem, simplesmente aproveitem o capítulo que o próximo vai ser um pouco mais doloroso.

* * *

Era um idiota. Lucy estava completamente certa sobre isso.

Ele sempre tentou manter uma imagem estúpida de si mesmo, agindo como se não se importasse com nada, descartando toda e qualquer forma de sentimentalismo, achando que esse tipo de coisa só atrapalhava. Se não tivesse deixado suas emoções ditarem suas ações, jamais teria atacado Deliora daquela maneira tão imprudente. Talvez Ur ainda estivesse viva.

Não que ele fosse se tornar uma pessoa completamente isolada do mundo que só quer se manter afastada de todos os outros. Ele só queria evitar de expor sua vida, não se tornar o Jellal!

-Orla lá como cê fala do Gerard!- ameaçava Erza, segurando-se em seu ombro com tanta força que quase os derrubou de seus lugares de seus lugares

-Mae verdad!- retrucou

-Eo sei! Maeu carsei com ele! Sol eu tenhu direit de falá mal derse idióta!- exclamava com um misto de ofensa pelo marido e uma profunda irritação com o mesmo, fazendo-o soltar uma gargalhada rude enquanto enchia seus copos com um Whisky X4.

Viraram seus copos de uma única vez e o bateram contra o balcão logo depois. Parecia ter sido atropelado. Tudo ficou branco, como se estivesse dentro da torre do céu quando a mesma explodiu, podia ouvir seu coração batendo em seus tímpanos com a força do galope de mil corcéis. Esqueceu-se de respirar pelo que lhe pareceram horas antes até conseguir chupar o ar de volta para seus pulmões com o desespero de um náufrago.

A claridade se foi e agora tudo estava escuro, clareando-se aos poucos. Já sua audição, tudo que ouvia era um chiado forte e longínquo, longo e persistente, lentamente dando lugar ao vozerio. Era como se tivesse morrido, indo para o paraíso, caído pro limbo e voltado ao mundo real em meros segundos.

Notou que reclamava com Erza sobre alguma coisa, ao passo que ela também reclamava com ela sobre outras coisas. Já não sabia o rumo que a conversa tinha tomado, ou sequer o que falava enquanto movia a boca.

Com certeza nunca tinha bebido nada nem perto de ser tão forte.

Tão velha quanto a bebida se dizia ser, não era de surpreender que fosse tão forte*. Recostou sua testa contra sua mão, sentindo uma dor de cabeça acaçapante. Sentia como se usassem seu rosto para treinar socos e pauladas, ardia por dentro de tal forma que fazia parecer que o Natsu o havia assoprado-o com um de seus bafos de dentro pra fora.

Um impacto duro o fez colar sua face contra a tábua do balcão, quase quebrando o seu nariz. Olhou para a Erza, quem lhe desferiu o soco contra a têmpora. Ela estava extremamente irritada. Seus olhar de esclera avermelhada, pálpebras inferiores aprofundadas de quem não dormia, sobrancelhas retas à meio olho, pupilas em ponto e cenho franzindo deixava claro seu descontentamento. Seu musculoso braço direito erguido em ângulo reto para demonstrar força e uma careta feiosa nos lábios.

Ela quase parecia um demônio.

Não sabia o que tinha dito para deixa-la tão ofendida. Também não sabia o que disse quando ela estava prestes à mata-lo que foi capaz de quebrar sua expressão assustadora e fazê-la corar. Ouviu-a balbuciando alguma coisa, mas não tinha certeza se ela foi inteligível ou se ele estava bêbado demais para entender bulhufas.

Somente quando ele voltou à se endireitar em seu assento pôde entender uma frase.

-Você e Juvia também não parecem estar tão felizes...- soava estranhamente sóbria na acusação enquanto bebericava mais da vetusta bebida.

Suspirou com a constatação, mas tudo já tinha voltado à ser incompreensível. Conforme seus lábios moviam-se contra sua vontade e proferiam palavras que ele desconhecia e suas mãos tentavam encher seu copo com um pouco mais do Whisky - derramando a maior parte sobre o balcão e esborrando o copo quando conseguiu acerta-lo -, pensava sobre sua relação com Juvia.

Ele não a amava, contudo, tentava ser amável por ela. Talvez isso fosse um pouco cruel, quando se parava pra pensar por uma perspectiva externa, porém não havia muito o que ser feito. Seu casamento com ela não passava de um construído em cima de outro erro: não ter assumido sua relação com Lucy. Amava a maga celestial de todo coração, podia sentir que iria amar até seus últimos suspiros e viveu com ela um romance maravilhoso nos quase três anos de paz que tiveram depois da morte de Acnologia.

No entanto, ele fora um idiota. Lucy estaca completamente certa sobre isso.

Por medo não assumiu a relação que tinham, vivendo seu amor às escondidas nas raras vezes que podiam estar à sós. Não parou pra pensar que na ótica de todos, Lucy estava unindo-se à Natsu. Também não pensou que o cabeça de fósforo fosse pedir a mão dela em casamento na frente de quase que toda Magnólia. Quão estúpido fora Gray quando, nessa situação, Lucy olhou-o quase implorando por ajuda com o olhar e ele simplesmente deu-lhe as costas?

Ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente da dor que sentiu no coração quando a ouviu dizer sim. Punhais atravessando-lhe o coração não poderiam doer-lhe tanto, mas não havia como ele pudesse culpa-la pelos erros que ele cometeu. Quando duas horas depois, encorajada pelos matrimônios que a cercavam, Juvia veio até ele num de seus momentos privados e enfim pediu-lhe em casamento, ele, desolado como estava, apenas aceitou.

No fim, só condenou a pobre coitada.

Agora estavam aqui. Lucy esperava o primeiro filho de Natsu. Talvez o primeiro de muitos. Qualquer esperança que ele tinha de que talvez todos fossem rir de suas escolhas e simplesmente assumirem que erram ao se casarem estava agora arrasadas à fogo. Por outro lado, fazia semanas que não tocava sua mulher do jeito que ela queria. Verdade seja dita, ele nunca se dedicou no sexo matrimonial, simplesmente fazia-o como quem fazia uma obrigação, mas nos últimos meses sequer fazia questão de disfarçar seu completo desinteresse pela elementar.

Não sabia nem mesmo onde ela estava. Enquanto isso, ele se afogava no álcool, buscando no fundo de um copo o remédio para suas mágoas. Ao sue lado, Titânia fazia o mesmo, lamentando um matrimônio tão ruim quanto, reclamando que uma tal de Nanaboia - ou algo do tipo - tinha esfregado na cara que era melhor ter morrido solitária à ter um casamento tão ruim.

Viraram o que lhes restava de X4 falando do Natsu e ele podia ver com clareza a tristeza que ela estampava em seu rosto enquanto falava do Dragon Slayer. Isso o irritava. Entretanto, nas próximas palavras que ele disse, ela voltou a corar. Muito violentamente. Viu-a gaguejar algo e imediatamente sentiu o próprio rosto arder. Nunca soube o que tinham combinado ali, apenas soube que levantaram-se juntos e deixaram a guilda, depois de roubar mais algumas duas garrafas de bebidas estranhas. Ele tinha uma espécie de lata estranha com um jacaré pintado, Erza tinha uma garrafa com um nome parecido com o da Evergreen com um desenho de um milho*.

Incrivelmente, os dois eram mais fortes que o X4. Dai já não lembrava de mais nada e o pouco que lembrava, não era nada além de memórias difusas.

* * *

*O Whisky "Bruichladdich X4 Quadrupled" é um dos Whiskys mais fortes do mundo, tendo o mais forte deles incríveis 92% de teor alcoólico. Em Fairy Tail os anos são contados sempre com a letra X no começo, vide o ano de X792, quando ocorreram os jogos mágicos. Juntando as duas coisas, Gray pensou que estava tomando uma bebida do ano de X4, portanto, uma bebida de 794 anos de idade.

*Gray estava bebendo Corococo, uma bebida boliviana com 96% de teor alcoólico(o máximo que se consegue a partir da destilação), uma das mais fortes do mundo, conhecida como "álcool potável". Erza está com uma Everclear, uma bebida norte-americana feita à base de milho, cujo teor alcoólico é de 95%

Bom, pra quem não costuma beber, eu diria que eles começaram com o pé totalmente embaixo no acelerador. Não bebam tanto, crianças. Só o bastante para se divertir um pouco. Alias, se forem crianças, não bebam at all.

Ah! Quase me esqueci que hoje será só um capítulo. Depois de três dias num rushadão de dois por dia, é estranho voltar a não se matar todas as noites. No capítulo de amanhã... bom, com porcentagens de 92, 95 e 96, acho que o capítulo de amanhã é dedutível.

Deixem um comentário

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!

#SeBeberNAODirija #BebaComModeracao #SeBeberNaoCase #SeBeberNaoBeba


	20. Torpe Loucura de Todos os Desejos

Mds, como eu estou cansado. Devo ter demorado umas três, quatro horas pra conseguir terminar esse capítulo, cortesia da minha facilidade para me distrair com, absolutamente, qualquer coisa. Não sei o quão bom ele está, mas do que sou capaz de lembrar, acho ele, no mínimo, divertido.

Claro, o que segue um dia de bebedeira é um dia - ou pelo menos uma manhã - recheada de uma bela ressaca. Talvez uma leve amnésia alcóolica.

Bom, cês sabem o que fazer com as crianças.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Desejou nunca mais ter acordado. Estar vivo no dia seguinte era uma experiência aterradoramente dolorosa. Podia sentir mesmo a menor das vibrações como se amplificadores estivessem ligados aos seus ouvidos em sua máxima potência. Mesmo a menor lux parecia queimar seus olhos como álcool jogado sobre feridas frescas.

Gemeu de dor ao se sentar na beira de sua cama e jurou nunca mais beber na vida. Respirou fundo para controlar sua ânsia de vômito, massageando sua têmpora com certa veemência e levantando. Observou por alguns segundos o estado em que se encontrava seu quarto.

A cama estava completamente desarrumada e repleta encharcada, apesar dele não saber quanto disso era água e quanto eram outros fluídos.

Lembrou-se de ter transado sobre estes lençóis ontem, contudo, não havia uma lembrança concreta e inteiriça do ocorrido. Se fechasse os olhos - além de aliviar seu flagelo - poderia lembrar-se de fragmentos de seu coito.

Podia recordar-se de senti-la montando-o, cavalgando-o com tanta força que fazia sentir que a qualquer momento seu quadril seria partido em dois. Jurava que tinha ouvido a cama de madeira ranger tão forte e alto que dado momento pensou ter ouvido as vigas rachando, entretanto, ele estava ocupado demais - observando como os rústicos seios saltitando para cima e para baixo - para prestar atenção nas condições em que a cama se encontrava. Lembrando agora, podia dizer que algumas coisas pareciam estranhas. A voz de sua mulher estava mais rouca na noite anterior.

Ela havia gritado a ponto de ter rouquejado a voz? Era incapaz de dizer ao certo em que momento eles haviam se separado na festa à Fairy Tail. Verdade seja dita, sequer lembrava quando deixou a guilda ou como conseguiu voltar pra casa. Que ele e Juvia tenham se encontrado no final do dia era de se esperar, mas não esperava que eles tivessem feito sexo. Teria ela se aproveitado de sua total embriagues?

Descartou a ideia quando lhe ocorreu que ela também bebia quando a viu pela última vez que estava sóbrio. Dois bêbados de Classe-S - sendo ele um mago do gelo e ela uma elementar da água - transando. Surpreendia-se que ambos estivessem inteiros essa hora.

Desceu, apoiando-se nas paredes de madeira da cabana em que morava com sua esposa, sentindo que sua cabeça explodia a cada passo que dava escada abaixo, sentindo as dores que o atormentavam. Sentia dor no estômago, nas costas, nas pernas - principalmente no quadril -, nos braços, na boca e em suas extremidades.

O quão longe haviam chegado na noite anterior?

Depois dele ter virado o jogo e posto-se por cima dela, a maga de cabelos estranhamente lisos não aguentou ser dominada por tanto tempo e, com uma mordida forte no ombro, ela o virou de novo. Só que ele já estava mais esperto que ela fez tal movimento. Ignorou o máximo que pôde a sua dor e virou-a de volta, dessa vez, deixando-a de bruços contra o colchão. Para que não escapasse virando-se água, congelou a palma de uma de suas mãos contra a nádega esquerda dela e puxando-a pelo cabelo, começou a bombear-se para dentro dela com tanta força quanto seus quadris o permitiam. Ouvi-la incentivando a mover-se com mais força foi estranho, visto que ele já estava dando o seu máximo e que segundos depois ela o virou de volta, quebrando o gelo num movimento que ele nunca a viu usar antes e voltando-se para cima dele.

-Bom dia, Gray-sama.- ouviu Juvia chamando-o assim que chegou ao andar de baixo. Ela cantarolava alguma coisa inteligível e sua voz estava definitivamente rouca, mas nem tão perto de ser tão rouca quanto ontem.

-Bom dia.- respondeu de olhos fechados por causa da claridade, tateando até encontrar uma cadeira e se sentar na cozinha. Pelo cheiro, podia dizer que ela fazia o café da manhã, o que o fez sorrir, apesar dele não sentir fome. Quando tomou coragem para abrir os olhos, foi como quando tomou aquela velharia na guilda. Imediatamente tudo estava branco, suas retinas queimando com a luz solar que invadia as poucas janelas que estavam abertas. -Fecha essas coisas!- protestou ele, tentando inutilmente tampar os raios de tortura luminosa com os dedos e a ouviu sorrir em seu cantarolar.

Quando seus orbes acostumaram-se - mal e porcamente - as facadas solares, viu-a enfim, alegremente esquentando um pouco de café para si mesma, de costas para ele, absorta em sua tarefa. Estava feliz de um jeito que ele não a vira estar desde o casamento. Ela trouxe até ele um copo de suco e alguns pães com geleia.

-Como farei os afazeres de casa se tudo estiver completamente escuro?- perguntou retoricamente, seu sorriso genuinamente alegre mostrava-se singelo nos lábios.

Ela havia montado-o de novo e dessa vez, seu ritmo era ainda mais poderoso, machucando-o ainda mais nos quadris. Quando ele tentou protestar e virar o jogo uma vez mais, ela o segurou pelo pulso e aplicou alguma espécie de golpe ou chave de braço. Não era capaz de compreender o que a azulada fizera, só sabia que havia doído. E muito. Talvez tivesse parado os movimentos de sua montada com isso, ele não sabia, só sabia que, em sua ebriedade, havia quase chorado com a dor, implorando-a para parar e prometendo-lhe mil e uma coisas - inclusive um filho! - só então ela abrandou o aperto em seu braço, sem liberta-lo, simplesmente voltando à cavalga-lo. Apostava que fora a loucura de seu entorpecimento alcoólico que tornara isso possível, mas de alguma forma, ele tinha conseguido gozar dentro dela, apesar da dor excruciante que sentia no braço.

Ele correspondeu o sorriso da esposa quase lunática com um sorriso simples de si próprio. -Acho que não tenho como rebater sua lógica.

Com uma leve risada, ela piscou para ele, indo para a pia, tomando seu café e brincando com a água do sistema de encanação que ela usava para se locomover mais rapidamente pela casa.

Bebeu seu suco autoresfriado, o sabor gélido das uvas que eles plantavam exprimidas umedecendo sua garganta e boca ressecadas, trazendo um alivio que imensurável. Comeu algumas fatias do pão, saboreando a geleia - também de uva - refletindo sobre ontem. Fechou os olhos, meditativamente, tentando recordar-se do que fora esquecido.

Levou a mão congelada à testa. Precisava de respostas. Simples extremamente fragmentados da última noite não eram o suficiente para saciar a necessidade que ele tinha de tentar compreender tudo que aconteceu. Como o pessoal da guilda conseguia beber tanto todos os dias?! Não se lembrar do que fez antes de dormir era simplesmente insano!

Não tinha lembranças de ter se despedido de Erza em momento algum ao sair da guilda - que rudeza a dele! Teria que desculpar-se com ela por isso -, pensou ter visto Mira aos beijos com alguma mulher - mas considerou isso uma alucinação de sua bebedeira -, cambaleou apoiado em alguém Magnólia afora - contudo, não achava que fosse sua esposa, afinal, até então, ele não tinha encontrado-a ainda - entrou em casa agarrando-se e beijando-se com Juvia - mesmo não se lembrando quando a reencontrou -, subiram os degraus até o quarto aos tropeços - não sabia que era possível que Juvia ficasse tão bêbada - e então transaram. Só que foi bem mais do que ele previra.

Quando entrou no quarto, tudo girava e ele sentia-se quente por dentro e por fora. Ao contrário do que sempre acontesia, foi sua esposa quem comandou o início da dança e antes que notasse, estava jogado na cama, tudo girando ainda mais rápido ao seu redor. Sentou-se, ao que a azulada aproveitou para beijar-lhe - por mais que, aparentemente, tenham só batido suas cabeças com força máxima -, dai vinha a dor nos lábios. Nessa posição, esfregava-se para frente e para trás de acordo com o ritmo que bem entendia, o que poderia ter sido ótimo pra ela, mas não pra ele. Tentou acelerar seu ritmo, contudo, recebeu um apertão feito com as unhas sobre suas coxas que dizia claramente "Eu estou no comando aqui, cale-se e obedeça". Quando ela se cansou de se esfregar - sabe-se lá deus quanto tempo depois - empurrou-o contra o colchão de maneira vertiginosa e o montou, gerando a dor em seu quadril.

Deve ter demorado uns cinco minutos nessa posição até que ele conseguiu uma brecha para virar o jogo, no entanto, do que lembrava-se agora, ele nunca conseguiu se manter por cima por mais do que um minuto. Somente depois de ter gozado que ela o permitiu ficar por cima, o que inicialmente julgava ter sido uma vitória. Mal sabia que ela só o deixaria descansar apropriadamente depois que ela gozasse, o que só aconteceu quando o sol estava começando a despontar no horizonte. Gray perdeu a conta de quantas vezes tinha gozado dentro dela, tudo para que ela gozasse uma única. Não bastasse, parecia que ela tinha vontade de transar de mil e uma maneiras diferentes, mudando de posição a cada poucos minutos, indo desde o clássico mamãe e papai, passando por diversas posições de lado, chegando à ir de quatro, fazendo algumas loucuras em pé até que terminar com ela debruçada na cama e ele gastando suas últimas energias para estoca-la por trás.

Estava tão exausto que ao deitar-se ao lado dela, apagou. A última memória que tinha antes de dormir era vê-la dormindo ao seu lado, completamente nua e suada. Seu cabelo parecia de uma cor diferente, mas acreditava não passar de um efeito de luzes somado ao cansaço que sentia.

Com todas as memórias recobradas, olhou de canto de olho para Juvia, de costas pra ele, ainda cantarolando sua música estranha. Nunca pensou que ela fosse ser tão... arisca na cama. Claro, muitas vezes eles mantinham relações com uma certa aspereza, entretanto, na maior parte das vezes, isso vinha da atitude dele, além dele sempre ter tido total controle do coito. Jamais pensaria que ela pudesse ser tão - ironicamente - fogosa.

Ele gostava disso.

Não gostava da ideia de terem filhos. Não era ela quem queria para isso, mas já não tinha escolha.

Suspirou e levantou-se. A abraçou por trás, claramente pegando-a de surpresa.

-Gray-sama! Deveríamos ir pra guilda logo... já está tarde...- apesar da surpresa e de um leve alarde, sua voz ainda era doce enquanto fechava uma gaveta abaixo de si.

-Eu sei...- respondeu fechando os olhos e deitando a cabeça contra o ombro dela. -mas eu ainda to mal de ontem... vou voltar lá pra cima um pouco. Você vem?- ouviu a respiração contrária engatar-se por alguns segundos segundos, até responder da maneira melodiosa.

-Assim que eu terminar, eu subo...- podia ouvir um sorriso em sua voz, o que o fez sorrir também.

-Você sabe que pode deixar isso ai que eu lavo depois, certo?- ao que ela respondeu com um grunhido.

-Eu não vou demorar.

Ele simplesmente assentiu e arrastou-se escada acima outra vez, apoiando-se nos canos metálicos da engenhosa ideia da Levy para poder - cambaleantemente - jogar-se sobre os lençóis ainda úmidos da noite anterior.

Sua cabeça ainda doía, assim como muitas parte do seu corpo, mas isso não importava. Mesmo quando ouviu a tubulação contrair-se e Juvia vazar do seu lado, ignorou a dor de cabeça.

Sua esposa queria um filho e ele estava pronto para a tarefa.

Apenas... pegaria um pouco mais leve dessa vez.

* * *

Bom, foi isso. Acho que terminamos o nosso décimo casal. A fic deve acabar logo, temos mais três capítulos pela frente e eu espero que quem estiver acompanhando, tenha gostado de nossa pequena Via Crucis de altos e baixos.

Enquanto que eu não me acho particularmente ruim escrevendo, sei que seria demasiadamente arrogante de minha parte achar que tudo aqui foi perfeito, mas, caso algum de vocês tenha gostado de algum detalhe, comente, pergunte, sei lá. Gostei tanto de alguns micro detalhes que eu criei, mesmo que ninguém vá se importar com eles, que eu gostaria que eles se proliferassem. Então, se forem autores e compartirem de meu animo para com Mileta, Phasma, Panpit ou até mesmo Ramzenith e outras coisitas mas, eu peço, não tenham medo de usa-las.

Só fazer uma menção dando aqueles créditos bacanudos que tamo noix.

Alias, o casal de amanhã é, de longe, não só o meu casal predileto de Fairy Tail como provavelmente o único que faz sentido e não é raso. Então, espero surpreende-los com um capítulo grande amanhã e depois.

E por fim, não custa lembrar, estamos na reta final. Isso quer dizer que o enredo que eu desenvolvi entre uma fornicada e outra deve se desenrolar até nos próximos três dias. Esperem algumas revelações interessantes - ou não - e algumas reviravoltas, ou não.

Até mais, cambada de mudos!

Deixem um comentário

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!

#SeBeberNAODirija #BebaComModeracao #SeBeberNaoCase #SeBeberNaoBeba #HistoriaDeTodosOsCarnavais #UsemProtecao #EuNaoPediPraNascer #NaoENao


	21. Baluarte das Memórias Apaixonantes

Bom, estou um pouco atrasado, eu diria. Tipo, muito atrasado mesmo, eu diria. Este é o capítulo que deveria ir ao ar no dia 28/09/2019. Anyway, ele está pronto e grande. Não tãããão grande quanto eu queria, mas tá de bom tamanho.

Não irei me estender muito, pois estou neste momento começando a escrever o capítulo que deveria ir ao ar no dia 29 :X

Deixo-os com o PRIMEIRO, MAIOR, MELHOR E ÚNICO CASALZÃO DA PORRA de Fairy Tail. Quem discorda é concorrente. Se você realmente acha inconcebível que estes dois tenham uma relação, é porque tu leu Fairy Tail errado. Lê de novo. Ou de repente lhe falta sensatez. Bom, não é como se eu estivesse aqui para evagelinhazá-los para o lado NaEr da força. Vocês têm o direito de estarem errados, afinal.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

* * *

Girou a chave contra a fechadura uma, duas, três vezes. Viu o pó da ferrugem cair quando recolheu chaveiro de volta para sua cintura, mas limitou-se à incinerar a poeira incomoda. Ouviu o metal ranger quando torceu a maçaneta e a madeira estalar quando abriu a pesada porta de carvalho naciremo*.

Dentro do prédio havia hoje menos mobília que ontem, visto que muitas mesas e cadeiras foram destruídas na festa de ontem, algumas janelas ainda estavam com vidros quebrados e mesmo depois de lavar o chão várias vezes, o cheiro de cerveja e álcool teimava em não sair das pequenas frestas das vigas e pedras, mantendo o aroma forte pairando sobre o salão.

Natsu suspirou, extremamente cansado, contudo, manteve seu curso rumo à cozinha, cujo o cheiro era ainda pior que o do salão, com odor de gordura, óleo, carnes e vegetais se misturando ao cheiro de suor e sexo ainda presente no local. Pegou ali os copos e canecas que ainda estavam inteiras e levou-as para o balcão do bar.

Esteve sozinho por algumas horas até os primeiros membros ressacados chegassem. Era estranho para eles verem-no no bar, fazendo as funções que normalmente Mirajane assumiria, no entanto pouco importavam-se com tais detalhes, contanto que ele os permitissem aliviarem suas dores ingerindo ainda mais álcool e cerveja. Teve uma certa dificuldade para registrar a saída dos pedidos de missões conforme os magos as tomavam. Teve dificuldade ainda maior na hora de delegar quais das missões do quadro iriam para a aliança e para onde iriam cada um deles.

Pediu ajuda pro mestre, quem fora um dos primeiros a chegar depois dele, mas o velho Makarov limitou-se a sorrir por debaixo de sua longa barba e deixa-lo se virar para lidar com esse lado burocrático. Pôde senti-lo observando-o pelas costas com a sua visão deteriorada com um peso no coração. Deixar os mais novos e mais capazes assumirem gradualmente o seu trabalho dessa forma era meio que a maneira do velho passar o manto. Não podia deixar de imaginar que lhe restava pouco tempo e isso o inquietava.

Somente quando Lisanna chegou que Natsu se deu ao direito de ir embora. Sentia que tinha enviado uma missão ou outra da Saber para a Cerberus, mas isso já não era mais problema dele e ele tinha plena confiança nas habilidades da sua amiga de infância pra resolver essas questões.

Nas ruas de Magnólia seus olhos ardiam, mesmo com a temperatura amena do meio da manha, uma ardência persistia sobre suas retinas cansadas, somente sendo aliviada quando fechava seus olhos, algo que relutava em fazer, visto que a cada piscadela, suas pálpebras ficavam um pouco mais pesadas e lhe custava mais manter seus olhos abertos. Isso, claro, tinha um motivo. Pelos seus calculos, estava acordado umas cinquenta horas que ele não dormia*.

Não dormiu ou descansou direito desde que entraram no maldito trem de volta para a Fairy Tail. Vinte torturantes horas dentro de um monstro de metal movido à carvão não o deixaram exatamente confortável para ter uma boa noite de sono, e as duas horas gastas em cada uma das paradas mal davam-lhe tempo para recuperar-se do enjoo antes de partirem estrada afora novamente. Nunca mais iria para Akane sem Erza para desmaia-lo.

Chegar na guilda depois de tanto tempo acordado deveria ser uma experiência agradável, rever seus amigos, jogar conversa fora e depois dormir por um dia inteiro em casa. Tudo foi por água abaixo quando um Gajeel estupefato simplesmente anunciou para a guilda inteira que Lucy estava grávida pelo simples choque. A festa que se seguiu foi ao mesmo tempo um alivio e uma desgraça para sua pessoa. Ter que fingir que não sabia para seu time foi relativamente fácil, no entanto, lidar com os seus colegas bêbados não foi nem de longe tão fácil assim.

Agradecia aos deuses que Lucy tinha ouvido a voz da razão e decidido por conta própria ir embora mais cedo em nome da saúde da criança. Dormir foi tentador quando ele a acompanhou até o antigo apartamento dela que eles dividiam hoje, mas ele acabou por retornar a guilda. Tinha um pressentimento de que algo estava errado.

E não podia estar mais correto.

Em meio à tanta briga, descobriu que Elfman desaparecido - o que era estranho -, porém isso não era nem de longe sua maior preocupação. Mira deixou a guilda muito mais cedo do que o normal por conta da traição de Laxus, Gray e Erza foram não muito tempo depois, completamente bêbados. Com Laxus e Lisanna interditando a cozinha para suas próprias obscenidades, quem só queria comer um pouco acabou sendo arrastado para a guerra de gangues interna. Cana, Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Layla - ou Lay, ou Lya, ou Lyla, ou Laly, ou Lala. Natsu nunca vai entender porque as pessoas insistiam em não chamar a garota por "Layla", como ela fora batizada! - e todos os outros membros relevantes da guilda foram embora bem mais cedo do que o comum - com exceção da Juvia que, bêbada, tentava afogar os outros membros num dilúvio -, deixando assim somente a patuleia da guilda brigando.

A lua já havia começado à descer quando toda a baderna finalmente findou. Os membros que estavam conscientes foram indo embora aos poucos por si só, porém muitos estavam simplesmente desmaiados pelo chão. Teve que descongelar uns cinco ou seis que Gray gentilmente havia congelado enquanto bebia, acordar alguns outros para manda-los embora e expulsar os que, apesar de bêbados e caídos, insistiam em ficar. O Mestre deixou o prédio junto de Lisanna, o que o tornou responsável por fechar o lugar naquele dia.

Teve que arrumar tudo sozinho, visto que Juvia, sua única companhia, mais parecia interessada em traze-lo para o meio de suas pernas do que ajudar. Depois de retirar todos os destroços de madeira e cacos de vidro, varreu o chão e passou pano por tudo aquilo que ainda não estava completamente destruído. Sua amante por fim o ajudou, com a promessa de que ele daria à ela aquilo que ela queria. Não foi realmente difícil convencer-se a transar com a elementar, visto que já eram amantes há quase um mês agora. Seu único problema foi estar sóbrio. Achava errado transar com uma pessoa bêbada, a menos que também estivesse bêbado, mas por mais que tentasse, seu corpo de Dragon Slayer do fogo pulverizava qualquer gota de álcool antes que ela chegasse perto de fazer efeito.

Ainda assim, transou. Foi mais excitante transar no meio do salão principal completamente abandonado do que jamais pensou. Gritaram de prazer em seu coito, derramando-se sobre o balcão algumas quantas vezes antes de estarem satisfeitos.

Uma vez que terminaram-se uns sobre os outros, limpou com um pano a bagunça feita com um pano que ele incinerou logo em seguida. Fechou a guilda e guiou a ébria cantarolante até sua casa. Infelizmente, chegando lá, transaram uma vez mais. "Para celebrar a fertilidade" dizia ela. Ele não era inocente, sequer poderia culpar a bebida, só não pôde resistir à tentação excitante de possuir sua amante outra vez na cozinha da casa dela, enquanto seu melhor amigo dormia no andar de cima. Era esse, inclusive, o motivo pelo qual estava sem seu cachecol, esquecido na casa de Gray.

Só depois do alvorecer pôde enfim deixar uma Juvia bêbada e satisfeita dormindo ao lado de um Gray bêbado e satisfeito. De lá ele guiou uma Erza bêbada e satisfeita para um local onde pudesse dormir e curar a ressaca. Para não acorda-la, levou-a até sua antiga casa ao estilo noiva, sem se importar muito com o que os cidadãos de Magnólia pudessem falar sobre a cena.

Em casa, deitou-a em sua antiga rede de dormir, limpou como pôde o lugar e teve a sensibilidade de deixar a casa tão vedada contra luz quanto pôde.

Voltou correndo para abrir a guilda, sem seu cachecol - que era propriedade temporária de Juvia - e sem Happy - quem estava aproveitava seu recém sucesso no campo amoroso grudado com Carla em algum lugar da Fairy Hills, aproveitando de um brecha contratual onde proibiam homens, mas nunca falaram nada sobre gatos, tão pouco os alados.

Experienciou na pele o que era o dia a dia de Mirajane e agora estava finalmente livre de tamanho tormento. Estava quase morto de tanto sono, contudo não podia descansar ainda. Passou no apartamento para dar bom dia a sua esposa, conta-la como as coisas acontecerem e avisar que iria para sua antiga morada, cuidar de Erza. Pensou que talvez ela fosse protestar, afinal, era ela a sua esposa e era ela quem carregava seu filho no ventre, mas Lucy apenas sorriu compreensiva.

As coisas estavam realmente se encaminhando com ela.

Levou de casa somente um saco pequeno que continha os grãos de seu café, duas canecas de madeira e algo para coar. Sabia que a sétima e provável nona mestra precisaria de um choque de cafeína quando acordasse.

O sol estava a pino quando entrou. Era o momento certo para acordá-la, uma vez que entrava menos luz pelos buracos abertos pela arvore que ali crescia.

Pôs sobre a mesa o saco negro com uma caveira desenhada* - céus, como esse povo naciremo era chegado à exageros -, o coador e as canecas, uma vazia e a outra quase que completamente cheia de água ele pegou de um córrego próximo. Baforando fogo diretamente sobre alguns grãos, torrando-os e esmagando-os com as mãos nuas para moer, despejou o pó recém criado sobre o tecido, fazendo um pequeno amontoado e o pôs sobre a caneca vazia. Outra baforada e segundos depois a água fervia contra a madeira, jorrando-a ainda borbulhante sobre o café e esperou que coasse, sentindo-se hipnotizado pelo cheiro.

Café pronto, parou ao lado da rede por alguns segundos, observando a Titânia.

Seu coração bateu um pouco mais forte.

Era Erza a mulher que instigava a sensação mais profunda em seu peito, uma sensação inquietante que o queimava por dentro com mais força que qualquer fogo que ele fosse capaz de cuspir ou comer. Enganava-se ao pensar que o que Juvia despertara era minimamente próximo ao que a ruiva fazia-o sentir.

Nada tinha a ver com sexo e por isso mesmo era ainda mais forte do que ele lembrava-se. Justamente para não lembrar e cair nas mágoas do passado, evitava-a. Evitar estar em sua presença foi a resposta para seu tormento nos últimos três anos, uma medida paliativa que a curto prazo tinha um efeito irrisório e a longo prazo era agravante, como um remédio vicioso que era tomado para - num ato ignóbil - inibir minimamente os sintomas de uma doença incurável, trazendo um displicente e fuleiro alivio, conquanto auspicioso, embora, vias de fato, não só não livra-nos do patógeno como nos faz dependentes de sua clemência, matando-nos aos poucos tal qual uma eutanásia à prestações.

Agora, após três anos inteiros sem vê-la realmente como ela deveria ser vista, estava diante daquela que não era outra se não sua primeira e mais poderosa paixão e em seu peito, graças a sua remediação estúpida, transbordava uma avassaladora saudade que o engolia de dentro para fora.

A amava! Tantos anos depois e a amava! Guerras, batalhas de vida ou morte, casamentos e até mesmo ele para ser pai de uma criança que ainda o agourava, depois de tudo isso, ainda a amava como sentia-se amar aos seus dezesseis.

Tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo para o lado de seu rosto calmo e sereno e tocou a bochecha oposta ao lado em que estava, alisando a maçã de seu rosto. Viu como ela se aninhava contra a palma de sua mão, respirando suavemente. Não entendia bem este ímpeto que o tomava, contudo, queria mais do que qualquer coisa eternizar aquele momento de alguma forma que seja. Talvez fosse o que os artistas dizem ser a inspiração das musas?

Ressacada e cansada, talvez morresse por acorda-la, porém, o fez. Custou-lhe muito reunir o brio necessário para tal ação, não obstante, cumpriu com seu dever.

Gentilmente, ele a sacudiu pelo ombro.

-Erza... acorda, já tá tarde.- chamou o nome de sua amada num tom de voz sedoso.

Em resposta, a outra gemeu levemente sobre a rede.

-Hm... N-natsu...- chamou de volta ainda em seu sono, fazendo seu fraco coração acelerar descompassado.

* * *

*Os portões da guilda são feitos de carvalho americano, porém, visto que não existe uma américa no universo de Fairy Tail, tomei a liberdade de por "naciremo", como carvalho de nacirema. Nacirema é American ao contrário e dá nome à um povo análogo à sociedade moderna, imaginando-a de um ponto de vista exteriorizado e retratando-a como uma sociedade tribal, no texto "Ritos Corporais entre os Nacirema"

*Considerando que Akane esteja na metade do caminho entre Ace of Spades e Rose Gardens*, e que o uma escala de 1:1600000, a velocidade do trem como 15,42Km/h, tendo acordado às 13h, partido de sua estação às 23h, passando por Ace of Spades, Shirotsume, Mt. Hakobe, Clover Town, Oshibana, Talonia e Oaktown até chegar em Magnólia, contando com 2h para cada parada, ele chegaria à Fairy às 18h34m, estando acordado dai até às 11h(horário em que se passa o capítulo), ele estaria acordado há pelo menos 50 horas.

*O mapa que tenho usado como base para essa fanfic não mostra a localização de Akane, porém indica a localização da torre do céu. Tomei isso como referência para a localização do resort, mas só depois de ter calculado tudo eu descobri que é consenso geral que Akane se localiza em uma região mais próxima de Hageon; Por favor, relevem este erro.

*Dead Wish Coffee - o café mais forte do mundo, produzido por uma empresa norte-americana, uma dose deste café contém aproximadamente 200% mais cafeína que o café comum(o mesmo que quatro latas de energético).

Bom, com esto, tudo se encaminha pro último capítulo de putaria. Alias, devo avisa-los, vai quase que com putaria logo de cara.

Qualquer forma, deixem-me ir pois tenho dois capítulos pra escrever ainda. Eles devem ser postados até a meia noite desta segunda(30).

Até mais, cambada de mudos!

Deixem um comentário

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	22. Zelo do Por Vir

Carai, cês' não tão ligados no trampo que deu pra terminar esse capítulo, irmão. Demorei por demais. Pior que ele é o penúltimo e o prazo pra acabar a fic se encerra hoje. Bom, acho que isso só quer dizer que o último capítulo vem de madrugada. Até lá, aproveitem o penúltimo capítulo de Alvorecer!

* * *

O sol estava ameno naquela tarde e uma leve brisa soprava por seus rosto, refrescando-a do calor que sentia e espantando a fumaça negra que subia dos pequenos focos de incêndio espalhados pelas gramas verdes e ressecadas da planície. Olhou para o mar por alguns instantes.

Hoje era um daqueles dias em que sentia uma dor sufocar-lhe o peito com as lembranças daquela torre onde sobreviveu sua infância. A melancolia das ondas do mar pareciam sempre ressonar com a melancolia de seu coração. Normalmente, estaria isolada de tudo e todos, ou assumiria uma missão qualquer na vã esperança de espairecer, mas não precisou. Natsu pareceu - como sempre - sentir suas dores e resolveu que seria um bom dia para lutarem.

Ele sempre fazia isso. Conseguia, de alguma forma, sentir sua tristeza e, num desafio bobo de luta que ela já perdera a conta de quantas vezes terminou com ele indo parar na enfermaria, conseguia distraí-la, ocupar sua mente com alguma coisa além de tristeza e dor, fazê-la esquecer de seus traumas com alguns reles minutos de combate.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para a espada que ainda segurava, o pesado ferro, outrora polido e impecável, agora detinha sobre toda sua superfície inúmeros arranhões e fissuras, ligeiramente deformado, seja pelo impacto dos golpes, seja pelo calor suportado durante o embate. Viu como sua mão estava levemente trêmula e seu aperto vacilante contra a madeira, couro e metal. Seu tremor não era de cansaço. Sabia que mesmo com a respiração tão errática quanto estava neste momento, a luta em si não fora nem perto de ser um desafio. Era emoção.

Respirou fundo para acalmar seu coração que pulsava nervosamente. Tais desafios no começo só serviam para abstrair temporariamente, no entanto, com o tempo, ela passou usa-los para descontar a raiva e frustração que sentia pela infância vivida. Chegava até mesmo à imagina-los como uma espécie deturpada e ineficiente de treino. Não à toa, haviam dias de estresse que, apesar de nunca externalizar tal sentimento, ela ansiava enfrentar o Dragon Slayer de cabelos róseos, ao que ele não costumava tardar em responder.

Os dias em que mais sentia-se necessitada de lutar eram os dias em que ele menos tempo levava para desafia-la, o que só reforçava a ideia de que ele, de alguma forma, sabia quando ela precisava de sua ajuda.

Mesmo que isso não faça muito bem para a saúde dele.

Virou para trás. Em meio as chamas que enegreciam a grama verdejante jazia Natsu. Happy, como um fiel escudeiro, mantinha-se firme ao seu lado. Na linha que demarcava o bosque, onde antes estavam os outro membros da guilda, agora não restava ninguém. Além do horizonte, o sol começava a descer lentamente, sendo engolido pelo mar ao passo que se afastava.

Suspirou e foi até seu amigo caído. O gato de pelo azul se colocou entre ela e o Dragneel, porém imutou-se num simples olhar. Desequipando sua espada, ajudou o outro a se erguer. Fez menção de leva-lo para o hospital ou pra enfermaria de Fiore, visto que seu tornozelo havia deslocado-se, contudo, ele preferiu ir para casa.

Dava uma certa agonia observar a cena, o osso visivelmente fora de seu devido lugar, inchaço apossando-se desde o calcanhar até pouco acima do maléolo. Ouvi-lo realinhar o osso com a articulação foi tão agonizante quanto.

Apesar de seus protestos, ele estava decidido à retornar para casa. Guiou-o manco até lá e ajudou a se sentar no sofá, tirando com o alter que o ocupava com a mão que não estava apoiando seu amigo e empurrando a estante que recaia sobre parte do assento. Olhou ao redor, observando o caos e escolheu por se sentar na rede que ele usava para dormir, ficando de frente um para o outro. Ficou ali, balançando-se enquanto conversava com ele. Mesmo com tanta desordem, sentia-se confortável com a zona e uma troca de palavras amigável.

Mas não era ignorante ao que ele realmente queria.

Eram sinais sutis que o deletavam. Um toque de desejo que era estranho na voz do Dragon Slayer, algumas palavras levemente mais sugestivas, olhares perdidos por seu corpo e pequenos rubores sempre que cruzavam o olhar. Sabia bem o que passava pela cabeça do dragão e a parte que mais gerava-lhe estranheza nisso tudo era que ela não se incomodava com tais desejos, além de que ela sabia que não havia alia a malícia que geralmente estava presente na mente dos homens que dirigiam tais olhares ao corpo.

Sorriu, descendo da rede num salto, assustando o gato que não esperava pelo movimento repentino. Ordenou ao exceed que fosse até Mira e pedisse chave de seu quarto para então ir buscar o em seu quarto na Fairy Hills um frasco de remédio que ajudaria à reduzir o inchaço de Natsu.

O felino protestou, mas fora o próprio Natsu quem cortou seu protesto, reafirmando a ordem e reforçando que não teria nada a temer, afinal, se Erza realmente o quisesse morto, não seria um gato de asas que o salvaria. Uma vez a sós, ouviu-o engolir em seco. Não esperava que ela fosse notar seus olhares, ou não esperava que ela fosse atendê-los.

Aproximou-se dele, colocando-se entre suas pernas, ao que ele respondeu abrindo-as. Ajoelhou-se para estar à altura de seu rosto e o beijou.

Ouviu-o suspirar aliviado contra seus lábios e sentiu quando os seus braços quentes a rodearam. Desequipou sua armadura e o empurrou contra o sofá, e sentou-se em seu colo. Sentiu a respiração engatar num leve arquejo de dor quando parte do peso dela recaiu sobre seu tornozelo ferido.

-Desculpe...

Sussurrou entre um beijo e outro, logo sendo calada pelos lábios contrários enquanto ele levava sua mão direita à sua nuca, puxando-a de volta para seus lábios.

Teve cuidado ao retirar o cachecol dele e ele, por sua vez, lentamente desabotoava sua blusa com a mão livre. Gemeu surpresa quando sentiu-o apertar uma de suas nádegas por debaixo de sua saia com a mão que instantes antes estava em sua nuca.

Separaram-se levemente arfantes depois de quase dois minutos de beijo. Tirou sua blusa e sutiã no espaço que se abriu entre eles nesses poucos instantes antes de Natsu voltar a beija-la, dessa vez no pescoço. Fechou os olhos sentindo o hálito quente e a língua áspera raspando por sua pele, fazendo o coração bater mais forte e a aquecendo de dentro pra fora.

Removeu o colete que o outro trajava, guiando-se pela mera sensação quente que seus músculos torneados a transmitiam, alisando e apertando tantas parte do corpo atlético de seu companheiro.

Sorriu de canto quando sentiu a ereção rija do outro apertando-se contra seus lábios quentes e úmidos.

Ouviu-o praguejar e encolher-se debaixo de si ao abaixar suas roupas de baixo, expondo a dureza quente que agora e encontrava-se se apertando contra suas coxas.

-Posso?- ele perguntou baixinho, quase tímido, ao que ela respondeu tomando suas partes com as mãos e penetrando-se num suspiro rouco de prazer.

Enquanto ele alisava as laterais de seu corpo e tomava em seus lábios o bico de seu seio, Erza subia e descia sobre a rigidez num ritmo que sabia ser agradável para os dois.

Não era essa a primeira vez que praticavam o ato dos amantes, tão pouco era a segunda. Verdade seja dita, desde que descobriram o prazer que o ato lhes dava, três anos atrás, fizeram-no mais vezes que acreditava ser possível sem manchar a amistosa relação que compartiam.

Endureceu o ritmo de seus quadris, estalando-os carne contra carne de acordo com o estímulo que seu parceiro lhe dava, usando suas mãos para acelera-la. Não havia desespero, mas havia pressa. Tinham que terminar o ato antes que Happy voltasse com a pomada que usaram de pretexto para conseguirem tempo.

-Hm... N-natsu... !- gemeu seu nome ao senti-lo tocar seu clitóris enquanto o montava.

-Erza... acorda, já tá tarde.-

Piscou, surpresa com os dizeres. Abriu os olhos, viu-se deitada sobre a rede onde começou uma das última vezes em que fizera sexo com Natsu, quinze anos atrás. Tudo estava razoavelmente escuro, apesar da pouca claridade remanescente no local ainda lhe causar uma dor de cabeça mais forte do que gostaria de admitir. Ergueu-se da rede e se sentou no sofá com a ajuda do rosado.

-Obrigada.- disse ao aceitar a caneca de café ofertada por ele. Bebeu, fazendo uma careta provavelmente horrosa ante ao quão forte era a bebida. Quando voltou a olha-lo, ele sorria de canto para ela, apoiado na rede e com profundas olheiras.

-Esse é um dos poucos cafés que conseguem me manter acordado.- explicou dando de ombros. -Por isso eu compro ele.

Fazia sentido. Devia ser irritante cuspir fogo e não conseguir sentir o efeito da maior parte das coisas que bebe por seu corpo simplesmente evaporar a maior parte das substâncias antes delas surtirem efeito. Apesar disso, ela daria qualquer coisa para poder simplesmente evaporar a ressaca que sentia no momento.

-Você estava bêbada na casa do Gray. Eu te trouxe pra cá depois de levar Juvia pra lá.

-Entendo... desculpe-me pelo trabalho que eu te dei.

-Não tem problema. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.- franziu levemente a testa com a afirmação e recostou-se contra as almofadas, encostando o topo de sua cabeça contra a parede e olhando para o teto.

-Faria?- um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre o recinto até que ele concordasse um grunhido não falado. -E por que não fez?

Expor essa dúvia que a tomava por tanto tempo era como tirar um peso da consciência que a acompanhava à anos. Ele suspirou.

-Lembra daquela promessa?

-Sim. Eu estava sonhando com aquele dia antes de você me acordar.

-Então, e-

-Você não pretende usar aquela promessa como desculpa, pretende?- interrompeu. -Digo, entendo que para você era uma questão de orgulho. Esperar até estarmos no mesmo nível de combate e tudo mais. Eu realmente entendo que você não queria ter que ser protegido por mim o resto da vida, mas não use isso para se salvar. Você alcançou o meu nível um ano depois, naquela maldita torre.

Ela o olhou inquisidoramente.

-Depois daquela maldita torre.- prosseguiu de onde ela parou. -Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu me sentia... estranho. Algo estava diferente de mim e eu só não sabia o que.- ele fechou os olhos e ela ficou em silêncio, observando-o, esperando que continuasse. -Pra investigar o que era, eu parti numa jornada pelo mundo depois da Tartaros, tanto para treinar quanto pra tentar descobrir que sensação era essa que eu sentia, mas eu só fui descobrir o que era mesmo durante a guerra...

Foi a vez dela suspirar e fechar os olhos, voltando a encostar a cabeça contra a parede.

-END.

-Sim.

-E então?- seu tom já não era incisivo nem acusador.

-Medo.- franziu a expressão de novo e o olhou.

-Medo?

-Sim, medo.

-Medo do que exatamente, Natsu?- ele a olhou com um misto de tristeza e medo tão grande no olhar, que o coração da Titânia afundou em seu peito.

-Eu queria te dar tudo que você quisesse, Erza, mas não sei se eu era capaz. Você que tanto ansiava ser mãe... tive medo de que não teria um futuro feliz ao meu lado

-Não parece ter te impedido com a Lucy.- havia um rancor na voz de Erza que ela não soube medir.

-Eu vi seu olhar sobre mim no altar, depois de se casar com Jellal, dois anos depois. Ele me parecia tão triste e frustrado... foi isso que me levou a pedir a mão de Lucy, por impulsão. Eu estava sinceramente perdido.- confessou com um leve sorriso nervosamente pintado em seu rosto. -Ela namorava escondido com o Gray, então pensei que negaria ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Só queria uma desculpa para poder sair daquela situação... nunca pensei que ela diria sim.- a voz dele estava preocupantemente embargada.

-Natsu... o que foi? Do que você tem medo... ?- preocupação escorria na voz da ruiva.

-Eu nunca deveria ter engravidado a Lucy. Isso foi um erro tão grave...- o Dragon Slayer passou a mão por seu rosto. -Ela deveria ter usado preservativos, eu sei... mas ela se recusa à tomar a pílula ou lácrima depois que a Lisanna quase morreu com isso... eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso... droga... !-

-Acalme-se, Natsu! Qual é o proble-

-Eu sou um *demônio, Erza!- interrompeu ele, exasperado, surpreendendo-a. -Meu corpo é feito de Ethernano!- bateu com o punho contra o próprio peito para enfatizar suas palavras. -Foi por isso que sobrevivemos à Torre do Céu. Instável, depois de ter comido cristais de Etherion, assimilando-o, meu corpo deve ter absorvido muito da magia quando tudo explodiu! Por isso nós dois não morremos. Por isso *Jellal não morreu. É a única explicação possível.-

Scarlet levou uma das mãos ao queixo refletindo sobre a hipótese. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar por esse lado e de fato, fazia sentido. Teria que falar com Levy sobre mensurar isso.

-Eu...- voltou a olhar para Natsu e se espantou ao vê-lo com lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. -Eu não deveria ter engravidado Lucy! Eu sou feito de Ethernano, meu corpo humano morreu há mais de quatrocentos anos atrás! Eu não deveria ser capaz de gerar uma criança!- enxugou as lágrimas torpemente com as mãos, de imediato, a ruiva o abraçou com força, tentando consola-lo. -O filho que eu vou ter... é metade Lucy metade Ether...- soluçava em seu peito, molhando a blusa e fazendo o coração da Titânia afundar sobre o peso de suas ponderações. -... eu tentei esquecer, me despreocupar, tentei me convencer de que é besteira, mas... mas...-

Então ele a olhou nos olhos maltratados pela privação de sono e pelo pranto.

-Eu juro que tentei dizer que estou me preocupando por nada, mas nada me tira da cabeça e ideia de Lucy pode morrer carregando um meio-demônio no ventre!

* * *

Bom, acho que por ISSO ninguém esperava. Acho que no fim esses dois tinham bastante coisa mal resolvida entre eles também, quem diria. Até os casais perfeitos têm problemas!

Como já acabamos nossos onze casais, o próximo capítulo será bem mais geral e só vai dizer as consequências de tudo que aconteceu até aqui na fic. Até lá, seja lá que horas ele irá ao ar.

Até mais, cambada de mudos!

Deixem um comentário

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


	23. Do Alvorecer ao Crespúsculo

Eu to escrevendo isso desde às 5, imaginam o quanto eu estou cansado? Agora imaginem que o Inktober está só começando. Acho que enlouqueço no final da estória, mas ok.

Esse capítulo sela de vez a nossa pequena jornada. Aproveitem a despedida dessa fanfic que foi uma saga, um marco na minha história como um escritor. Gostaria de agradecer à todos que acompanharam a estória até aqui. Um agradecimento especial à Jonas Jorge(aka Jon Jonz, João José, o loco dos trabalho manual, Dj das call de CdZ, entusiasta de autores semi-loucos) e à Jonathan Birth! Além de todos de vós que se dignais a escrever um comentário, por menor que seja! Cês' são pica, moleques!

Boa leitura, porra!

* * *

A noticia de sua gravidez realmente renovou os ares e os ânimos na guilda. Por um bom tempo, parecia que a noticia de que ela aguardava uma criança havia conseguido restabelecer a normalidade, brigas e festanças se tornando outra vez parte do dia a dia daqueles que frequentassem o prédio das fadas, raramente alguém aborrecido era encontrado nos seus arredores e mesmo o Mestre, cuja idade parecia ter-lhe roubado o humor nos últimos dias, estava agora exibindo um pequeno e cansado sorriso.

Claro, houveram provações. Quando a morte do mestre da Blue Pegasus veio à tona para Magnólia, revelando que Mira, na época, optara por simplesmente responder ao assunto endereçando ao remetente uma carta com as condolências de Makarov e explicando o motivo de sua ausência, pareceu que o clima das fadas iria azedar-se de novo. Ainda mais considerando o desrespeito que o ato significava aos olhos de Ichiya, o novo Mestre da Pegasus, sem mencionar que Goldmine - um dos últimos membros do time Makarov ainda vivos e, até então, mestre da Quatro Cerberus - tomou a falta de seu velho amigo no funeral como uma afronta pessoal.

A tristeza que abateu o velho gigante fora avassaladora, ele mal trocava meia dúzia de palavras com os outros, sempre perdido em si mesmo, só dirigindo a palavra aos demais quando estritamente necessário. Poucos culparam Mira pelo mal entendido, visto que a maioria deles teria feito o mesmo, ante a tal abatimento. Ainda assim, isso parece ter sido um balde de água fria na relação entre ela e Laxus.

Piorou quando poucas semanas depois veio a noticia fatídica. Voltando de uma viagem para encontrar-se com o novo Mestre da Pegasus, Goldmine morreu, lutando contra alguns magos que atacaram o trem em que ele viajava.

Era como se a maré de azar se voltasse contra as fadas uma vez mais. Mas as fadas mostraram do que são feitas.

Jaguar*, o sucessor do falecido fundador, em retaliação à guilda das trevas responsável, convidou a Fairy Tail para participar de um ataque conjunto aos foras da lei. Todos os magos Classe-S disponíveis se mobilizaram. Erza, Laxus, Freed, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel e Mirajane - a elite das fadas - juntaram-se à Bacchus, Rocker, Warcry, Jagër e Semmes para a operação.

E o mundo tremeu ante do poder da guilda mais forte de Fiore.

Menos de cinco minutos foram necessários para que a base da pequena Beetles Horn estivesse reduzida à cinzas. Mesmo assim, por cinco dias o local ardeu. Quando a fumaça negra e densa parou de subir da base, escondida no profundo bosque que ficava no meio do caminho entre Motor City - cidade onde encontrava-se a Cerberus - e Terra Ignis, tudo que havia no lugar era desolação e tormenta. As arvores de uma grande área viraram carvão e depois cinzas, por todo o lugar se via enormes vigas de metal erguendo-se do chão como uma floresta acinzentada, enormes blocos de gelos acumulavam-se aos montes, espadas enormes cravavam o solo e pesadas nuvens de tempestade nunca mais abandonaram a área, fazendo que ali chova raios e trovões noite e dia sem parar.

Este apocalipse só não se espalhou para o resto da floresta graças à um imenso lago que Juvia criou, no intuito de limitar o alcance do desastre e à uma imensa barreira que Freed impôs ao local para garantir que nada nunca saíra de dentro daquela região.

Tal demonstração espalhafatosa de poder repercutiu pelo resto do reino de tal maneira que o conselho se vira obrigado à mobilizar uma série de pessoas amplamente influentes, convocando reuniões de base diária gerando um conjunto enorme de regras e protocolos de contramedidas para lidar com os magos de "Classe-SS", uma classificação dada à todos os membros da Fairy Tail envolvidos e à Bacchus.

Independente de quantas sanções o conselho adotasse, nada podia impedir a injeção de animo na guilda, resultando em festas e badernas quase infinitas nas semanas que se seguiram. Principalmente quando, duas semanas depois, descobriu-se que Erza, Cana, Juvia e Lisanna também esperavam seus primeiros filhos! Mais ainda quando um mês depois foi a vez da Wendy conceber!

Claro, Lucy sentia-se extremamente feliz por todas elas - mesmo que achasse ser um pouco cedo demais para a Wendy -, entretanto, não podia deixar de se sentir triste. Isso significava que ela e Gray estavam definitivamente em caminhos separados. Sentiria saudades dos dias que eram só os dois, contudo, aliviava-se ao vê-lo seguindo sua vida sem ela. Estava tão feliz que seria pai, sempre falando sobre como a criança seria perfeita e como seria um dos mais poderosos da nova geração.

Houve uma espécie de mutirão em prol das grávidas. Mesmo os membros novatos juntaram-se no esforço coletivo para construir tantos berços, tricotar tantas roupas e preparar a guilda para receber tantas crianças quanto possível, por mais que, tecnicamente, esperavam somente sete crianças.

Apesar de toda a alegria que agora preenchia a morada das fadas, a saúde do Mestre só piorava. Erza, uma vez que já não podia participar de missões, fez questão de se encarregar de todas os deveres burocráticos do posto que ela outrora ocupou. Quando tentavam faze-la parar, alegando que aquilo não era trabalho para uma gestante, ela, ofendida, respondia prontamente dizendo que se a gravidez a impedisse de lidar com simples papeis, ela não era merecedora do título de Titânia.

Ainda assim, todos pareciam contentes.

As futuras mães sempre próximas, conversando sobre suas expectativas e dificuldades com a gestação. Nesse quesito, Levy era a luz guia e aquela que agia como a líder. Porlyusica estava sempre presente, monitorando a saúde de todas - apesar da clara decepção com sua aprendiz e aversão à Romeo, quem aparentava ser o pai da criança, para a decepção e felicidade de Macao -, garantido a segurança dos bebês. Os pais mal desgrudavam das mães - com exceção de Cana, que ninguém sabia ao certo quem era o pai da criança -, mesmo Jellal mostrava-se mais vezes.

Foram quatro meses desde o boom de grávidas que o terceiro livro de Lucy foi oficialmente lançado com a promessa de ser outro sucesso e pouco menos de um mês depois disso, a primeira criança nasceu.

Laveel era um menino forte, para o orgulho de Levy e Gajeel, apesar de que, tal como aconteceu com Layla, cada um chamava o caçula de um jeito diferente. Para Levy, era Lav, para Layla, era Veel, para alguns membros da guilda era Lala, para outros Lae. Os mais estranhos eram Val e Lael. O pai era um dos poucos que defendiam o nome de batismo do garoto.

Tudo parecia perfeito.

Até que tudo voltou à ser um inferno.

Quando foi a vez de Lucy dar a luz, viraram de ponta cabeça. Natsu sendo um dos demônio de Zeref, era feito feito de puro Ether, assim sendo, a criança no ventre da maga celestial era quase um clone da própria Lucy com um aspecto demoníaco.

Sendo o Ethernano metade da composição da criança, ela crescera e se desenvolveu muito mais rápido que o esperado. Como resultado, pequena menina a rasgou de dentro para fora para sair do ventre de sua mãe. Foi necessário um esforço combinado entre Porlyusica, Wendy e Sherria para impedir que Lucy morresse em uma cama de sangue logo após o parto.

Levou um mês inteiro de dedicação das três para que Lucy acordasse. Quando o fez, Summer, a filha que ela quase morreu para dar a luz e que recebera o nome da protagonista de seu último livro, já estava tão crescida que já se sentava por si só e estava, aos poucos, começando a engatinhar.

Nunca achou que veria Natsu tão arrasado quanto naquele mês em que acordou. Mal dormia, estava pálido, magricelo, parecia ser incapaz de processar qualquer coisa que lhe dissessem e quando falava, sua voz saia rouca e arranhada de desuso. Não era pra menos. Lucy, mãe de sua filha e sua esposa, nunca mais seria capaz de ter outro filho - visto que sua primogênita rasgara seu útero - e não conseguia sentir ou mover qualquer uma das pernas.

As três médicas faziam de tudo para reverter seu estado, no entanto, não esperavam ter que lidar com uma situação similar tão cedo.

Duas semanas depois do nascimento de Summer Juvia entrou em trabalho de parto, no entanto, descobrir que o filho que a azulada esperava também era de Natsu, como tal, um meio demônio que rasgou o ventre de sua mãe para poder nascer, foi um choque para cada um dos membros da Fairy Tail. Ao menos a elementar, por ser literalmente feita de água, se curou de quaisquer danos quase que instantaneamente.

A luta que sucedeu entre os dois melhores amigos foi horrendamente unilateral. Natsu, que já não parecia capaz de reagir ao que acontecia ao seu redor, foram brutal e cruelmente espancado por Gray, que sentia como se tivesse perdido as duas mulheres que amava para o mesmo homem em menos de um mês.

Como resultado, o Dragon Slayer do fogo quase morreu e o mago do gelo abandonou a guilda para nunca mais voltar. Lucy nunca mais veria o seu amado.

Quando pensaram que as coisas não podiam piorar, menos de um mês depois de Juvia, Lisanna deu à luz à uma filha de Laxus. Infelizmente, Lisanna não resistiu ao parto. Todos sabiam que sua saúde era um pouco mais frágil que a dos demais magos e isso tinha sido agravado pelo uso prolongado das lácrimas contraceptivas, contudo, não esperavam... isso.

Mirajane, que ainda chorava o desaparecimento de seu irmão, perdeu no mesmo dia o marido, que, incapaz de lidar com os acontecimentos, se enviou à um exílio auto imposto, a irmã, quem ela teve que enterrar, e Freed, que, assim como Gray, deixou a Fairy Tail sem intenções de voltar. O único conforto para a maga era Cana, com quem ela parece ter desenvolvido uma relação afetiva extremamente intima, e Lisa, a sobrinha nascida da traição de seu marido com sua falecida irmã.

O nascimento de Rob, o filho de Erza, duas semanas depois, foi como um respiro para as fadas. Infelizmente, Gray nunca saberia que ele era o pai, se os cabelos morenos da criança indicavam qualquer coisa. Felizmente, Jellal pareceu cego ao fato, ou não se importar com o mesmo.

No entanto, dois dias depois, Makarov, quem sofria com os rumos trágicos da vida de seus filhos, deitou-se para dormir e nunca mais acordou. Parada respiratória, foi o veredito de Porlyusica que era agora a última de sua geração. "Ao menos morreu dormindo" era o pensamento que permeava as fadas em seu luto. Erza, que já cuidava das questões administrativas mais pesadas e toda a burocracia da guilda, foi oficialmente eleita a nona mestra.

Meio mês depois, Cana trouxe ao mundo não um, não dois, mas três crianças perfeitamente saudáveis. Cornelia, Jack e Daniel eram os trigêmeos que fizeram a esperança brilhar novamente sobre o céu de Magnólia uma vez mais. Observando os cabelos verdes dos recém nascidos, Gildartz partiu em busca de Freed, quem ele julgava ser o pai.

Roubaul, o filho de Wendy e último à nascer parecia anunciar que as fadas haviam oficialmente sobrevivido ao seu pior momento.

Agora, um ano depois das férias de Akane, Lucy suspirou exausta. Estava aos poucos recuperando os movimentos das pernas. Desistira de vez de fazer quaisquer missões, afinal, podia agora viver da renda de seus livros. Aonde andavam Gray, Freed e Laxus, ninguém sabia. A perda de seus mortos ainda era fortemente sentida, Natsu e Mira agora viviam isolados de todos os outros, apesar de que Erza e Cana pareciam estar aos poucos trazê-los de volta ao normal. Juvia queria ajudar o amante, mas achava que seria contra o bom senso fazê-lo, limitando-se à cuidar de seu filho. Evergreen e Bickslow raramente se mostravam na guilda, quando o faziam, ficavam por alguns minutos, pegavam algumas missões e partiam. Quando era uma missão demasiadamente arriscada, deixavam a pequena Neroda*, porém Ever não gostava de manter-se longe da filha que tivera de Elfman.

O tópico Elfman era uma espécie de tabu para o casal de magos que mal paravam na guilda, e assim, o nome e a existência do mago desaparecido perdia-se nas lembranças da geração que viveu a guerra contra Alvarez.

Já as crianças, eram saudáveis e cresceriam fortes. Cornelia era excessivamente mimada por Cana, ao passo que Jack era um tanto barulhento enquanto Daniel já parecia ser o senhor certinho. Roubaul e Lisa eram os mais quietos e comportados, Rob e Neroda não passavam de dois pestinhas que já competiam para ver quem aprontava mais, enquanto Laveel, mesmo sendo tão jovem, já conseguia mastigar literalmente qualquer coisa que estivesse ao alcance de seus dentes.

Por fim, Summer e Winter tinham um certo destaque por motivos óbvios. Meio irmãos e meio demônios, os dois cresciam quase que oito vezes mais rápido que uma criança normal deveria crescer. Tinham apenas cinco meses de vida, porém já se assemelhavam à crianças de dois anos, correndo e gritando por ai sem parar por um único momento se ninguém os domasse. Por sorte, o ritmo de seu crescimento parecia ter começado a diminuir depois que aprenderam a falar. Ainda assim era assustador que crianças de cinco meses já soubessem a usar magia.

Suspirando, Lucy então encharcou a ponta de sua pena e olhou o papel em branco à sua frente. O fitou o vázio branco por longos minutos antes de macula-lo com tinta, pondo na letra tudo aquilo que dominava seu coração.

"A quem acha que está diante de uma história comum, alerto-os, o que leram não é um conto romanceado sobre como tudo dará certo contanto que acredite no poder da amizade, tão pouco terão uma tragédia que se pauta no ato de sofrer pura e simplesmente por sofrer. Essa é uma história sobre a vida, uma história sobre alguém que amou, amando, aprendeu à odiar, odiando, provou o ressentimento, ressentindo-se, aprendeu a viver. Pois o mundo, cruel, nos testa com males e _Tormentos Tropicais_, afogando-nos nas _Águas do Pecado_. Afinal, eram estes os cruéis _Enredos da Vida_ quais precisamos vivenciar para ver _A Beleza de suas Reviravoltas_ e andar _O Árduo Caminho de suas Relações_, para provar _O Doce Prazer que elas Partilham_? Não à toa, as pessoas são, por natureza, _Incompreensíveis_ e desta incompreensão, sofrem _Das Mazelas à Irrisão do Imaginário_, desprovidos do _Imersivo Amor_ qual carece _O Sacrifício da Compreensão_. Vivemos então ignorantes do quão _Viciosa era a Presença_ isenta _Da Dor do Desapego_ necessária para trilharmos a _Jornada às Afeições_, recheada das mais fortes emoções e _Descobertas Agridoces_. Tememos, pois, afrontar _A Ganância do Temerário_ com _A Luxuriosa Fragilidade_. Ante nossa insignificância, respondemos à tudo com _O Rancor Ao Suspeito_, ofuscando-nos a visão, tornando-nos _Cegos ao Saber de Nós Mesmos_. Deficientes, vivemos nas _Lamurias de Nossas Incapacidades_, entregando-nos à _Torpe Loucura de Todos os Desejos_, refugiamo-nos no _Baluarte das Lembranças Apaixonantes_, pois somos tolos e fracos demais para aceitar o _Misterioso Zelo do Por Vir_. Deste modo, sobrevivemos do _Alvorecer ao Crepúsculo_ da vida, receando a noite e desperdiçando o dia. Viver é sofrer e sofrer é viver os perigos com que o cosmos nos ameaça e as armadilhas com que ele nos tenta. Cair e levantar-se, no fim, faz parte de estar vivo"

* * *

*Referência ao personagem homônimo presente na terceira temporada de Rick e Morty

*Neroda é o nome de um personagem da fanfic Guerra e Paz, de Cavaleiro dos Zodíaco, da autora Kimonohi Tsuki. O personagem em si é estritamente ligado à Poseidon, que por sua vez é, mitologicamente, estritamente ligado à origem da maldição de Medusa. Dado à associação que existe entre os personagens da mitologia, a personagem e à situação em que ela se encontra, achei pertinente batizar a criança com este nome e homenagear a minha estória de CdZ favorita. Se você tiver um conhecimento mínimo sobre mitologia grega ou sobre Cavaleiros, não deixem de ler Guerra e Paz: historia/guerra-e-paz-8700215

E terminamos, velho! Eu to chorando aqui! Sério mesmo! Cês não sabem o quanto eu to emocionante com o final desta pequena saga!

Alias, quais foram as partes favoritas de suas pessoas? Capítulos, frases, momentos, locais, personagens, qualquer coisa que achem que valha a pena citar? Como já disse em momentos anteriores, levarei para o coração os locais e personagens criados para esta fanficção. Eles são agora oficialmente canônicos no Ifverso! Pelo menos no de FT :D

E... eu sei que é constrangedor, mas ainda é uma fic hentai, qual foi o momento mais... excitante para vossas senhorias?

Ah, já sinto saudades desta fanfic. Mas preparem-se, pois o Ifverso está chegando à outras obras, séries, animes e jogos e.e

Deixem um comentário

Entrem no meu servidor do Discord!: /XgmUGJ8  
Sigam-me no Twitter(mas só no Twitter), quem sabe assim eu não falo umas asneiras por lá: /senhor_se

Nos lemos!


End file.
